Isil ar Anar
by lolitachihiro
Summary: HP/DM Na een moeilijk jaar besluit Perkamentus om de zaakjes dan maar zelf te regelen en dus zend hij zijn leerlingen op uitwisseling naar het buitenland. Uiteraard levert dat alleen maar meer problemen op. Na OotP. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 0: Proloog

**Authors note: Oke, ik zou nog even zeggen wat de waarschuwingen waren. Nou voor dit hoofdstuk nog niets. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Kom op jongens, als Harry Potter van mij was, dan was Harry nooit met Ginny getrouwd. **

Hoofdstuk 00

1 september 1941

Het was stil in de hal. Geen geluid werd er gemaakt. Geen vogel zong en zelfs het huilen van de wind van buiten was hier niet te horen. Het enige leven zat aan het einde van de hal. Op een hoge, rijk versierde stoel zat een vrouw. Ze was gehuld in een stralend wit gewaad met geborduurde gouden randen. Ingewikkelde patronen en symbolen sierden haar korset. De jurk was mouwloos, maar toch droeg ze mouwen. Deze waren met koperen, gegraveerde armbanden aan haar bovenarmen bevestigt en liepen naar beneden toe breed uit. Gevlochten gouden garen bonden het geheel samen om het makkelijker draagbaar te maken. Om haar schouders droeg ze een mantel, die met twee zilveren broches aan haar korset was vastgezet. Deze broches hadden de vorm van een wapen; een viervleugelige slang met op het hoofd een gouden kroon. Om haar hals droeg ze een amulet. Rond, met in het midden een waterloper, omgeven door edelstenen.

De vrouw zelf was statig. Ze had een strak gezicht, dat geen enkel teken van veroudering vertoonde. Ze had lang haar, dat los opgestoken was. Gouden krullen vielen op haar rug en haar schouders. Daartussen waren donkere strengen te zien, hoewel dit evengoed een speling van het licht kon zijn geweest. Haar helder blauwe ogen leken van kleur te verschieten, als je er maar lang genoeg in keek. Ze waren doordringend en onpeilbaar. Vol emotie zonder deze te laten zien. Deze staarden in het niets voor zich uit. Ze was diep in gedachten verzonken, ze voelde iets.

Een bediende kwam vanuit één van de vele deuren de hal binnengelopen. Ze droeg een dienblad vol met eten. Met de uiterste voorzichtigheid, om te zorgen dat ze niet viel of iets zou omstoten liep ze naar het einde van de hal. Daar plaatste ze het blad zachtjes op het bijzettafeltje naast de stoel. Nog even keek ze naar haar meesteres voor ze zich omdraaide om weg te lopen.

Plotseling greep een arm haar bij de schouder, trok haar terug en siste: "Het komt eraan!".

En op hetzelfde moment werd de hal verlicht door een intens licht. Scherp als een mes en zo helder als de noorderlucht. Seconden lang leek het enkel sterker te worden, totdat er een moment van ommekeer was en het licht begon te vervagen. Uiteindelijk was het zwak genoeg om de gestalte die steeds verborgen was geweest te kunnen onderscheiden. Hij was groot en gespierd. Zeker twee maal zo groot als een normaal mens. De plaats waar normaal gesproken een mensenhoofd had gezeten, was vervangen voor dat van een tijger. Hij keek woest, maar toch ook vriendelijk. Het ontblote bovenlichaam was bedekt met een zwart gestreepte vacht. In zijn harige, maar menselijke handen was een vergeeld document geklemd. Een rol perkament, gesloten met een zwarte lakzegel.

Langzaam, met grote passen liep hij op de vrouw en haar bediende toe. Op ongeveer twee meter bleef hij staan. Even bleef het stil. Toen begon hij te spreken, zijn stem laag en rasperig.

"Uwe Koninklijke Hoogheid, ik draag hierbij een boodschap over tijd. Een voorspelling die het lot van de toekomst bepaald. Eentje die volkeren bij elkaar kan brengen, mits op de juiste manier gebruikt. In een tijdslimiet van vijftig jaar zal het zijn aanvang nemen. Mijn taak zit erop en het is nu aan u."

Met een sierlijk gebaar overhandigde het wezen de rol perkament aan de vrouw. Deze pakte hem met een knikje van haar hoofd aan. Zodra haar vingers zich om de rol sloten, leek er een rilling door haar lichaam te gaan. Het wezen draaide zich om en maakte zich klaar om weer te vertrekken. Op het laatste moment keek hij haar nog even aan en zei: "Wees voorzichtig en maak het niet open. De wereld is er nog niet klaar voor. Heb geduld en wees afwachtend. Wanneer de tijd daar is, zul je het wel weten." Met de zelfde lichtflits waarmee het wezen zich kenbaar had gemaakt, vertrok hij ook weer. De hal was weer stil geworden.

**A/N Ik weet dat het nog nergens op slaat of niet te begrijpen is, maar heb geduld, dit alles komt later nog terug en dan begrijpt idereen het... hoop ik. **


	2. Chapter 1: Voorstel

**Author's note: Nou hier hebben we dan voor het eerst iets begrijpelijks. Waarschuwingen: euhm... een cynische professor Anderling en een vreemde niet zo wijze professor Perkamentus?**

**Disclaimer: Zelf Rowling kan zoiets idioots niet verzinnen en al doet ze het niet, ze is niet zo gek om het ook nog te publiceren. **

Hoofdstuk 01

6 augustus 1996

Met een zucht liet Perkamentus zich weer in zijn stoel zakken. Het afgelopen jaar was, op z'n zachts gezegd, een blamage geweest. Dat kreng van een Omber had voor het ministerie lopen spioneren, zover was zeker. Hij had gedacht dat het allemaal wel mee zou vallen, maar zijn vertrouwen in de goedheid van de mens was opnieuw geschaad.

En dan had hij het uiteraard nog niet eens gehad over het gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. Dat had allemaal voorkomen kunnen worden als Harry iets minder de held wilde uithangen. Dat joch zou nog eens zijn dood betekenen als hij er zelf niet al eerder aan ten onder ging. Nee, vorig jaar was bepaald geen pretje geweest.

Gelukkig was het een nieuw jaar en dat betekende nieuwe kansen. Perkamentus was weer schoolhoofd, dus zijn geluk kon niet op. Ook Voldermort hield zich op het ogenblik koest, zodat de mensen er weer wat meer vertrouwen in de situatie kregen. Meer vertrouwen dat het uiteindelijk wel weer goed zou komen. Maar ja, dat woordje uiteindelijk hè. Wanneer komt het dan goed? Is het over een jaar, tien jaar of misschien wel een halve eeuw. Het was allemaal erg onduidelijk.

Zachtjes werd er op de deur geklopt. Perkamentus richtte zijn hoofd op van de tafel en ging goed zitten. "Kom binnen", riep hij naar de persoon achter de deur, ten teken dat ze de kamer mochten betreden. Met een lichte zwaai werd de deur geopend en een wat oudere vrouw verscheen in de deuropening. Haar gezicht was strak en zorgelijk. De rimpels in haar gezicht leken nu extra op te vallen. Toen ze begon te spreken, klonk haar normaal zelfverzekerde stem, onvast.

"Albus? Gaat het een beetje?". De bezorgdheid om het schoolhoofd was bijna voelbaar in haar stem. Ze liep op de oude man achter het bureau toe, erop lettend niks om te gooien in het overvolle kantoor.

"Ja Minirva, het gaat wel. Er is gewoonweg te veel gebeurd om als normaal mens te blijven leven." Hij wendde zijn blik van haar af en keek uit het raam. "In de afgelopen twee jaar, zijn twee mensen, twee goede mensen, op brute wijze vermoord. Koelbloedig in de borst geraakt en niets dat ze konden doen. Dit moet men niet licht opnemen. Voldermort wint aan kracht terwijl wij hier juist kracht verliezen, door eeuwenoude vetes." Hij draaide zich weer naar Anderling toe. "Ik denk dat het tijd is om die problemen uit de wereld te helpen. En we zullen het bij de wortel uit moeten roeien." Zijn gezicht stond ernstig en Anderling moest even slikken. "Maar professor, is dat niet een beetje…nou ja…euhm…gewelddadig?"

"Gewelddadig? Maar nee, zo bedoelde ik het natuurlijk niet", riep Perkamentus uit. "Het is niet onze taak om ze om te leggen. Het is onze taak om ze dichter tot elkaar te brengen."

"En hoe bent u van plan dit dan voor elkaar te krijgen? Het is niet zo dat de Zwadderaars en Griffoendors nou ineens gebroederlijk naast elkaar gaan leven. En dat geldt ook voor mij. Ik ga die zak van een Sneep niet tot mijn 'vriendenkring' rekenen", voegde ze er verbitterd aan toe.

Perkamentus gniffelde. Anderling had altijd zo'n uitgesproken mening over dingen en ze schaamde zich er niet voor dat ook te uiten.

"Ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat de oplossing voor ons probleem zich vanzelf aandient. En zoals je zelf ook weet klopt mijn voorgevoel altijd." Anderling trok een wenkbrauw op. "Nou ja, meestal dan", gaf Perkamentus toe. Anderlings uitdrukking bleef sceptisch. "Oké, niet heel erg vaak, maar hier ben ik toch vrij zeker van". Perkamentus raakte geïrriteerd. Als zijn eigen personeel hem al niet meer op zijn woord geloofde, hoe moest hij dan nog overtuigend overkomen op het ministerie. Hij kon die hoge functie daar nu wel vergeten.

Plotseling sprong het gesloten raam met een klap open en sneed een eigenaardig ijzige wind de kamer binnen. Als in een reflex greep Anderling naar haar hoed. Maar het was al te laat. De wind had hem gegrepen en mee het raam uit gezogen.

Ondertussen probeerde Perkamentus zijn haar en baard in bedwang te houden en nog enigszins een beeld te vormen over wat er aan de hand was. Zijn mantel en gewaad bolden op en werden weer platgedrukt en hij moest moeite doen zijn evenwicht te bewaren.

Hoe langer hij er tegen vocht, hoe sterker de wind leek te worden. Snel keek hij in de richting van professor Anderling. Zij zat geknield op de grond. Overgegeven aan de wind.

'Ik zal mezelf nooit overgeven. Als ik al niet meer tegen een kleine wind op kan. Hoe kan ik dan de wereld voor onheil behoeden. Men vertrouwt ten slotte op mijn kundigheid', dacht Perkamentus in een verwoedde poging overeind te blijven. "Al vraag ik mij wel af of dat vertrouwen nog wel zo diep gaat". Hij keek met een schuin oog weer naar de onderdirectrice van de school terwijl hij het tot zichzelf mompelde.

Hij had dat laatste nog maar net uitgesproken of een laatste rukwind stootte hem als een bowlingpion omver. Met een enorme kracht werd hij tegen de kasten, die tegen de wand van het kantoor stonden, gesmeten. Boeken en instrumenten die normaal gesproken netjes geordend stonden, kwamen met een donderend geraas naar beneden. Kwetsbare apparaten en glazen flessen en potten vielen kapot op de grond om hem heen. De meeste wist hij met meer geluk dan verstand te ontwijken. Maar een pot gevuld met blarenpasta was vastbesloten om op het hoofd van Perkamentus te landen en hij werd niet teleurgesteld. Dikke klodders met het oranje spul liepen langs zijn gezicht omlaag.

Een beetje versuft bleef hij daar liggen. Tot professor Anderling voor hem ging staan en een hand uitstak om hem overeind te helpen. Moeizaam krabbelde hij overeind en begon het stof van zijn kleren te slaan. "Niks gebroken, professor?". Andeling keek hem vragend aan. "Ja, ja het gaat wel. Alles zit er nog aan." Hij probeerde nog steeds uit alle macht om er een paar hardnekkige stofjes uit zijn mantel te krijgen. "Weet u, u kon beter het riet zijn in plaats van de boom. Dan had u er niet zo uit gezien." Perkamentus keek zijn collega vragend aan. Niet begrijpend waar dit gesprek heen zou gaan. Net op het moment dat Anderling haar mond open deed om uit te leggen wat ze bedoelde, klonk er een stem vanuit de richting van het raam. "Ze heeft gelijk. Tegen een wind gemaakt door Saffier is geen kruit gewassen.".

Zowel Anderling als Perkamentus keek in de richting van het geluid. Daar, op de vensterbank, stond een vrouw. Ze was niet heel erg lang en ze was ook niet heel erg kort. Ze had kort geknipt, steil haar, dat bedekt was door een sierlijke hoed van paars vilt. Ze droeg een halflange paarse jurk met korset en hoge laarzen met veters.

Ze stapt vanuit het raam het ronde kantoor in. Met een nieuwsgierige blik keek ze de kamer rond. "Ik heb me altijd al afgevraagd hoe het kantoor van de beroemde professor Perkamentus eruit zou zien. En ik moet zeggen, je stelt me niet teleur. Wat je beschrijft in je brieven is nog half niet zo goed, als wat het in werkelijkheid is." Ze liep langs de kasten en vitrines, compleet de personen in de kamer negerend. Na een paar minuten draaide ze zich weer naar de twee professoren toe. "Zo mooi als je kamer er bij ligt, zo slecht zie je er zelf uit. Je weet toch dat je blarenpasta op blaren moet gebruiken en niet zo maar in de rondte moet strooien". Ze keek hem eens goed aan, zuchtte een keertje en liet met een enkele beweging het oranje goedje verdwijnen. Helaas werkte deze truc enkel visueel, dus de doordringende lucht bleef nog in de lucht zitten.

"Oké, nu ben ik het zat.", riep Anderling plots uit. "Wie bent u wel helemaal en wat doet u hier, zomaar het kantoor van een ander binnenvallen? Het is een schandaal. Als u hier op school had gezeten, dan zat u heel erg in de problemen, jongedame.".

"Professor", zei Perkamentus bestraffend. "Weet u dan niet wie dit is? Ik had toch betere kennis van dat soort zaken van u verwacht." Anderling snoof en Perkamentus richtte zijn aandacht weer op de vrouw. "Mijn excuses voor haar gedrag." Maar de vrouw gniffelde. "Het geeft niet hoor. Het is wel amusant. Ik ben al zo'n 96 jaar niet meer aangesproken met de titel 'Jongedame'. Het is mij een hele eer. En misschien is het inderdaad zo dat ik wat te hard van stapel ben gelopen. Maar ja, ik kon niet weten dat ze mij niet kent.".

Ze draaide zich om naar Anderling toe en maakte een kleine buiging. "Mijn excuses voor mijn brutaliteit om zonder aankondiging binnen te vallen. Laat ik mij voorstellen. Mijn naam is Veronique Bordeaux en als ik mij niet vergis bent u professor Minirva Anderling. Perkamentus sprak altijd zeer lovend over u. Er kon nooit één kwaad woord af." Professor Anderling voelde haar wangen rood worden en keek snel de andere kant uit.

"Nou ik denk dat de formele introducties wel achter de rug zijn.", zei Perkamentus, terwijl hij de beide dames naar een stoel voor zijn bureau verwees. Zelf ging hij achter zijn bureau zitten, waar hij vervolgens wat brieven tevoorschijn trok en deze geordend op tafel neerlegde. Zodra de vrouwen zaten keek hij hen één voor één even doordringend aan. Toen trok hij één van de brieven op tafel naar voren en vouwde deze open.

"Ik begrijp dat je bent gekomen vanwege de laatste briefwisseling die we gehad hebben?" Hij sprak tot Veronique. Deze knikte lichtjes en keek hem toen weer afwachtend aan. "Ik heb over je idee voor een oplossing nagedacht en ik moet zeggen dat ik het er eigenlijk wel mee eens moet zijn. Op deze manier zijn ze genoodzaakt om met elkaar samen te werken. En daarom zou ik graag gebruik maken van dit aanbod." Het gezicht van Veronique kreeg een opgewekt humeur. Maar zodra ze de blik in Perkamentus zijn ogen zag verdween dit als sneeuw voor de zon.

"Ik zei dat ik er graag gebruik van _zou_ maken. Helaas kan ik niet in mijn eentje over deze kwestie beslissen. Daarom zou ik ook graag willen dat we Minirva hier in ons plan betrekken". Hij wees met zijn vinger naar Anderling. "Tenslotte is zij het vervangend schoolhoofd", dat laatste zei hij op een toon alsof dat de doorslag moest geven.

Professor Anderling keek de twee verwonderd aan. "Sorry professor, maar ik heb geen enkel idee waar u het over heeft. Over wat voor oplossing heeft u gecorrespondeerd?". Haar ogen keken eisend in de richting van haar collega. "Ah, maar natuurlijk.", Perkamentus ging rechtop zitten en startte zijn uitleg. "Je weet dat we het probleem met onze leerlingen hebben. Dat we er personen tussen hebben zitten die, als ze geen goede ondersteuning of een betere omgeving krijgen, volledig kunnen ontsporen. Je kon het vorig jaar al zien aankomen, maar toen hebben we er niets mee gedaan. Afgelopen jaar liep het echter wel uit de klauwen en konden we een complete ravage gelukkig voorkomen. Helaas zijn hierdoor oude vetes nog maar eens extra versterkt. Hierdoor is de breuk die we moesten herstellen, juist verder gespleten. Over dit alles heb ik vaak nagedacht en uiteindelijk ook met Veronique over gesproken. Vele brieven zijn eroverheen gegaan totdat ze een week geleden met een prachtig idee kwam, wat misschien wel eens de oplossing voor dit probleem kan worden."

Professor Anderling had het verhaal van het schoolhoofd met groeiende interesse aangehoord en zat nu letterlijk op het puntje van haar stoel om het verdere verloop te weten te komen. "En als ik dan zo vrij mag zijn, wat houdt dit plan nou precies in?" Ze probeerde haar nieuwsgierigheid nog enigszins voor zich te houden.

"Dat kan ik je wel vertellen", klonk de heldere stem van Veronique. "Ik ben zelf schoolhoofd van een school in Nederland. Hier komen alle leerlingen die niet geschikt zijn of afgewezen worden op andere scholen voor heksen en tovenaars. Over het algemeen zijn het kinderen die je niet kun categoriseren als tovenaars. Hun magie werkt op een andere manier en ze zouden daardoor ook een gevaar voor anderen kunnen vormen als ze er verkeerd mee om leren gaan. De school is niet al te groot; zeven jaren met elk zo'n dertig leerlingen. En dat gekke huizensysteem wat jullie hier hebben gaat bij ons niet op."

"Het idee wat ik had voorgesteld was dat de leerlingen waar jullie hier problemen mee hebben, om die op een soort uitwisseling te sturen naar mijn school. Door de nieuwe omgeving en het weg zijn van de huizen, is het mogelijk ze dichter tot elkaar brengen." Ze keek triomfantelijk, dit was het perfecte plan.

"Nou allemaal leuk en aardig. Maar kunnen ze dan geen overlast bezorgen? Ik bedoel, als die kinderen gaan rel schoppen dan kan het flink uit de hand lopen", Anderling keek Veronique aan. Ze was aan de ene kant wel blij met het idee, want dat zou betekenen dat ze het probleem even konden verplaatsen in de handen van iemand anders. Maar aan de andere kan vroeg ze zich toch ook af of de leraren daar wel in staat waren om een groepje ongeregeld in het gareel te houden. "Oh, maak je daar maar geen zorgen over. Mijn leerlingen houden hen wel onder de duim." Er schoot een korte witte flits door haar ogen heen en bij professor Anderling liepen de rillingen over haar rug. 'Dat mens is gevaarlijk'.

Veronique stond op van haar stoel en maakte zich klaar om te vertrekken. "We houden dus contact en ik hoor het wel, wanneer de leerlingen klaar zijn om te komen. Ik gok dat het ongeveer halverwege september zal worden." Ze schudde zowel Anderling als Perkamentus de hand en liep weer in de richting van het raam, waardoor ze eerder die dag naar binnen was gekomen. Zonder al te veel moeite klom ze op de vensterbank. Ze draaide zich nog één maal om, om de achterblijvers te groeten. Toen keek ze weer naar buiten, tikte driemaal op de bovenkant van haar hand en stapte naar buiten. Meteen werd ze gegrepen door de ijzige wind en al snel was ze verdwenen.

Professor Anderling keek Perkamentus aan. "Een eigenaardige vrouw, dat is ze."

**A/N R&R. Ik vind Veronique echt geweldig. Misschien komt het doordat ik weet wat ze nog allemaal gaat doen ^_^. **


	3. Chapter 2: Brieven

**Author's note: Eigenlijk niet heel veel te vertellen, behalve dat hier nog geen waarschuwingen bij zitten. ^^**

Hoofdstuk 02

Engeland, Surrey, Klein Zanikem, Ligusterlaan.

De regen kwam met bakken uit de hemel. Op de straten en in de tuinen lagen vijvertjes van water. Op straat zag je vrijwel niemand. De enige die zich buiten vertoonden waren de vogels en de wilde katten, hoewel ook deze zoveel mogelijk een schuilplaats zochten tegen de regen. Bij huisnummer 4 was het al niet anders. Planten hingen slap en in sommige gevallen waren er zelfs een aantal ontworteld. Binnen was het gelukkig droog en de kachel stond lekker hoog om toch nog een beetje een illusie van warmte te creëren. En hoewel het er lekker warm was, was de sfeer om te snijden. De gezelligheid was ver te zoeken. Er werd nauwelijks gepraat en als er al geconverseerd werd dan ging het over algemene dingen als het rotweer, de prijzen van de benzine of wat er die avond op het menu zou staan. Ook het nieuws bracht enkel berichten over vermissingen, ongelukken en merkwaardige weersomstandigheden.

In dat zelfde huis woonde ook Harry Potter. Al zou je dat niet zeggen als je daar binnen kwam. Hij had zich al de hele zomer op zijn kamer opgesloten en kwam er enkel uit om te kunnen eten of naar de wc te gaan. Zijn dagen waren gevuld met het lezen van de ochtendprofeet. Daarin werd hij afgespiegeld als een soort verlosser. Hij zou degene zijn die de wereld, zowel die van de tovenaars als die van de Dreuzels, zou gaan redden. Daarnaast werden de berichten van de vermissingen, die op de dreuzeljournaals wel werden vermeld, verzwegen alsof ze nooit hadden plaats gevonden. Nee, de wereld zat op dat niveau niet al te best in elkaar.

Met een zucht liet hij zijn hoofd weer terug op het kussen vallen. Er waren weer geen berichten gekomen over hoe het nou werkelijk in elkaar stak. Het ministerie had complete controle genomen over de ochtendprofeet. Alles werd gecontroleerd en gecensureerd. De mensen moeten niet nog wantrouwiger worden gemaakt dan dat ze al waren. Iedereen was bang, omdat men niet weet wat er gaat gebeuren en wanneer dat dan gebeurd. Niets was er in deze tijd zeker.

Hij sloot zijn ogen, gewoon om ze even wat rust te geven. Hij had sinds zijn terugkomst van Zweinstein nog geen nacht gewoon geslapen. Telkens als hij zijn ogen sloot voor de nacht kwamen de beelden van afgelopen jaar weer voor de geest. Het gevecht in de Hal der Profetiën en dan uiteindelijk de dood van zijn peetvader Sirius. Vele emoties hadden de revue gepasseerd; woede, tegen Bellatrix die met zoveel plezier de vloek had afgevuurd dat een einde aan zijn leven maakte. Maar ook onmacht, omdat hoe hij het ook probeerde, het was hem niet gelukt Sirius dood te wreken. Verdriet was gek genoeg pas later gekomen. En huilen probeerde hij zoveel mogelijk te voorkomen. Hij werd tenslotte dag en nacht in de gaten gehouden. Als je dan je zwakte zou tonen dan zou die beveiliging weer opgevoerd worden. Nee, de tranen kwamen meestal 's nachts, waardoor zijn nachten die normaal geslapen zouden moeten worden, wakker werden beleefd.

Zachtjes werd er op het raam getikt. Kreunend draaide hij zich om in het bed. Hij wilde niet opstaan, hij wilde blijven liggen en dan langzaam van de aarde verdwijnen. Nogmaals werd er op het raam getikt. Met een grom ging hij rechtop zitten en keek in de richting van het raam. Daar, buiten op de vensterbank, compleet doorweekt en een beetje verfomfaaid, zat een piepklein uiltje. Aan zijn poot hing een kokertje dat ongeveer dezelfde afmeting had als het vogeltje zelf. Snel stond Harry op van het bed om het raam open te doen. Ongeduldig hipte het vogeltje naar binnen en richtte daar een waar waterballet aan, door met zijn veren te slaan. Hoewel hij nu wel redelijk droog was leek hij op een rond bolletje wol met pootjes. "Wat doe jij nou hier? Dit is toch geen weer voor een uil om in te vliegen? Zelfs niet als het heel belangrijk is." Harry keek het vogeltje eens goed aan. Het uiltje keek terug met een blik die zei: ik ben gestuurd door je vrienden. En ik ben een uil van mijn woord, dus ik hou mij aan de opdracht.

Hij stak zijn pootje naar voren ten teken dat het kokertje eraf gehaald kon worden. Met enig gerommel lukte het om het kokertje los te wrikken. En terwijl hij Koe wat uilennootjes van Hedwig gaf, ging hij weer op zijn bed zitten en maakte het kokertje los. Daarin bevonden zich twee rolletjes perkament. Eén van Ron en één van Hermelien. Hij pakte die van Ron en rolde hem uit.

_Hey Harry 8 Augustus 1996_

_Ik hoop dat je niet al te slecht behandeld word daar. Als dat wel zo is, laat het dan even weten. Dan halen we je daar zo snel mogelijk vandaan. Dan komen we met z'n allen je halen en zullen we ze wel een lesje leren. _

_Sorry trouwens dat we zo lang niets van ons hebben laten horen, maar de beveiliging is heel erg verscherpt bij ons thuis. Ma die staat echt op springen. Je moet echt heel erg uitkijken met wat je doet. Gelukkig begrijpt pa de situatie wat beter en zorgt ervoor dat ze nooit lang kwaad blijft. _

_Oh, wat je ook moet weten is dat we nu extra veel mensen in huis hebben, want Bill is weer terug gekomen om in Londen bij Goudgrijp te gaan werken. En Fleur is ook neergestreken bij ons. Die twee zijn namelijk verloofd en ze is hier om haar Engels te verbeteren. Ik snap alleen niet wat mam, Ginny en Hermelien tegen haar aanwezigheid hebben. Snap jij dat nou, zo erg is dat toch niet? _

_Fred en George hebben zich officieel op de Wegisweg gevestigd en daar hun Fopwinkel geopend. En naar wat ik erover hoor gaat het daar waanzinnig. Ik hoop dat we er met z'n allen er nog naar toe kunnen gaan om er te gaan kijken. En daarmee bedoel ik natuurlijk ook jou hè. Want we halen je daar binnenkort gewoon weg. Wat dacht je van 12 Augustus? Dan komen we je om 13.00 van huis oppikken en kun je ook met ons mee naar school. Je oom en tante vinden dat toch niet erg? _

_Weet je wat, we doen het gewoon. _

_Tot dan!_

_Ron_

Harry keek naar het perkament, met daar de brief van zijn vriend op geschreven. Het moest allemaal eventjes tot hem doordringen. Kennelijk was Hermelien al aangekomen. Ergens stak het wel een beetje, dat iedereen daar gezellig zat te wezen en dat hij daar net bij kon wezen.

Hij las de brief nog een keertje door. 12 augustus, dat was overmorgen. Dan had hij in ieder geval tijd genoeg om zijn oom en tante erop voor te bereiden dat de familie Wemel hem hier kwamen ophalen. Hij moest nog denken aan de laatste keer dat ze waren gekomen. De uitkomst was geweest, dat de hele woonkamer een complete ravage was geworden. Sindsdien hadden de Duffelingen geen goed woord over gehad tegenover de Wemels. Kortom dit zou wel weer eens een gezellig gesprek kunnen worden.

Hij legde de brief van Ron aan de kant en pakte het tweede rolletje perkament; de brief van Hermelien. Hij rolde hem uit en begon te lezen.

_Harry, 8 augustus 1996_

_Ik hoop dat Ron je niet al te veel onzin heeft zitten vertellen. Het zal daar toch wel allemaal meevallen. En mocht het niet zo zijn, dan moet je beslist ven een uiltje sturen. Je weet dat we allemaal om je geven en dat we het beste met je voor hebben. _

_Hier valt het allemaal wel mee. De beveiliging is inderdaad heel erg verhoogd en we mogen niet veel naar buiten, vanwege het gevaar voor een aanval. Het Nest is omgetoverd tot nieuw Hoofdkwartier. Schouwers komen af en aan met nieuwe informatie. Maar soms is deze informatie zo tegenstrijdig dat we ook niet meer weten wat we moeten geloven en wat niet._

_Het is hier ook heel druk. Zoals Ron je waarschijnlijk wel verteld zal hebben zijn Fleur en Bill hier neergestreken. De manier waarop ze zich gedraagt is echt verschrikkelijk. De vraagt de hele tijd naar je en spreekt over 'Arry, alsof je haar grote held bent. _

_Ik hoop dat je inderdaad op 12 augustus kunt komen, want we kunnen wel wat afleiding gebruiken. _

_Wees alsjeblieft heel erg voorzichtig en doe geen gekke dingen. Ga in deze tijd niet de held uithangen, dan komen we je zo snel mogelijk ophalen. _

_Heel veel liefs, Hermelien_

Die Hermelien. Altijd bezorgd over wat er aan de hand is en moederend over dingen waarover niet gemoederd hoeft te worden. Irritant, maar ook wel lief. Hij legde de twee brieven naast zich op het nachtkast en begon rond te kijken in de kamer. Het was een beetje een rommeltje. De hutkoffer had hij in de hoek gesmeten en enkel de belangrijkste dingen had hij eruit gehaald. Dingen als de vuile was en boeken over zwerkbal en verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Meer om de zinnen te verzetten dan dat hij er echt in geïnteresseerd was op het moment.

Harry stond op van zijn bed en begon alle spullen, die her en der door de kamer verspreid lagen, bij elkaar te zoeken. Om ze vervolgens zonder echt er op te letten of het wel netjes gebeurde, zo in de koffer te gooien. Hij zocht de gehele kamer af. Hij kwam er achter dat er een kolonie muizen zich tegoed hadden gedaan aan de verjaardagskoekjes van Hagrid, die hij onder zijn bed had geschoven, omdat ze zoals gewoonlijk weer te lang in de oven hadden gestaan. Harry mocht Hagrid erg graag, maar hij was nooit erg gesteld geweest op zijn kookkunsten. Hij hield er een nogal vreemde smaak op na.

Na de laatste dingen bij elkaar te hebben gezocht en alles zoveel mogelijk hebben proberen te rekken, was het dan toch tijd geworden om zijn oom en tante op de komst van de Wemels voor te bereiden. Dus met een vermoeide zucht kwam hij van de grond overeind en liep naar de deur. Even aarzelde hij nog, maar toen schudde hij zijn hoofd en liep de deur door, op weg naar de woonkamer.

Voorzichtig deed Harry de deur van woonkamer open. Oom Herman had buien waarin hel en verdoemenis over je uitsprak en mocht het binnen handbereik zijn, het servies door de kamer gooide. Ze waren daarom ook al een tijdje geleden overgegaan op plastic borden en kopjes. De kans dat er dan wat stuk zou gaan, werd daarmee wat verkleind. Maar zoals het er nu uit zag had oom Herman een bijzonder goed humeur.

Met een inwendige zucht van verlichting stapte Harry de kamer in. Daar waren de Duffelingen net aan de thee gegaan. Harry kuchte een keer. Niemand reageerde. Hij kuchte nog maar eens, alleen nu iets harder. Nog steeds kreeg hij geen reactie. 'Nou als het zo niet kan, dan maar op de drastische manier'. En met die gedachte riep hij de kamer in: "Even voor jullie informatie, overmorgen komt de familie Wemel mij hier om 13.00 uur ophalen." Voor even was het doodstil in de woonkamer en net op het moment dat Harry dacht dat ze het wel goed zouden vinden en hij de kamer wilde verlaten klonk de barse stem van oom Herman door de kamer. "Dat is toch niet die familie die hier de vorige keer hier zo'n ravage heeft veroorzaakt?".

"Als je dat incident met de haard bedoeld, dan is het wel zo. Elke andere keer was het echter niet hun bedoening", Harry sprak rustig, met een stalen gezicht. Hij was te moe van alle dingen die waren gebeurd om zich hier ook nog weer druk over te maken. "Ha, ik wist het. Het zijn die imbecielen. Nou daar komt mooi niks van in. Al moet ik het huis barricaderen met houten staken en ze allemaal één voor één neerhalen. Niemand van dat soort komt hier naar binnen of maar in de buurt van mijn huis. Begrijp je dat?". Oom Herman was van zijn stoel opgestaan en stond nu vlak voor Harry in het midden van de kamer.

"Ik zal dat allemaal onthouden. Alle dingen die je gezegd hebt. Maar ik denk niet dat ze veel indruk zullen maken op de schouwers die mij schaduwen. Want bij hij minste teken van gevaar of verstoring van het plan, zijn zij bevoegd in te grijpen. En dit zal wat meer impact hebben dan die varkensstaart die Dirk kreeg." Harry keek Herman doordingend aan, om hem ervan te doordringen dat tegenspreken eigenlijk geen enkele zin had. "En denk eens na hoe fijn het is als ik hier niet ben. Je hebt dan geen last meer van me. Ik kan namelijk heel veel stampij maken. Dus aan u de keuze."

Even leek Herman zich in een tweestrijd te bevinden, maar hij werd door zijn vrouw uit de problemen geholpen. "Nou ga dan maar, maar zorg ervoor dat ze geen troep maken en hun voeten vegen als ze binnen komen." Petunia klonk zeer stellig en Harry was el blij dat zij het op zich had genomen om de beslissing te nemen, want communiceren met zijn oom was onmogelijk. Oom Herman daarentegen keek woedend, maar tante Petunia gaf hem een blik van: hoe nou eens je klep dicht. Dus hij zei niks meer.

Harry was opgelucht, het was gelukt zonder al te veel trammelant. Nu kon hij zich rustig gaan voorbereiden op zijn terugkeer naar Het Nest. Voor het eerst in de gehele vakantie had hij weer iets om naar uit te kijken. Overmorgen, dan zou het gaan gebeuren.

**A/N R&R, Oeh, ik weet hoe het verder gaat en het volgende hoofdstuk werd echt leuk. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: Ophalen en afleveren

**Warnings: slapstick humor, slechte woordgrappen (^_^'') **

Hoofdstuk 03

Het was uiteindelijk 12 augustus. En hoewel het weer nog steeds niet veel soeps was, probeerde een waterig zonnetje toch door de wolken heen te breken en zijn licht op de wereld te laten schijnen. Zoiets als een teken van hoop voor de wereld. En op deze bleke ochtend was één iemand al extra vroeg opgestaan om zo op tijd klaar te zijn met alle dagelijkse dingen. Klaar om meteen te kunnen vertrekken naar een beter oord. Al om half acht zat hij aan de ontbijttafel met een bord voor zijn neus. En omdat het een speciale dag was had hij besloten om eens lekker uit te pakken, met een groots ontbijt. Tenminste groots, voor de begrippen van dat huis dan. Het was eigenlijk niet meer dan een toastje, wat gebakken spek en een omelet. Maar voor iemand die tevreden is met de kleine dingen in het leven, was dit ontbijt voor Harry dan ook zeer smakelijk. Wat het nog extra aanlokkelijk maakte was dat er nog verder niemand op was en hij dus de keuken voor zichzelf had. In zichzelf glimlachend at hij zijn bord leeg. Hij sloot zijn vingers om het kopje thee en sloot zijn ogen even om de warmte binnen te laten.

'Geniet maar zolang je nog kan, Potter!', sneerde een stem vanuit de deuropening. Harry deed meteen zijn ogen open en keek toen naar het plompe lichaam van zijn neef Dirk. Met moeite wist hij zijn thee nog binnen te houden. Snel slikte hij het hete goedje door en proestte het toen uit van het lachen. Het was werkelijk geen gezicht. Dirk had één van zijn al wat oudere pyjama's aangetrokken om in te slapen en aangezien hij zich niet echt aan het voorgeschreven dieet hield, bolde het bovenstuk ver op en stonden de knoopjes op knappen. En het lachen van Harry maakte Dirk alleen maar kwader, waardoor zijn shirt nog verder opgerekt werd en er een knoop in het midden vervaarlijk begon te trillen. Harry leek weer iets bij te komen van zijn lachaanval en veegde de tranen uit zijn ogen. Dirk daarentegen was zo rood als een tomaat en het koste hem duidelijk moeite om zijn woede in toom te houden. "Je vindt jezelf wel heel erg grappig hè?', riep hij naar Harry, die nu weer aan tafel was gaan zitten. "Oh nee hoor, ik vind het helemaal niet zo grappig eigenlijk". Harry wachtte even op de reactie van Dirk en hij werd niet teleurgesteld. Deze had zijn gezicht weer enigszins in plooi weten te trekken. "Oh ja, meen je dat echt?". 'Soms was hij ook echt zo dom', dacht Harry terwijl hij zijn antwoord formuleerde. "Oh ja, het was absoluut niet grappig. Nee, ik zou het veel liever omschrijven als ronduit hilarisch. Met de nadruk op rond."

Hij had de woorden nog niet gesproken of Dirks gezicht begon weer rood te worden, maar nu waren er ook plekken die een fijne tint paars kleurden. En hoewel zijn lichaam toch voornamelijk uit nutteloos vet bestond, was het aanspannen van die weinige spieren toch voldoende om dat trillende knoopje van zijn jasje af te schieten. Het vloog door de keuken heen, recht op Harry af. Deze kon hem nog maar net ontwijken, waarna het tegen de muren afketste en alsof het zo geplant was, kwam de knoop recht in zijn oog terecht. Met een schreeuw van pijn sloeg Dirk achterover op de grond. Kermend van de pijn bleef hij op de grond liggen draaien en piepen. Harry's lach was verdwenen. Hij was met stomheid geslagen. Zulk soort dingen zag je in slapstick-films, niet in je eigen huis. Maar hier lag het bewijs, gewoon voor hem op de grond.

Plots klonk er gestommel op de trap en even daarna werd de deur open gegooid en stonden daar zijn oom en tante in hun nachtkledij in de deuropening. Even nog keken ze Harry aan, maar al gauw slaakte tante Petunia een gilletje van schrik en rende over naar waar Dirk nog steeds druk bezig was met zijn oog. Voorzichtig pulkte ze het knoopje uit de greep van Dirks vingers en bekeek ze het nu opgezwollen oog. Hoewel de schade meeviel, maakte Dirk er een enorm drama van. "Mammie, hij heeft dit expres gedaan!", brulde hij luidkeels uit. "Hij heeft hét gebruikt om mijn oog te raken. Ik kon er helemaal niks aan doen." Het snikken hield nog even aan, maar alle aandacht was nu op Harry gericht. "Wat, mag ik vragen, heb jij gedaan?". Oom Hermans gezicht kwam nu gevaarlijk dicht bij die van Harry. Deze slikte even voor hij rustig antwoordde. "Ik heb helemaal niks gedaan. Dirks pyjama kon zijn opgezwollen lichaam niet meer aan. Dus zijn knoopje schoot eraf en schoot via een omweg zijn oog in. Echt ik heb er niks mee te maken!". Hij liep achteruit om uit de greep van zijn oom te blijven. "Ik geloof er geen donder van. Dirk is goed gevormd en jij trekt altijd ongeluk aan. Altijd als er iets gebeurt dan ben jij aanwezig. Ga je spullen pakken en verdwijn. NU!". Hij wees met zijn dikke vinger naar de deur. Harry liep snel langs iedereen heen en stopte nog even voor hij de hal in liep. Hij draaide zich om en riep ze nog na: "Als jullie nou met alle geweld willen dat ik hier vertrek, wees dan maar blij, want vandaag komen ze mij toch ophalen!". Hierna trok hij de deur met een klap achter zich dicht.

Harry stampte de trap op. Hij deed extra zijn best om zoveel mogelijk lawaai te maken. 'Die sukkels, mij uitmaken voor ongeluksaantrekker. Ik heb helemaal niks gedaan.' Hij kookte in zijn hoofd en vele gedachten kwamen naar voren.

Eenmaal in zijn kamer aangekomen trok hij zijn koffer naar zich toe en begon alle spullen die binnen zijn bereik waren er in te mikken; boeken, potjes, kleren, gewaden en rollen perkament en ganzenveren. Alles ging ongeordend de hutkoffer in. Hij sloeg de deksel dicht en pakte de kooi van Hedwig. De uil klapwiekte wild door de plotselinge bewegingen. Ze kraste verontwaardig en ging knorrig weer recht zitten.

Nadat hij alles naast de kast op de grond had gezet, ging hij op zijn bed liggen wachten. Wachten tot het 13.00 uur was en de Wemels hem kwamen ophalen.

Om klokslag 13.00 uur ging de bel. Harry schoot overeind van zijn bed. Dat waren de Wemels! Eindelijk was het verlossende moment dan aangebroken. Hij sprintte zijn slaapkamer uit en holde naar de trap. Bovenaan de trap bleef hij staan. Zijn oom was hem voor bij de deur.

Bang voor wat er gebeuren bleef hij staan kijken. Als hij zou ingrijpen zou het alleen maar erger worden. Oom Herman deed de deur open om te zien wie er aanbelde. Hij was met stomheid geslagen toen hij zag wie daar voor zijn neus stonden. Het was de meest vreemde combinatie van mensen die hij in zijn leven had gezien. Allereerst had je meneer Wemel, die had geprobeerd om er zo normaal mogelijk uit te zien, maar daarmee compleet de plank missloeg. Hij droeg een fel groen jasje en een groene legerbroek. Op zijn hoofd droeg hij een zwarte bolhoed met veer. Naast hem stond Remus, met zijn altijd slonzige kleding leek hij eerder een dakloze dan een volleerd tovenaar. Als laatste van de volwassenen kwam Dolleman en hij had niet eens de moeite genomen om er als Dreuzel uit te zien. Zijn glazen oog bleef maar draaien in zijn kas en onderzocht alles wat er om hen heen gebeurde. De enige twee die nog redelijk normaal leken waren Ron en Hermelien. Ze stonden vooraan en probeerden langs het brede lichaam van oom Herman heen te kijken, op zoek naar Harry.

Harry kon vanaf zijn positie het gezicht van oom Herman niet zien, maar hij kon wel raden hoe het er nu uit zou zien. Rood aangelopen, neigend naar een felle kleur paars.

Langzaam draaide oom Herman zich om en keek Harry aan. "Wat is hier de betekenis van? Wat doen die lui op mijn grond? Ik wil dat je ze nu meteen weer weg stuurt. Zij horen hier niet en dat weet je zelf net zo goed als ik.". Zijn stem klonk ondanks alles verrassend kalm. Harry was van zijn stuk gebracht. Had zijn oom eindelijk zijn verstand verloren of hadden ze iemand gestuurd om hem te komen vervangen. Na enkele seconden besefte hij dat er nog steeds een antwoord van hem verwacht werd. "Ik had u toch vertelt dat ze vandaag om één uur langs zouden komen om mij op te pikken. U heeft zelf gezegd dat het oké was. Dus wat zeurt u nou."

"Hoe kan ik er nou mee ingestemd hebben, dat dit zootje imbecielen bij mij naar binnen komen. Het is je reinste schande!". Oom Herman maakte zo'n lawaai dat Petunia en Dirk die in de woonkamer waren geschrokken de hal inliepen. Verschrikt bleven ze daar staan. "Herman, wat is hier aan de hand en wie zijn die vreemde mensen?" Petunia stak een vinger op en wees op het groepje dat nog steeds onaangedaan in de deuropening stonden. Nog voor oom Herman de tijd had om te antwoorden klonk de stem van Dolleman; "Wij zijn hier om Harry op te halen van zijn schuilplaats. En hem over te plaatsen naar zijn nieuwe adres. We willen niet dat er gewonden of misschien wel doden zullen vallen, dus u kunt maar beter meewerken." Oom Herman wilde al weer protesteren, zeggen dat dit toch echt zijn eigen huis is, maar Dolleman onderbrak hem en voegde er op een zachte, maar dreigende toon aan toe: "Wij zijn bevoegd om iedereen uit te schakelen die ons in de weg loopt of ons verhindert ons werk te doen." Hierna wrong hij zich langs hem heen, groette Dirk en Petunia en beende op Harry af.

"Ik zie dat je het weer een zomer hebt uitgehouden hier?". Het was niet echt een vraag, maar Harry knikte toch maar. "Ik hoop dat je al je spullen klaar hebt, want we willen hier zo snel mogelijk weer weg zijn." Hij stuurde Harry de trap weer op en gebaarde naar Ron en Hermelien dat ze hetzelfde moesten doen. Daarna draaide hij zich om naar Lupos, de man had alle commotie in stilzwijgen bekeken. "Remus, zorg dat er een Viavia klaar staat, zodat we zo naar het Nest kunnen gaan."Remus knikte en liep naar de keuken. Even later kwam hij terug met één van de plastic bekers en kort daarna klonk ook het gestommel op de trap. Met z'n drieën droegen ze de hutkoffer de trap af, daarbij er voor zorgend dat de kooi met Hedwig er niet afviel. De vogel sloeg woest met haar vleugels en keek doodsbenauwd.

Toen ze allemaal in de hal stonden gebaarde meneer Wemel dat ze om de Viavia moesten komen staan en de beker moesten aanraken. Hij draaide zich nog even om naar de Duffelingen en met een ruk voelbaar rond de navel waren ze op weg naar het Nest.

Met een smak landden ze met z'n allen op het erf van het Nest. De kippen die daar rondliepen renden verschrikt kakelend alle kanten uit. Mevrouw Wemel, gewaarschuwd door het tumult, kwam op een drafje naar buiten gehold. Eenmaal bij het groepje aangekomen, name ze Harry meteen in een enorme knuffel. Even later hield ze hem op armlengte van zich af en nam hem nog eens goed op. "Jongen, je bent weer eens veel te mager. Heb je wel goed gegeten daar? En moet je eens zien hoe je eruit ziet, die kleren gaan vanavond nog in de was.". Daarna keek ze over Harry schouder naar de rest van het gezelschap. Ron en Hermelien moesten grinniken om de manier waarop Harry door mevrouw Wemel werd gekeurd. Molly wendde zich tot de volwassenen. "Ik mag aannemen dat alles goed verlopen is en dat er geen problemen waren?". Ze keek ze allemaal doordringend aan. Met een kort knikje bevestigde Dolleman haar vermoeden. "Nou dan gaan we nu allemaal naar binnen. We hebben tenslotte nog een verjaardagsfeest in te halen.". Onder de protesten dat het niet hoefde en dat hij niet tot last wilde zijn liet Harry zich naar binnen loodsen. Maar mevrouw Wemel wilde er niets van weten en uiteindelijk moest hij zich er bij neer leggen dat hij niet onder een verjaardagsfeest uit kon komen.

Een uurtje later is iedereen opgefrist en waren ze door Molly naar beneden geroepen om te feesten. Eenmaal in de keuken aangekomen was er een enorme taart te zien. Rond met drie lagen. Vanaf de bovenste laag liep chocoladeglazuur in straaltjes als een rivier naar beneden. Het was gekroond met een groene minidraak van suiker die op vaste tijden zijn bek open deed en een straaltje slagroom uitspoot. En niet alleen zag het er heerlijk uit, het smaakte ook nog eens verrukkelijk. En nadat iedereen twee en in Rons geval drie stukken taart gehad hadden. Zakten ze tevreden achterover. "Dat was weer heerlijk, mevrouw Wemel.", merkte Harry op. "Nou dank je lieverd. Maar gaan jullie met z'n drieën maar weer naar Rons kamer, want ik neem aan dat er veel te vertellen valt over de zomervakantie.". Molly joeg ze vriendelijk de kamer uit en gedrieën liepen ze naar boven. Eenmaal daar aangekomen lieten ze zich op de bedden vallen en keken elkaar eens aan. "Nou, waar zullen we beginnen.", begon Harry.

**A/N: Ach, zo slecht was het nou ook weer niet. Volgende hoofdstuk komen we onze eerste slechterik in vermomming tegen. Wie zou dat zijn? ^_^ R&R**


	5. Chapter 4: Wegisweg

**Warnings: Niets, behalve een aankomend slechterik dan en wat nieuwe en belangrijke mensen**

Hoofdstuk 04

Er heerste een ongemakkelijke stilte in de kamer in het nest. Het was alsof er heel veel verteld moest worden, maar niemand precies wist waar te beginnen. "Nou, hebben jullie nog wat leuks gedaan terwijl ik bij de Duffelingen opgesloten zat?". Harry's stem klonk scherper dan hij hem had doen willen klinken. Hij had meteen spijt van zijn uitval toen hij de gezichten van zijn twee vrienden zag. "Nou weet je maat, het is hier heel druk geweest de afgelopen tijd", begon Ron voorzichtig. "Leden van de orde lopen hier in en uit. Telkens weer met nieuw nieuws over verdwijningen en berichten dat Dreuzels steeds meer in de gaten beginnen te krijgen. Iedere keer wanneer er slecht nieuws is, moet je uit mams buurt gaan, want dan flipt ze helemaal. Ze is zo gestrest de laatste tijd.". Ron stopte even. Het was hier dus eigenlijk helemaal niet zo gezellig als Harry eerst gedacht hadden. Ze waren hier weliswaar niet onderhevig aan het terreur van de Duffelingen, maar zoals het er nu naar uitzag waren ze opgesloten in het huis voor de rest van de zomer.

"Oh, en er was nog iets", onderbrak Hermelien Harry's gedachten. "De ordevergaderingen worden nu hier gehouden. Dus het leek ons een goed idee om te proberen wat van de gesprekken mee te krijgen. En een paar dagen geleden was mevrouw Wemel vergeten de Fnuik-spreuk op de deur van de keuken te doen en konden we onze Hangoren er onderdoor schuiven. We hebben iets heel vreemds opgepikt.".

"Het blijkt dat er een aantal leden van de orde de opdracht hebben gekregen om het huis van Malfidus in de gaten te houden. Nou is dat niet eens het vreemdste. Maar de laatste paar dagen schijnen er vreemde geluiden vandaan te komen. En om de zoveel tijd is er flikkerend licht te zien vanachter de ramen.". "Maar waarom vallen de schouwers dan niet binnen? Ik bedoel, dit is toch verdacht?". Harry keek met een vragende blik zijn vrienden aan. Ron haalde zijn schouders op, maar Hermelien had wel een idee. "Als ze zomaar gaan binnen vallen, alleen omdat er wat mysterieuze verschijningen zijn geweest, dan kan dat hun kop kosten. Het zou mooi zijn als er inderdaad plannen worden gesmeed en dat ze dan zo worden verijdeld, maar het kan ook net zo goed iets totaal onschuldigs zijn." "Ja, ja, totaal onschuldig. Bij een Malfidus? Dacht het toch echt niet", schamperde Ron. Hermelien zei niets, maar haalde alleen haar schouders op.

Plotseling werd er op de deur geklopt. En met wat gepiep ging hij open. In de deuropening was vooral veel rood haar te zien, met daaronder een lachend meisjes gezicht. "Ah, hier zaten jullie. Ik dacht al dat ik jullie had zien terug komen. Waarom kwamen jullie niet even bij me langs?". Ginny's gezicht had een doordringende blik. Harry's gezicht klaarde op, hij had altijd al een zwak gehad voor Ron's jongere zusje. "Oh, hoi Ginny. Kom er toch gezellig bijzitten." Hij klopte met zijn hand op een vrij plaatsje op het bed. "Sorry dat kan niet, ik kwam alleen even zeggen dat we over tien minuten gaan eten en dat mam jullie alle drie schoon beneden verwacht.". Na dat gezegd te hebben liep ze de kamer weer uit.

Hermelien stootte Harry aan. "Je vindt haar echt heel leuk hè?". Ze grinnikte en Ron kreeg een rood hoofd. Harry zei niks en haalde alleen zijn schouders op. Ginny was een schat, echt waar! Maar hij voelde niet meer dan een soort broederliefde voor haar. De laatste tijd wist hij ook niet meer zo goed wat hij dan wel voelde. Het maalde en draaide allemaal in zijn hoofd.

"Kom", onderbrak Ron Harry's overpeinzingen. "We zullen mam maar niet langer laten wachten en bovendien ruik ik vanaf hier al de ovenschotel die ze ons beloofd had". Hij snoof luidruchtig de geur op. "Bij jou draait echt alles om eten, hè?" Hermelien keek hem bestraffend aan, terwijl ze zich naar beneden begaven.

Onder het eten was het stil. De sfeer was gespannen en alleen het kauwen van het eten was te horen. Meneer Wemel was na de lunch weer naar het Ministerie gegaan en was nog niet teruggekeerd. Het leek Harry maar beter als hij zijn mond zou houden. Hij wilde er niet voor zorgen dat de er iets ontplofte.

Plotseling keek mevrouw Wemel scherp op. "Hij is weer thuis". Ze keek naar de klok aan de wand. Harry had altijd een fascinatie voor de klok gehad. Het had geen cijfers en niet twee, maar wel negen verschillende wijzers. Elk met een portret van één van de Wemels. Op het moment dat ze had gesproken, was de wijzer van meneer Wemel van 'werk' naar 'thuis' gegaan. En zoals gezegd kwam meneer Wemel een moment later door de deur de keuken binnenlopen. Hij zag er vermoeid uit. Het was ook zwaar de laatste tijd. Voldermort had zich in het openbaar getoond en niemand kon het nu nog omheen dat hij was teruggekeerd. Hij liep naar mevrouw Wemel toe en gaf haar een kus op haar wang. Je kon aan haar zien dat ze blij was dat hij weer thuis was.

Na zijn spullen aan de kant te hebben gelegd, schoof hij aan, aan tafel. Terwijl hij wat van het eten opschepte begon hij te vertellen.

"We hebben er weer ééntje ontmaskerd. Hij had weliswaar geen hoge positie, maar wel duidelijk onder invloed van de Imperius-vloek." Hij zuchtte terwijl hij een slok van zijn drinken nam. "Ik ben bang dat het Ministerie meer en meer geïnfiltreerd wordt. We zullen op onze eigen organisatie moeten vertrouwen, want de mensen daar zijn te makkelijk beïnvloedbaar.".

Voor een aantal minuten was het doodstil. Iedereen zat de informatie die meneer Wemel bracht te verwerken. De sfeer die aan het begin van de avond nog enigszins dragelijk was geweest, was nu verdwenen. De meesten zaten wat ongemakkelijk om zich heen te kijken of wiebelden op hun stoel. "Oh verdorie!", riep mevrouw Wemel uit. "Als jullie niet stil kunnen zitten, ga dan maar. Zorg dat je goed slaapt, we hebben nog een hoop te doen." Opgeschrikt door deze plotselinge woorden, vertrokken ze naar boven.

Harry sliep die nacht niet al te best. Hij lag te piekeren over wat er vandaag allemaal was gebeurd. Ze waren in de eerste plaats hem met veel mensen komen halen. Niet dat het zo gek was, er liep tenslotte een seriemoordenaar rond. Nu hij zichzelf bekend had gemaakt en ook al een aanval had ingezet op het leven van De-Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven, was het heel waarschijnlijk dat hij nog meer pogingen ging wagen.

Het beangstigde hem dat het Ministerie zo over zich heen liet lopen. Net na de aanval op het Departement van Mystificatie had het er alles aan gedaan om er gedegen uit te zien. Ze hadden zich getoond als een ministerie dat de zaken ondanks de naderende dreiging onder controle had. Dit had ervoor gezorgd dat de mensen gekalmeerd werden en niet elkaar meteen gingen wantrouwen. Helaas was dit slechts een masker geweest, dat nu langzaamaan in stukken uit elkaar aan het vallen was. Het zou zijn ware aard tonen en het zou Harry niets verbazen als er berichten via de Schouwers zouden komen dat de hoge posities ook waren overgenomen door volgelingen van Voldermort. Harry moest daarbij nog even aan Percy denken, die werkte als assistent van de Minister van Toverkunst. Zou hij ook al onder een vloek zitten? Of zou hij gewoon zijn overgelopen naar de Duistere zijde? Hij hoopte het niet, want hoewel hij hem nooit echt gemogen had, hij gunde het niemand van de familie die hij als zijn eigen familie was gaan zien.

Als laatste dacht hij aan wat Ron en Hermelien hem hadden vertelt. Over dat er vreemde gebeurtenissen waren geweest bij Huize Malfidus. Nou was het op zich geen vreemd idee, maar toch. Lichtflitsen, rare geluiden. Harry begon nieuwsgierig te worden naar wat daar aan de hand was. Hij zou het nooit aan zijn vrienden willen toegeven, hell hij durfde het zelf amper toe te geven, maar hij had altijd al een vreemde fascinatie gehad voor Malfidus. Het was een puur professionele fascinatie geweest en als het aan Harry lag zou het ook nooit meer worden dan dat. Maar toch, hoe graag zou hij nu niet willen weten wat er daar gebeurde.

Hij bleef zo nog enkele uren liggen, totdat ook hij uiteindelijk in slaap viel.

De dagen daarna hielden ze zich vooral bezig met allerlei klusje in en om het huis. Vaak waren dit overbodige dingen die meer bedoelt waren om ze bezig te houden dan echt dingen die gedaan moesten worden. Zo bevonden Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny zich op een morgen in de tuin waar ze het onkruid uit het grasveld moesten trekken. Dit was geen moeilijk werk, maar wel werk waar je erg veel las van je rug krijgt, vanwege het constant voorover buigen. Toen ze even waren gepauzeerd om hun rug te rechten, hoorde ze het klappen van vleugels. Bij het omhoog kijken zagen ze een statige bosuil naar het huis toe komen vliegen, met in zijn bek een stapeltje brieven. Deze waren ongetwijfeld van Zweinstein.

De uil naderde het viertal snel en scheerde rakelings over hun hoofden, om vervolgens op het hek te landen. Hermelien liep op de uil af om de brieven op te halen. Ze waren inderdaad afkomstig van school. De vogel vloog op, blij dat zijn taak erop zat. Eenmaal terug bij de andere drie, deelde ze de brieven uit. In stilte maakten ze de brieven open en bekeken de lijst van boeken die dit jaar gehaald moesten worden. Ook zat er voor drie van hen de uitslag van de Slijmballen bij.

"Ah! Mooi. Ik heb een uitmuntend in vrijwel elk vak.". Hermelien keek blij de kring rond. "Alleen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kusten is wat minder gegaan. Ik heb er slechts een Boven Verwachting voor." Ze keek een beetje beteuterd. "Slechts een boven verwachting?", riep Ron uit. "Hermelien! Dat is hartstikke goed en jij bent nog niet tevreden?". Hij keek weer naar zijn eigen lijst met cijfers. "Waarzeggerij verknalt en ook Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst is geen voldoende geworden. Maar ik heb wel een Boven Verwachting in Bezweringen en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." Hij keek tevreden. Harry bekeek zijn eigen lijst, het was best goed geworden. Voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hij had zelfs een Uitmuntend. Hij vouwde het briefje weer op, stopte het in zijn zak en liep weer terug naar het huis. De anderen keken hem enigszins bezorgd na. "Volgens mij gaat het niet zo goed met hem. We kunnen hem maar beter in de gaten houden.". Hermelien keek gelaten.

De volgende dag zouden de aan het eind van de ochtend naar de Wegisweg gaan, om daar hun spullen voor het aankomende jaar te kopen. Ook hadden meneer en mevrouw Wemel belooft om een bezoekje te brengen aan de fopwinkel van de Wemel-tweeling.

Hoewel er gevaar in de wereld was, was er geen extra beveiliging geregeld. Je wist niet wie je kon vertrouwen en meneer Wemel had vertelt dat er vele Schouwers gestationeerd waren op de Wegisweg in deze tijd van het jaar.

Ze brachten bezoekje aan de boekhandel voor de schoolboeken. Er werden nieuwe ingrediënten gekocht bij de apotheker. Er moesten nog wat extra veren, potjes inkt en rollen perkament gehaald worden en Ginny moest een nieuw uniform hebben. Na een aantal uur gewinkeld te hebben en ze hadden geluncht bij een klein restaurantje, besloten ze de dag te beëindigen met een bezoekje aan Fred en George.

Toen ze aankwamen bij de fopwinkel was het heel erg druk. De winkel zelf was een groot contrast tegenover de andere winkels op de Wegisweg. Het was groot, kleurrijk en volgestouwd met de meest vreemde artikelen. Van tijdelijke liefdesdrankjes tot spijbelsmuldozen in verschillende maten. Ook waren er tegen de wand van de zaak stapels met dozen vol vuurwerk te vinden. De winkel zelf was overvol. Ze konden zich dan ook maar met moeite naar voren wurmen om de tweeling gedag te zeggen. Vlakbij de kassa waar de tweeling zaken deed stonden drie meisjes druk met elkaar te praten. Wat ze zeiden was echter niet verstaan, de taal was compleet vreemd voor hen.

"_Heb je gehoord wat ze dit jaar gaan doen? We krijgen kennelijk extra mensen op school." _Een lichtbruin meisje met een grote bos zwart krullend haar keek vragend naar het andere meisje. Ze had een doos met extra zoete spring-lollies in haar hand.

"_Ja, ik heb er iets over gehoord. Het schijnen studenten te zijn die op hun eigen school voor de nodige problemen zorgen. Volgens mam was het onze taak om ze weer in het gareel te krijgen". _Ze droeg haar auberginekleurige haar in een lange vlecht op haar rug. Met verkleurende ogen keek ze naar het doosje in haar vriendin haar handen, deze trilde al de hele tijd en ze vertrouwde het niet helemaal.

"_Weet je waar je zus is gebleven? Ik dacht dat ze na jou de winkel binnen was gegaan?". _Het eerste meisje keek om zich heen, duidelijk op zoek naar iemand. Ze stopte toen ze achter in de winkel een in bordeaux gehuld figuur zag staan. De kap van haar mantel was half over haar hoofd getrokken en haar donkerblauwe haar viel langs haar gezicht naar beneden. Haar helderblauwe ogen glommen van nieuwsgierigheid terwijl ze allerlei artikelen bekeek. _"Was het een goed idee om haar hier mee te nemen? Ik bedoel, met haar situatie en zo.". _Het donkere meisje keek bezorgt naar haar vriendin.

"_Ze zit al te vaak binnen, ik kan haar zo'n uitje eigenlijk niet ontzeggen en je weet dat het haar goed doet. Bovendien is de laatste tijd stabiel." _De toon waarop ze dat zei, gaf aan dat de discussie hiermee was afgelopen. _"Betaal jij dat even, dan gaan we dan naar huis"._ Ze knikte naar de doos met spring-lollies en liep daarna naar haar zus toe.

Met een half oor had Harry de conversatie gevolgd. Hij had er geen woord van verstaan, maar het klonk alsof ze het ergens niet over eens waren.

"Harry, wat is?", Ron keek hem vragend aan. "Zit je iets dwars, je hebt zo'n frons in je voorhoofd?".

"Zag jij ook die vreemd geklede mensen die hier net aan de kassa stonden? Ze spraken geen Engels, ik kon ze tenminste niet verstaan.". Harry keek Ron doordringend aan.

"Nee maat, ik heb niets gezien. Bovendien er zijn hier honderden mensen en allemaal even vreemd. Dat is nou eenmaal de tovenaarswereld.". "Ja daar zal je wel gelijk in hebben". Harry liet het onderwerp rusten. Maar ergens in zijn achterhoofd bleef het toch knagen, iets aan die mensen kwam hem bekend voor. Hij kon er alleen zijn vinger niet op leggen.

De rest van de dag ging voorbij zonder verdere voorvallen en tegen vijven waren ze weer terug in het Nest, waar mevrouw Wemel weer een heerlijke maaltijd op tafel toverde. In een paar dagen zouden ze op de trein nar Zweinstijn zitten voor een nieuw schooljaar. Ze probeerden het er nu nog even van te nemen, voor het te laat was.

**A/N: Op naar het volgende hoofdstuk! R&R**

**p.s. Die laatste drie worden nog heel belangrijk. **


	6. Chapter 5: Eigenaardigheden

**Lees en huiver. Het was de bedoeling dat het veel eerder klaar zou zijn, maar door een onverwachte griep heb ik meer geslapen dan de bedoeling was en dus minder tijd hieraan besteed. Dus de laptop mee naar school en daar zo goed mogelijk kunnen werken, natuurlijk tot grote frustratie van de leraren. **

**Warnings: nog niets eigenlijk. Dat komt nog wel. Oh ja, misschien een devil in desguise :P**

Hoofdstuk 05

1 September 1996

De ochtend dat ze naar het station zouden gaan van Kings Cross, was zoals altijd erg hectisch. Vijf minuten voor ze zouden vertrekken werd er nog gezocht naar de laatste stukken kleding en boeken die ze nodig zouden hebben. Als ze dan met z'n allen in de magisch uitvergrote auto waren gezet, waarbij Ginny erop stond dat ze naast Harry ging zitten, was het tijd om te vertrekken.

Als door een wonder kwamen ze redelijk op tijd op het station aan. Het was een enorme drukte met ouders die hun kinderen een goed schooljaar toewensten. Ze besloten mar zo snel mogelijk een plekje te vinden, zodat ze nog mooi bij elkaar konden zitten. Na wat zoeken vonden ze de coupé waar Marcel en Loena zaten en omdat het verder toch helemaal vol zat besloten ze daar mar bij in te schuiven. Om klokslag elf uur begon de trein te rijden, richting het noorden, richting Zweinstein.

De rit zelf was niet speciaal. Ze aten wat, ze praten wat en lazen uiteindelijk wat boeken om de tijd te doden. Tegen het eind van de middag klonk er gestommel vanuit het gangpad. Ze gingen kijken wat er aan de hand was. Het bleken Zwadderaars te zijn die de eerstejaars aan het terroriseren waren. Er werd geprikt en geduwd, niets ergs, maar de eerstejaars zagen er angstig uit. Vanuit een soort verdedigingsgevoel stapten Harry en Ron naar voren. "Hé, stop daar eens mee. Neem liever iemand van je eigen grootte.". Rons stem galmde door het gangpad. De Zwadderaars draaiden zich om, om te zien wie er geroepen had. Zodra ze doorhadden wie het waren, grijnsden ze breed en kwamen ze aangewaggeld. Iedereen aan de kant duwend die in de weg stonden. Korzel en Kwast waren altijd al bomen van kerels geweest, maar het leek erop dat ze afgelopen zomer nog extra gegroeid waren. Malfidus die achter ze stond leek daarbij erg iel en nog bleker dan normaal. "Dus jij wil ons vertellen dat we ermee moeten stoppen? En wat doe je als we nou niet stoppen?", hoonde Kwast. Hij lachte hard en een aantal omstanders deed zachtjes mee. Ron kreeg een kop als een vuurtoren en zei geen woord terug. Net op het moment dat Korzel een stap vooruitdeed om nu de Griffoendors een beuk te verkopen, klonk er vanachter een zachte stem. "Laat ze gaan jongens. Ze zijn het niet waard om in elkaar te slaan.". Het was Malfidus die gesproken had. Zijn stem had echter niet de snerende ondertoon, maar klonk eerder vermoeid. "Wat is er Malfidus? Durf je ons niet meer aan? Nee, natuurlijk niet na die afgang op het Ministerie afgelopen zomer van je vader.". Ginny's stem klonk honend, ze wilde het er nog even extra inwrijven hoe erg zijn vader gefaald had. Harry kon zien hoe Malfidus gezicht vertrok. Het moest ook niet makkelijk voor hem zijn.

Malfidus draaide zich om en beende weg, hij had geen zin in nog een discussie over iets wat geen van beide partijen kon winnen. Harry volgde Ron de coupé in waar hij de rest van de reis uit het raam bleef staren. Hij dacht na over wat er was gebeurd, over het vreemde gedrag van Malfidus en misschien nog wel vooral waarom hij de laatste tijd toch zo'n fascinatie voor de blonde had gekregen.

Zoals gezegd verliep de rest van de reis zonder incidenten. En tegen de tijd dat het buiten al donker was geworden reed de trein het station van Zweinsveld binnen. Van daaruit werden de eerstejaars met de boten over het meer naar het kasteel gebracht. Harry en de anderen namen met z'n zessen een rijtuig.

Het was een zwoele zomeravond en er stond een warm briesje. Ze hadden dan ook geen haast om het kasteel in te komen. Alleen Ron spoorde hen aan om sneller te lopen, hij had een vreselijke trek en was constant aan het opnoemen wat hij allemaal zou gaan eten als het eenmaal zover was gekomen.

In de grote zaal gingen ze op hun vaste plekken aan de Griffoendor-tafel zitten en zodra iedereen zat gingen de deuren open en kwamen de eerstejaars naar binnen gelopen, voorafgegaan door professor Anderling. De nieuwe leerlingen keken wat nerveus om zich heen. Harry kon zich goed voorstellen hoe ze zich nu voelden, hij herinnerde het zich nog als de dag van gisteren dat hij door die deuren kwam en gesorteerd zou worden.

Anderling hield de sorteerhoed op en begon van haar lijst langzaam alle namen op te noemen. De ene nieuwe leerling na de ander werd gesorteerd in de vier afdelingen. Het duurde lang, te lang naar Harry's zin. Hij had honger en snakte naar een gewone maaltijd. Of in ieder geval een maaltijd waar iets meer calorieën in zaten dan die hij bij de Duffelingen gehad had.

Na wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren was de laatste leerling gesorteerd en rolde Anderling de rol perkament op. Op datzelfde moment stond Perkamentus op van zijn stoel en spreidde zijn armen open naar de zaal.

"Welkom leerlingen, zowel nieuwe als oude. Welkom voor een nieuw schooljaar hier op Zweinstein. Zoals vele onder jullie wel zullen weten, was het afgelopen jaar een jaar vol obstakels. Deze zijn er om te worden overwonnen. Maar zonder eendrachtige samenwerking staat een ieder alleen. Waar harmonie tussen de mensen leeft, kan zoveel meer bereikt worden. Echter, ten tijden van onrust en onderdrukking is het vaak moeilijk deze harmonie te vinden. Toch is er zelfs in de donkerste tijden wel een lichtpunt te vinden. Een sprankje hoop waar we ons aan vast moeten houden. Laat je niet afschrikken door de veranderingen in het leven. Laat het je vormen en maken tot een beter mens."

Perkamentus keek de zaal rond, zorgend dat zijn boodschap goed doordrong tot de leerlingen. "Ik zal jullie nu niet langer onthouden van het feestmaal. Jullie zullen wel honger hebben." Hij knipte met zijn vingers en de tafels waren rijkelijk gevuld met de heerlijkste dingen. Zo hoort een eerste avond te zijn.

"Man, wat was dat voor een gezeur over harmonie en samenwerking?", klaagde Ron, terwijl hij besloot welk kippenpootje hij als eerste zou opeten. "Het was geen gezeur Ron. Het was een oproep om met z'n allen samen te werken. Ik ben bang dat hij daar ook de zwadderaars mee bedoelde". Hermelien trok een vies gezicht toen Ron's gezicht volledig in zijn eten verdween. Even later kwam hij weer naar boven, luid kauwend op een nieuw stuk vlees. "De zwadderaars! Dat stelletje verraders! Nog niet in mijn volgende leven ga ik samenwerken met die lui. Hermelien ben je wel helemaal goed bij je hoofd!". Ron begon al weer een beetje rood aan te lopen van verontwaardiging. "Hé, het was niet mijn idee", kaatste Hermelien terug.

Toen iedereen wel zo ongeveer was uitgegeten klonk er vanaf de oppertafel een kristalhelder geluid. Perkamentus was weer opgestaan van zijn stoel.

"Nu iedereen weer gelaafd is en niet meer met een hongergevoel rondloopt heb ik nog een aantal mededelingen. Dit jaar zal er een eenmalige activiteit plaatsvinden. We zullen ongeveer dertig leerlingen uitkiezen voor een uitwisseling met een school van een goede collega van mij. Ze is bereid ze te ontvangen en ze daar les te geven. Het zal een geheel nieuwe ervaring worden, voor ieder van jullie die er naar toe zal gaan. Volgende week zullen we de lijst ophangen van leerlingen die zijn ingeloot. Jullie zullen dan ook een informatieles krijgen over de dingen waar je om moet denken als je daar bent.". Perkamentus stopte even. Het was veel informatie en iedereen moest de tijd krijgen het in zich op te nemen. Er klonk een luid geroezemoes op uit de zaal. De meeste leerlingen waren verbaasd. Een uitwisseling ten tijden van een oorlog. Dat was ongehoord. Perkamentus hief zijn armen weer op en maande de zaal weer tot stilte.

"Het is een unieke ervaring dat wel, maar er zit ook een donkere kant aan. Het is een andere school, met andere regels. En eenmaal daar zijn wij er niet om je te helpen, je zult het zelf moeten doen, samen." Perkamentus gezicht stond doodserieus. Het moest duidelijk worden dat deze situatie niet te licht werd opgevat.

"Ik denk dat we wel genoeg gezegd hebben voor vanavond. Jullie zullen allemaal wel slaap hebben en voor zover ik weet staan de bedden al weer klaar. Ik wens jullie een goede nacht toe en tot morgen". Hij draaide zich om en verdween zo snel mogelijk door een deur achter de grote tafel. Professor Anderling en professor Sneep volgden enige momenten later.

Voor even was het doodstil in de zaal, toen brak er een kabaal los van schuivende banken en roepende mensen. De klassenoudsten riepen hun afdelingen bij elkaar om e naar de zaal te begeleiden en langzaam begon de zaal leeg te lopen.

Harry liep helemaal achteraan, samen met Marcel en Ginny. "Wat is er Harry?", Marcel keek hem schuin aan. "Oh, ik zat na te denken over wat Perkamentus zei. Over die uitwisseling naar die andere school. Ik heb al zo'n beetje een idee wie er naar toe zullen gaan. Ik weet nu wel hoe de vent in elkaar steekt.".

Hij was nors en pissig. Achterbakse, onder de gordel streken van Perkamentus. Het leek allemaal goed bedoeld. Maar het was in feite een manier om hem onder de duim te houden. Het zinde hem niet, het zinde hem helemaal niet. Maar hij kon er weinig aan doen. Het enige wat hij kon doen was goed opletten waar hij liep en zorgen dat hij uit de problemen bleef. Dat laatste zou nog wel eens voor de nodige kopzorgen kunnen zorgen, aangezien problemen naar hem toe kwamen als metaal naar een magneet.

"Kom we gaan naar bed. Ik kan me voorstellen dat je wel moe zult zijn na alle heisa.". Ginny keek hem direct aan. Het was niet echt een bezorgde blik. Het was meer een blik van verlangen. Alsof ze voor hem zou willen zorgen. Elke dag aan zijn zijde zou willen staan en hem beschermen tegen alle duistere krachten van buiten. Harry beantwoorde haar blik echter niet. Zijn ogen stonden ver en hij antwoordde niet. Hij liep langs zijn twee vrienden heen snel de trappen op achter de anderen aan. Hij had veel om over na te denken en goedbedoelde adviezen van Marcel of het commentaar van Ginny had hij nu niet nodig. Hij wilde slapen en nu voor het eerst eens goed.

Eenmaal in de leerlingenkamer aangekomen, liep hij direct door naar de slaapkamer, daarbij het geroep van zijn vrienden negerend. Ginny en Marcel volgden niet veel later.

"Wat was dat nou? Hij liep hier zomaar voorbij, zonder maar op of om te kijken.". Ron keek verbaast de kring rond. "Ik denk dat hij nog steeds met zijn gedachten bij Perkamentus toespraak zit. Hij zei er iets over, dat hij wel een idee had waar dit naar toe zou gaan.". Marcel sprak rustig, maar er klonk toch nog enigszins bezorgdheid doorheen. "Maar wat als hij hulp nodig heeft. Iemand moet hem toch in de gaten houden. Straks dondert hij nog uit zijn bed. Hij was al zo teruggetrokken na die speech van Perkamentus en nu reageert hij niet eens meer op ons. We moeten iets doen". Ginny's stem was tijdens het spreken zeker een octaaf omhoog gegaan. Ze wilde al richting de deur lopen, als niemand anders het voortouw zou nemen, dan zou zij het wel doen.

"Nee Ginny, dat lijkt mij geen goed idee. Harry heeft duidelijk zijn rust nodig. En die zal hij alleen krijgen als hij wat slaapt. Als jij dan op wacht gaat zitten, maak je het hem alleen maar moeilijker.". Hermelien had haar nog net op tijd kunnen grijpen en wilde nu dat Ginny ten volle besefte wat er aan de hand was. "Maar… maar, we moeten toch iets doen". Hoopvol keek ze ditmaal naar haar broer. Deze keek wat ongemakkelijk.

"Hermelien heeft gelijk Gin. We kunnen niet elke nacht voor zijn bed gaan zitten, voor het geval dat. Bovendien doet het voor ons ook niet veel goeds.". Ginny's onderlip begon te trillen, een teken dat ze niet blij was met de situatie. Ron keek van Hermelien naar Marcel. Ook deze leken niet al te veel op hun gemak. Hij slaakte een zucht. "Oké, jij wint, maar gedeeltelijk". Ginny's gezicht klaarde op. "Marcel en ik zullen 's nachts een oogje in het zeil houden. Maar jij mag je daar 's nacht niet vertonen. Begrepen?". Ginny knikte heftig dat ze het begrepen had en stoof naar haar slaapkamer. De drie anderen keken haar na.

"Je zult moeten oppassen met haar. Die verliefdheid begint nu verdacht veel op een obsessie te lijken. Laten we hopen dat ze nog te redden valt.", sprak Hermelien duister voor zij Ginny volgde naar de slaapzalen. "Nou dan is het nu nog jij en ik, maat. Laten we ook maar gaan slapen. We zullen het nodig hebben, want ik vrees dat het nog een lang jaar gaat worden.".

**A/N Ik hoop dat het niet al te slecht was. het was korter dan ik gedacht had. Maar ik kon de informatie die ik in dit hoofdstuk wilde zetten niet nog verder oprekken, dus het moet hier maar mee. Ik heb echt zin in de volgende paar hoofdstukken. Vooral hoofdstuk 7 wordt erg leuk, maar eerst maar eens hoofdstuk 6 afschrijven. **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6: Informatie

**Sorry dat het zo verschrikkelijk lang heeft geduurd. Ik had een proefwerkweek ertussen zitten en moest me daar volledig op concentreren. Maar heb het nu achter de rug dus kan me weer focusen op het schrijven.**

**Warnings: Een überhappy Perkamentus, een gloomy Harry en een geïrriteerde Malfidus.**

**Disclaimer: Mocht ik willen...**

Hoofdstuk 06

Harry stond de volgende dag op met een knallende koppijn. Hij had weer een aantal nachtmerries gehad en had niet echt veel kunnen slapen. Misschien was het een goed idee, dat hij vandaag maar eens naar de ziekenzaal ging voor een droomloze slaapdrank. Dan zou hij misschien nog eens goed slapen.

Toen hij beneden in de leerlingenkamer kwam was het nog vrijwel verlaten. Er waren een aantal eerstejaars op, opgewonden dat ze vandaag zouden beginnen. Harry zuchtte nog maar eens. Het was lang geleden dat hij zich zo vrij van enige zorgen had gevoeld. Nu was hij gewoon iemand van wie men verwachtte dat het de duisterste tovenaar van de moderne tijd versloeg. Hij had niet eens een idee waar hij zou moeten beginnen.

Hij liep naar de grote zaal voor het ontbijt. Hij had geen trek, maar hij moest toch wat eten. Er waren nog niet veel anderen op. De meesten keken hem of met afgunst aan of met bewondering. Niemand durfde echt met hem te spreken.

Harry zat aan de griffoendor-tafel. Voor hem lag een bord met een omelet en wat bacon. Met een vork porde hij een beetje in de rondte. Hij had ongeveer drie happen gehad. Hij hoefde niet meer. Hij had het idee dat als hij meer zou nemen, het er toch allemaal weer uitkomen. Hij was zo in gedachte verzonken dat hij niet merkte dat zijn vrienden bij hem waren komen zitten of dat de grote hal langzaam vol begon te stromen met andere studenten. Hij keek pas op van zijn bord toen Ron hem aanstootte. "Hey joh, waar zit je met je gedachten?". Hij bekeek hem onderzoekend, enigszins bezorgd misschien. Het gesprek van de avond ervoor nog in zijn geheugen gegrift.

Harry schrok op uit zijn overpeinzingen. Een beetje verwilderd keek hij om zich heen, tot hij door had dat het Ron was die tegen hem sprak. "Euhm… ja het gaat prima. Ik heb al gegeten. Weet je waar we zo les hebben?". Ron keek hem vreemd aan. Het was duidelijk dat Harry niet gehoord had wat er gezegd was.

Hij besloot het maar te laten voor een andere keer. In plaats daarvan gaf hij antwoord op Harry's vraag. "Ja, we beginnen met veen uur transfiguratie en dan een tussenuur. We sluiten deze vrolijke ochtend af, met een blokuur toverdranken. Raad eens wie onze klasgenoten zijn?". Harry liet een kreun ontsnappen. "Drie maal raden; de zwadderaars zeker?". Ron knikte bevestigend. Harry liet zijn hoofd voor zich op zijn armen vallen. Perkamentus had dan wel gepredikt over harmonie en broederschap onder de leerlingen, hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat de groene brigade gedurende de nacht waren omgetoverd tot volgzame lammetjes. En het feit dat zij ze zouden treffen met de 'vleermuis' als leraar, maakte het er niet beter op.

Harry stond op van de tafel en wilde weg lopen, toen Ginny hem bj de pols greep en hem staande hield. "Wacht nou even. Dan gaan we samen naar de les toe, ik moet tenslotte ook die kan uit.". Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar wimpers om het effect te vergroten. Harry slaakte nogmaals een zucht, hier viel moeilijk onderuit te komen. "Als je me nu loslaat dan mag je meelopen.", antwoordde hij geïrriteerd. Vlug liet Ginny zijn arm los, ze keek hem als een geslagen hond aan. Ook Hermelien was verbaasd over het gedrag van haar beste vriend. Anders zou hij nooit zo reageren. Ze liet het nu maar voor wat het was, het had geen zin om zich erover op te winden.

Harry verliet de grote hal zo snel als hij kon. Hij had geen zin om met zijn vrienden te kletsen. Hij had de blikken wel gezien die ze elkaar toewierpen. Hij wist ook wel dat ze hem in de gaten hielden, en eerlijk gezegd vond hij het ook niet zo vreemd. Maar het irriteerde hem wel.

Terwijl in zijn hoofd een licht kloppend gevoel begon op te zetten liep hij in de richting van de ziekenzaal, hij kon maar beter nu alvast zijn slaapdrank ophalen. Daar aangekomen merkte hij dat mevrouw Plijster achter een gordijn met iemand anders bezig was, dus besloot hij dat hij maar beter even kon wachten. Hoewel het niet zijn bedoeling was, luisterde hij toch onbewust naar het gesprek.

"Jongen, je zult toch even stil moeten zitten. Anders zal dit nog meer pijn gaan doen dan het al doet." Madam Plijster klonk gedecideerd.

"Ja, ja. Ik probeer toch stil te zitten, maar met die dingen op mijn rug wil het toch moeilijk.". de tweede stem klonk geïrriteerd en een beetje geforceerd. Harry herkende de stem uit duizenden. Hoe vaak had deze al niet naar hem gesneerd, gescholden en geroepen. De afgelopen jaren was er vrijwel geen dag voorbij gegaan waarop ze geen ruzie hadden gehad. Draco Malfidus was altijd al een blok aan zijn been geweest.

"Kan wel wezen, maar je zult toch je best moeten doen." Harry kon horen dat madam Plijster haar geduld begon te verliezen, hij kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen. "Hier, drink op, dan zal het verdwijnen voor de komende twaalf uur. Dan kom je terug voor je volgende dosis.".

Er klonk wat geslurp, van een drankje dat naar binnen werd gewerkt. Niet veel later klonken er kotsgeluiden, wat gesis, waarna het rustig werd. Niet veel later ging het gordijn opzij en verscheen er een moeilijk kijkende Malfidus. Hij keek Harry even aan, maar zei verder niets en verdween door de deur.

Verbaasd bleef Harry staan kijken, tot madam Plijster zijn aandacht weer opeiste. "Zeg eens, meneer Potter, wat kan ik voor je doen?".

Harry keek haar even vragend aan, de vraag registrerend in zijn hersenen. "Euhm… ik zou graag een droomloze slaapdrank krijgen, ik heb 's nachts wat last van nachtmerries.".

"Ah, nachtmerries hè? Ja, dan zal een slaapdrankje wel wonderen doen.". Madam Plijster begon meteen in de kastjes achter haar te zoeken naar het juiste brouwseltje. Na wat potjes te hebben omgedraaid en hier en daar wat aan de kant te hebben gezegd, haalde ze de juiste fles naar voren. Ze deed wat van het drankje in een kleinere flacon en gaf deze aan Harry. "Oké, je weet hoe het werkt? Elke avond, een half uur voor het slapen gaan één dopje innemen.". Harry bedankte haar nog voor haar hulp en vertrok toen naar de les. Het zou nog een lange dag worden.

De dagen die erop volgden, verliepen traag. De lessen waren nog niet bijster interessant en de meeste leerlingen hadden het toch alleen maar over de uitwisseling. Er werden al weddenschappen gemaakt op wie er zouden vertrekken. En volgens de geruchten ging daar flink wat waardevols in rond. De leraren probeerden ze nog enigszins bij de les te houden door zoveel mogelijk punten af te trekken. Dit leidde er toe dat elk huis aan het einde van de eerste week al op een negatief puntenaantal stond.

Maar aan het einde van de week was het dan wel zover. De lijst van de leerlingen die de eer hadden hun koffers te pakken en te vertrekken was bekend en opgehangen in de grote hal. Daar stond ook de tijd bij waarop ze zich moesten meldden voor een informatiebijeenkomst. De hele maandagmiddag hadden ze vrijaf gekregen en waren ze 'uitgenodigd' in het lokaal van gedaanteverwisseling.

Op die bewuste maandagmiddag begon het lokaal langzaam vol te lopen. Geen van alle uitverkorenen wist precies wat er komen zou. Niemand kende de school waarmee ze een uitwisseling zouden maken. Zelfs Hermelien wist niet te vertellen war dit allemaal toe leidde. Zwijgend namen de leerlingen hun plaatsen in. Voorin de klas zaten de afdelingshoofden en professor Perkamentus, rustig te wachten tot iedereen een plekje had gevonden. Toen iedereen zat stak Perkamentus van wal:

"Welkom studenten, bij deze informatiebijeenkomst. Hierin ga ik jullie persoonlijk iets wijzer maken over de aankomende uitwisseling."

'Wijsmaken zul je bedoelen. Veel goeds zal er waarschijnlijk toch niet tussen zitten', dacht Harry nors.

"De school ligt in Nederland en dat betekend dat er andere regels zullen gelden dan hier op school. Eenmaal daar zal mijn waarde collega het jullie allemaal wel fijntjes uitleggen. Nu moet ik jullie er nogmaals op wijzen dat de studenten aldaar anders in elkaar steken dan wij gewend zijn. Zij kennen de magie niet zoals wij dat doen en kunnen als ze bedreigd worden dodelijk uit de hoek komen". Perkamentus gezicht kreeg een serieuze uitdrukking. Zijn leerlingen moesten dit heel erg goed begrijpen. Het gaat niet zomaar even over een pleziertochtje, het was een zaak op leven en dood. Maar even snel als het gekomen was, was het serieuze gezicht ook weer verdwenen en kwam de beruchte schittering in zijn ogen weer tevoorschijn.

"Laat dit je echter niet afschrikken. Ik heb me laten verzekeren dat het namelijk best aardige mensen kunnen zijn, geef je ze de kans daartoe."

Anderling slaakte een inwendige zucht en sloeg haar ogen ten hemel. Daar hadden ze het helemaal niet met Veronique over gehad. Ze zei er echter maar niets van. Perkamentus ging verder.

"De lessen daar zullen vrijwel gelijk zijn aan het programma wat jullie hier volgen, zei het in een iets andere vorm. Het is daarom ook belangrijk dat alle spullen die jullie hier hebben, meenemen naar Nederland. We willen tenslotte niet dat jullie daar iets te kort komen." Er klonk een kort gegrinnik achterin de klas, maar dit verstomde direct toen professor Anderling de betreffende leerling bestraffend aankeek. Perkamentus was even afgeleid wat Belinda de kans gaf haar vinger omhoog te steken voor een vraag. "Professor, ik vroeg me af. Waar ligt die school waar we heen gaan eigenlijk?".

"Een heel goede vraag, mejuffrouw Broom", merkte Perkamentus op en hij tikte met zijn toverstok op een opgerold scherm. Deze rolde naar beneden en presenteerde een kaart. "Dit is de kaart van het gebied rondom de school zelf."

Er waren een aantal gebouwen te onderscheiden, een meer, twee rivieren en een klein strand. Een groot veld, wat zeker niet op een zwerkbalveld leek en het daaraan grenzende bos.

"Zoals je zelf wel zult zien, is het gebied niet zeer groot. Wat het nog moeilijker maakt is dat het door spreuken vrijwel onzichtbaar is gemaakt. Ook voor de Magische gemeenschap zelf. Alleen zij die weten waar het is, zullen het ook daadwerkelijk vinden. Ik kan daarom je vraag slechts gedeeltelijk beantwoorden."

Hij tikte nogmaals op het scherm en et verdween weer. "Ik kan jullie met genoegen vertellen dat we de zekerheid hebben van professor Sneep dat één van zijn meest trouwe vrienden een oogje op jullie zal houden aldaar." Er klonk een eendrachtig gekreun door het klaslokaal. Als het iemand was die Sneep vertrouwde dan kon het nooit veel soeps zijn. "Kom nou, kom nou. Professor Sceile is een goede man en heeft al vele onderscheidingen gewonnen. Hij zal jullie aldaar onderwijzen in toverdranken. Nu weet je in ieder geval zeker dat er niets meer mis kan gaan."

En zo ging het nog een tijdje door. Er werden lijstjes uitgedeeld met de spullen die je niet mocht vergeten. Roosters voor de komende dagen. Met uiteraard daarbij de namen van de leraren die ze zouden ontmoeten.

Aan het einde van de middag toen iedereen alles had gekregen en Perkamentus de indruk wekte dat hij wel zo'n beetje alles had gezegd wat er gezegd moest worden, stak Hermelien als laatste nog haar vinger op. "Ja mevrouw Griffel, zegt u het maar". Perkamentus keek oprecht geïnteresseerd, hij dacht toch dat hij alles wel zo'n beetje verteld had. "Professor, we zijn nu in Groot-Brittannië en we gaan straks naar Nederland. Hoe moet dat dan met de taal? Ik heb niet het idee dat iedereen het voor elkaar krijgt om in één week Nederlands te leren. En ik durf te betwijfelen dat ze alleen voor ons alles in het Engels zullen vertalen."

"Ah, dat was ik totaal vergeten. De huidarmbanden. Deze zullen jullie vlak voor het vertrek krijgen. Dit zorgt ervoor dat je de taal die gesproken wordt zonder veel problemen verstaat en dat als je iets zegt het wordt vertaald naar de taal waarvoor het bedoeld is. In dit geval, het Nederlands." Even bleef het stil. "Slim hè? Echt een uitvinding van mij. Nou hop, hop. Naar de grote hal. Ik denk dat het wel zo'n beetje etenstijd is." En om z het juiste voorbeeld te geven, raaide hij zich abrupt om en marcheerde het lokaal uit.

"Nou dat was vreemd". Ron keek de anderen van opzij aan. "Ik heb professor Perkamentus nog nooit zo blij gezien. Je zou haast zeggen dat hij blij is om ons kwijt te zijn."

"Dat is hij ook Ron", antwoorde Harry duister. "Dat is hij ook".

**A/N: Nou dat was ie dan weer. Ik moet zeggen, ik maak Harry's leven er niet makkelijker op en dan te bedenken dat het waarschijnlijk nog erger wordt. **  
**De eerste mensen zijn bekend gemaakt. Wie zal er volgen?  
Op naar het leuke hoofdstuk zeven, ze gaan eindelijk weg! ^_^**  
**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7: Op weg

**Warnings: niet heel veel eigenlijk, kijk wel uit voor een paar flauwe grappen ^_^'**  
**Het was de bedoeling dat het langer zou worden, maar dat zou betekenen dat ik langer achter de computer zou moeten zitten en dat het hoofdstuk later geupdate zou worden. Bovendien kon ik hier mooi een kleine cliffhanger forceren. Ga morgen weer druk aan de slag, al moet ik nog wel een hoofstuk voor mijn andere verhaal schrijven, dus het zal wel weer druk worden dan.**

**Disclaimer: Zeker niet van mij, want mijn versie van Harry Potter zou er toch heel anders hebben uitgezien. **

Hoofdstuk 07

14 september 1996

Het weer was gedurende de afgelopen twee weken drastisch opgeklaard en het leek nu meer zomer dan ooit. Het zonnetje scheen in een strakblauwe lucht. De leerlingen lagen buiten in de zon bij het meer, als ze niet naar de lessen hoorden te gaan. Ook de meest serieuze studenten hadden hun huiswerk naar buiten gesleept om de laatste zonnestralen van het jaar mee te kunnen pikken.

Vandaag hun er echter een zekere spanning in de lucht. Het was alsof er een wolk voor de zon was geschoven. Perkamentus had namelijk bekend gemaakt dat vandaag de 'uitverkorenen' werden opgehaald voor hun avontuur in het buitenland. Hij was blij, dat kon je aan hem zien. De normale twinkel in zijn ogen leken wel sterretjes te zijn geworden. Hij liep de hele tijd te fluiten en niemand kon hem uit zijn slechte humeur halen. Er was ook niemand die het durfde, want dit gedrag maakte hem een beetje griezelig.

Al vroeg in de ochtend zat Harry, samen met Ron, Hermelien en de andere zesdejaars Griffoendors te ontbijten in de grote hal. Hun koffers waren ingepakt en stonden in opgesteld bij de grote trap. Het was stil aan tafel. Iedereen was in zijn eigen gedachten verzonken. Af en toe werd er wat over en weer gefluisterd, maar niemand sprak echt hardop. Ze wisten niet wat ze moesten verwachtten van deze uitwisseling. Perkamentus had maar weinig losgelaten over de school zelf en de studenten die er leefden. Telkens als er een vraag over werd gesteld, wist hij het met succes te ontwijken en over te gaan op andere zaken.

"Volgens mij kunnen die andere studenten echt niet zo heel erg gevaarlijk zijn. Ik bedoel, ze zullen ons echt niet met mensen laten samenleven die ons zomaar zouden kunnen doden. Dat is niet verantwoord." Hermelien keek op van haar ontbijt, terwijl ze dit zei. "Ik bedoel, we zijn in oorlog. Ze zouden ons nooit naar een gebied sturen waar het gevaarlijker is dan hier." Ze keek zeer zelfverzekerd, maar Harry wist dat ze meer zichzelf probeerde te overtuigen dan alle anderen.

"Weet je Hermelien." Ron slikte met moeite een stuk van zijn toast met bacon, ei en nog een laag bacon, door en keek haar aan. "Je zult vast wel gelijk hebben. Maar ik zou me er niet zoveel zorgen over maken. We zijn sterk genoeg en kunnen ze er best wel onder krijgen als het moet." Hij vond dat hij wel weer genoeg gezegd had en begon voor de tweede keer op te scheppen.

"Hoeveel eet jij wel niet?". Ginny was komen aanlopen en had de hoeveelheid eten op Ron's bord wel gezien. "Zeg, ga eens opzij, ik wil vanochtend naast Harry zitten. Wie weet hoe lang ik daar straks nog op moet wachten." Ze schoof Ron met bord en al aan de kant en propte zich tussen hen in. "Zo, en wat zal ik nou eens eten?".

De dag leek wel langer te duren dan normaal. De uren kropen voorbij. Alle dertig waren ze uitgeroosterd voor die dag en ze nu zaten ze ongeduldig te wachten tot het vier uur was. Op dat tijdstip zou de delegatie komen. Maar aan alles komt een eind, zo ook aan de dag. Om half vier werd iedereen bijeengeroepen in de grote hal en toegesproken door Perkamentus.

"Zoals ieder van jullie wel zal weten is het vandaag de dag waarop enkelen van onze leerlingen ons zullen verlaten. Niet voorgoed, wees maar niet bang, maar wel voor geruime tijd. Over ongeveer een half uur, zullen wij hier drie collega's verwelkomen die hen zullen begeleidden. Zij zullen tevens daar ook hun leraren zijn. Dit is dus een geweldige kans om ze beter te leren kennen".

Perkamentus stond letterlijk te stralen, terwijl hij ze nog wat verder de hemel in prees. Harry voelde alleen maar een nieuwe hoofdpijn op komen. Hij was blij dat zijn nachtmerries zoveel mogelijk onderdrukt werden en hij daardoor minder vaak moe was of hoofdpijn had. Maar bij de heldere toespraakjes over harmonie en broederschap van het schoolhoofd begon het altijd weer te steken.

"Ik wil dus dat jullie je gedragen en onze gasten met een beetje respect ontvangen.". Perkamentus sloot zijn speech af met de gebruikelijke geluk-wensingen en gebaarde toen dat iedereen moest gaan zitten.

Het duurde niet lang of het was vier uur. En het was op klokslag vieren dat er een enorme knal klonk vanuit het trappenhuis. Waarna men opgewonden geschreeuw hoorden, van mensen die het overduidelijk ergens niet over eens waren.

"Ik had het je nog gezegd, dat we niet via dat chemische brouwsel van hem moesten reizen! Het is heel erg experimenteel en hij heeft het project gisteren pas afgerond!". Het was een volle, diepe stem, die over de hele ruimte reikte.

"Oscuro**, **ik kon toch ook niet weten dat het zo zou aflopen. Volgens mijn berekeningen moest het allemaal kloppen. En ja dat er dan zulke foutjes inzitten, dat kan. Het is tenslotte zoals je zelf al zei: experimenteel". De man had een zalvende stem, met een kleine rasp erin. Het was niet heel erg prettig. Het leek alsof hij een chronische keelontsteking had.

"Dat heeft er niets mee te maken! Je zegt altijd dat je berekeningen kloppen, toch gaat er heel vaak iets fout! Soms vraag ik me af hoe jij het tot leraar hebt kunnen schoppen". De man snoof nog eens.

"Jongens, dit leidt helemaal nergens toe. Ja, ik geef toe dat we beter de vertrouwde route konden nemen, maar zo nu en dan moet je ook risico's durven nemen. Dat houdt het leven spannend". De derde stem was die van een vrouw. Ze zuchtte nog maar eens diep. Blijkbaar was ze dit soort gedrag wel gewend. "Laten we ons nu maar bij onze gasten voegen. We kunnen ze tenslotte niet eeuwig laten wachten". En daarmee was de discussie gesloten.

Nauwelijks een seconde later vlogen de deuren van de grote hal open en kwamen er drie mensen doorgelopen. De vrouw liep voorop, op de hielen gezeten door een gespierde man en een iel-oogend ventje. Ze had er flink de pas en liep door het midden van de ruimte direct naar voren. Daar stond Perkamentus haar al met gespreide armen op te wachten.

"Veronique, het is me weer een eer je te mogen ontvangen op onze school. Wat fijn dat je deze keer niet het raam hebt genomen. Maar gewoon de deur". Hij boog zich naar haar toe. "Je hebt toch wel de deur genomen hè? De bouwkosten zijn de laatste tijd de pan uitgerezen en ik heb geen behoefte aan een nieuwe verbouwing." Hij keek haar bezorgd aan. Veronique gaf hem echter alleen een mysterieus lachje en draaide zich toen weer om naar de zaal, haar medeleraren gingen naast haar staan. Ze konden elkaar nog steeds niet luchten of zien.

"Stilte allemaal", Perkamentus hief zijn armen in de hoogte om de menigte tot stilte te manen. "Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan mijn waarde collega, professor Veronique Bordeaux. Zij is het zittende schoolhoofd in Nederland. Zij zal erop toezien dat deze hele uitwisseling gladjes verloopt." Hij gebaarde naar Veronique dat ze naar voren mocht komen om haar zegje te doen.

"Beste leerlingen van Zweinstein. Het doet mij groot plezier jullie straks te ontvangen, bij mij op school. Ik weet zeker dat we een heerlijke tijd tegemoet gaan. Jullie zullen straks in drie groepen worden verdeeld en dan onder begeleiding worden vervoerd. Ikzelf zal één van de groepen begeleidden en mijn collega's professor Oscuro en professor Sceile de andere twee groepen." Hierbij gebaarde ze naar de twee mannen die nog steeds nors op de verhoging stonden. Oscuro gaf haar een kort knikje en Sceile zond een slinks lachje de zaal in. Harry voelde zijn nekharen overeind staan. 'Een heerlijke tijd, zeg je? Ik denk dat, dat nog wel te bezien valt'.

Eén voor één werden de leerlingen naar voren gehaald, waar ze de huidarmbanden omkregen. Een zwarte inkt kwam uit de punt van Perkamentus toverstok. Als een dikke, vloeibare draad draaide het zich om de polsen van de leerlingen. Elke armband had een andere vorm, maar elk had hetzelfde doel.

"Zo, nu iedereen een armband draagt, wil ik dat iedereen zijn koffers gaat halen en zich verzamelen voor de school. Vanaf daar zullen jullie vertrekken". Perkamentus zette een brede glimlach op en joeg alle leerlingen vriendelijk de zaal uit.

Eenmaal buiten en in drie groepen verdeeld, zonderde Veronique zich nog eenmaal af. Ze ging in het midden van het grasveld staan en stak haar handen omhoog. In haar linkerhand hield ze een dunne staf, gekromd en verweerd door de tijd, maar des al niettemin zeer krachtig. Ze begon te mompelen en grijze wolken pakten zich samen boven het kasteel. Razendsnel kwamen ze dichterbij en begonnen nu een spiraal te vormen. Meer en meer wolken kwamen erbij tot er een kolkende massa ontstond. Er was nu ook een stevige wind op komen zetten. Veronique liet haar armen weer zakken en draaide zich om.

"Oké, ik denk dat we er zo wel klaar voor zijn! Ik weet niet hoe lang Saffier de poort open kan houden, dus ik wil at iedereen er zo snel mogelijk doorheen gaat! Oscuro jij gat met je groep als eerste, daarna Sceile en ik neem mijn groep als laatste mee!". Ze moest schreeuwen om boven het huilen van de wind uit te komen.

De eerste groep werd naar voren gedirigeerd, zo te zien zonder al te veel vertrouwen dat dit goed zou gaan. Professor Oscuro gebaarde dat iedereen in het midden van de cirkel moesten gaan staan. Zelf voegde hij zich er ook bij. Als op een teken begon iedereen te leviteren en werden ze omhoog gezogen, door het oog van de wolkenmassa. Er klonken kreten van schrik, maar deze verstomden al snel toen men merkte dat het allemaal wel mee viel.

Zodra de eerste groep door het gat in de lucht verdwenen was, werd de tweede opgesteld. Ook zij verdwenen via het oog. Veronique draaide zich eventjes om. "Nou ik denk dat dit het wel zo'n beetje was. Als er iets mis is dan hoor je het wel. Het was me een genoegen". Ze gaf iedereen een lichte buiging en liep toen met ferme pas naar de anderen toe. En net als de anderen verdwenen ook zij door het gat in de storm.

"Nou, dat is ook weer achter de rug. Hup, hup, iedereen naar binnen. Ik heb trek gekregen van al die opwinding." Perkamentus huppelde bijna het kasteel weer in. Anderling sloeg haar ogen ten hemel. War was ze aan begonnen.

Het was koud in de lucht, echt ijzig koud. Aan de reis leek geen einde te komen. Ze vlogen maar door. Harry was doorweekt en had al geen gevoel meer in zijn lijf. Hij hoopte alleen maar dat ze zo snel mogelijk zouden landen en dat het daar warm zou zijn. Plotseling voelde hij een ruk aan zijn benen en werd hij omlaag getrokken. Hij viel steeds sneller en sneller. Ze kwamen met z'n allen onder het wolkendek uit en de grond kwam steeds dichterbij.

Harry zette zich schrap voor de landing en dat was maar goed ook, want met een harde klap landde hij op de zanderige ondergrond. Om hem heen vielen alle andere leerlingen bij bosjes. Net op het moment dat hij van de grond wilde opstaan, werd zijn lichaam met grof geweld naar beneden geduwd.

"Sorry maat. Ik weet niet hoe ik mijn landing moet coördineren.". Ron was met zijn volle gewicht terecht gekomen op Harry's rug. Deze gaf alleen een moeizaam gekreun. Hij zou nu, behalve met nachtmerries en hoofdpijn, ook nog met rugklachten moeten rondlopen. Nee echt, zijn dag kon niet beter.

"Ja, ja, het is al goed. Gelukkig ben ik niet de enige die bedolven wordt". Hij keek eens om zich heen. Overal lagen bosjes leerlingen over elkaar heen gedrapeerd. "Sorry iedereen. Ik had jullie natuurlijk moeten waarschuwen dat het landen geen pretje zou zijn." Veroniques stem schalde over het veld. "Nou, als jullie allemaal even jullie spullen bijeenrapen en hierheen komen, dan kunnen we wel vertrekken.". Daarmee was alles gezet en ze begon alvast te lopen. Iedereen pakte in allerijl zijn spullen bijeen en volgde haar op een drafje.

Onder het lopen werd er druk gefluisterd en gepraat. De mensen keken hun ogen uit. Het was hier zo anders dan op Zweinstein. Thuis had je donkere bergen en grote meren. De wouden waren dik en er scheen constant een wat kille atmosfeer te hangen. Hier was het allemaal zo vlak en er was enkel een rivier te zien. De bossen bestonden voornamelijk uit loofbomen, die het groen van hun bladeren inruilden voor goud. De atmosfeer was weliswaar drukkend, maar zeker niet kil. Het was alsof hier nog nooit een kwade kracht geweest was.

Men had er flink de pas in en het duurde dan ook niet lang of ze kwamen bij een poort; de toegang tot het schoolterrein. Hij zwaaide uit zichzelf open en het eerste wat zichtbaar was, was een brede rivier. Er liep een grote stenen brug overheen. De leuningen waren gegraveerd met symbolen uit de oudheid en twee beelden hielden de wacht. Aan de ene kant stond een tijger en aan de andere kant een vos. Hoewel ze als dieren waren afgebeeld hadden ze duidelijk menselijke trekken. Toen ze er langsheen liepen had Harry even het idee dat hij de ogen van de vos zag oplichten. Maar toen hij nogmaals keek, zag hij niets meer.

Ze liepen de lange laan over op weg naar het kasteel. Het zag er zo anders Zweinstein. Veel kleiner en met slechts één toren. Langs de laan konden ze een enorm veld zien liggen. Maar tot de schrik van de vele zwerkbalfans waren de kenmerkende palen nergens te bekennen.

Veel tijd om hier over na te denken kregen ze echter niet, want plotseling was de groep tot stilstand gekomen. Voor de leraren stond een meisje, duidelijk een student van de school. Ze stond druk te overleggen met het schoolhoofd, haar knalrode, krullende haar vloog in het rond. Dankzij de nieuwe armbanden kon Harry prima verstaan wat er gezegd werd.

**A/N: en nu maar afwachten wat ze te zeggen heeft. Geloof me, het wordt nog leuk. (Ik heb een nogal sadistisch gevoel voor humor en leef voor leedvermaak). **  
**BTW, er zijn wat personages gebaseerd op mensen uit mijn omgeving, maar die laatste ben ik niet. Voorlopig kom ik er nog niet in voor. **  
**R&R**


	9. Chapter 8: Ruzie

**A/N Hier ben ik weer, na bijna (helemaal) drie maanden heb ik eindelijk het volgende hoofdstuk af. Het was weliswaar niet vreselijk veel werk, maar ik ben met heel veel andere dingen druk geweest. Zo'n eindexamen jaar is geen makkie dat kan je wel zeggen. Heb nog ongeveer drie weken voor ik moet beginnen, dus dan zal het wel wat langzamer gaan, gelukkig heb daarna heel lang vrij. **

**Anyway, hier is dus het volgende hoofdstuk, ik heb best wel wat plezier gehad met het schrijven en er komen heel wat nieuwe mensen in voor, maar geloof me ik zal het echt een HP verhaal houden, ze zijn nou eenmaal nodig. **

**Warnings: nog niets eigenlijk, er vloeit niet eens wat bloed T_T. **

Hoofdstuk 08: Ruzie

"Julia, ik weet dat het allemaal heel erg oneerlijk is, maar dit soort problemen zul je toch met je docent moeten bespreken. Hij zal vast een goede reden hebben om jullie aan het begin van het jaar zo te testen.". Er klonk een zweem van irritatie door in de stem van Veronique. Het roodharige meisje beet diep in haar lip. Ze moest zich duidelijk inhouden er niets onaardig uit te gooien.

"Nu even iets anders", zei Veronique. "Hoe is het met Lilith? Gaat het weer een beetje met d'r?". Harry zag Julia's gezicht tot een frons vertrekken. "Het gaat. Ze is totaal uitgeput. We hebben haar maar in bed gelegd om te rusten. Ze zal het de komende tijd nodig hebben." Ze leek het ergens niet mee eens te zijn.

"Mooi zo. Ik kom vanavond nog wel eventjes kijken. Kun jij ondertussen deze leerlingen naar hun slaapzalen brengen? Dank je". En voor Julia ook maar iets kon zeggen had Veronique zich al omgedraaid en liep ze richting de school.

"Irritante tante", mompelde ze. "Hé! Kijk uit met wat je zegt hè. Of moet ik je nog een extra keer nablijven geven". De diepe stem van professor Oscuro klonk over de menigte. Julia kromp zichtbaar ineen. Snel maakte ze haar excuses. Nors, maar tevreden vervolgde ook hij zijn weg, achter de twee andere leraren aan.

Julia draaide zich om naar het groepje dat nog steeds geluidloos stond toe te kijken. "Nou, nu zijn we op elkaar aangewezen. Geloof me, hier zit ik dus echt niet op te wachten, ik heb wel wat beters te doen.". Ze had zich al weer omgedraaid om haar weg te vervolgen toen ze zich iets meende te herinneren. "Oh ja, ik heb nog wel een tip voor jullie. Zorg ervoor dat je niet in de problemen raakt en zo stom bent om je dan te laten pakken, want de straffen hier zijn vrij… hoe zal ik het zeggen? … inventief". Dat was alles wat ze zei voor ze weg liep.

Even keken ze elkaar aan voor ze achter haar aan liepen. Het was nog een redelijk eind lopen voor ze bij een nieuw gebouw kwamen. Deze zag er een stuk moderner uit dan de school. Het was gestationeerd rond een binnenplaatsje, die overdekt was met klimop. Langs het geheel liep een klein beekje, dat via watervalletjes in de richting van het meer stroomde. Het was hier dat ze voor het eerst de andere leerlingen zagen. Ze zagen er niet bijzonder uit en gedroegen zich ook niet anders dan normaal. Harry begon zich nu toch echt af te vragen waarvoor ze gewaarschuwd waren. Wat konden ze nou helemaal doen?

Plotseling hielden ze halt. Ze waren gestopt, omdat een groepje hen de weg versperden. Hij wist niet wie ze waren, of wat ze wilden, maar de sneer in hun stem ontging hem niet.

"Zo, dus dit is het miezerige groepje ongeregeld die ons een hoop ellende gaat bezorgen? Jammer, ik had meer op een uitdaging gehoopt.". Het meisje dat gesproken had, liep langzaam in kringetjes om de groep heen. Ze nam ze steeds van top tot teen op, waarbij haar auberginekleurige haar van de ene naar de andere kan wiegde. "Ik bedoel, als we zoveel moeite doen om ze hier te krijgen, dan wil je natuurlijk wel dat je er iets voor terug krijgt. Helaas, maar we zullen het er mee moeten doen. Ik hoop dat jullie niet al te zwak zijn ingesteld".

Harry voelde de spanning om hem heen oplopen, zelf was zijn ego ook wat aangetast. Hoe durfde ze? Waar haalde ze het lef vandaan hen zo aan te spreken, ze waren hier te gast of niet soms? Hij voelde de magie naar zijn vingers lopen, klaar om losgelaten te worden, mocht het nodig zijn.

"Wie denk je wel dat je bent, ons zo aan te spreken? Wij zijn hier de gasten of niet soms? Jullie moeten ons met een beetje respect behandelen." Harry draaide zijn hoofd ineens in de richting van de stem, waarbij een stekende pijn door zijn nek schoot. Zijn gezicht vertrok even, maar besloot het te negeren.

Joost Flets-Frimel was degene die gesproken had. Hij keek een beetje hooghartig op het groepje voor hem neer. Hij was een stukje naar voren gelopen en stond nu recht voor het paarsharige meisje. "Nu ik hier sta, ben je niet stoer meer hè? Ik zou je zo kunnen beheksen, tenslotte draag je niet eens een staf bij je".

Die laatste opmerking trok de aandacht van de anderen. Toen Harry beter keek, zag hij dat Joost gelijk had. Ze droegen inderdaad geen staf bij zich. In ieder geval niet iets wat daarvoor in aanmerking kwam.

"Daarom ben je nu weerloos tegenover ons. Wij die allemaal bewapend zijn en we zijn heus niet zo zwak als we er uit zien." Harry's ogen volgden Joost zijn hand. Deze ging langzaam naar de zak van zijn broek, waar hij het houten stokje vastpakte dat daar uitstak.

Ook Hermelien had gezien wat Joost van plan was en ze mompelde gefrustreerd. "Niet doen Joost. Daar krijg je alleen maar problemen van." Maar het was al te laat.

Met een zwierig gebaar trok hij zijn staf tevoorschijn en wiebelde er mee onder de neus van het meisje. Maar in plaats van onder de indruk te zijn of bang te worden, bleef ze recht voor zich uit staren en verblikte of verbloosde ze niet. "Ik hoop dat je nog iets van plan bent met dat 'ding', wat je zo graag je staf noemt. Want anders staan we hier heel erg onze tijd te verdoen." Eén van de andere meisjes die er stond, legde een hand op haar arm om haar mee te nemen de andere kant op. Ze snoof nog eenmaal en draaide zich toen om, om weer terug te gaan.

"Hee, zo gemakkelijk kom je er niet van af. PARALITIS!"

Het ging allemaal zo snel dat Harry geen tijd meer had om te reageren. Op het moment dat Joost de verstijfspreuk had uitgesproken, had het meisje zich omgedraaid en haar hand in een beschermende beweging opgeheven. Het laatste wat hij zich toen herinnerde was dat hij met een enorme kracht achteruit werd gegooid en dat er stoom van zijn kleren kwam. Overal om hem heen waren de leerlingen tegen de grond geslagen. Hij zag zelfs een aantal van de andere studenten op de grond liggen. Het meisje zelf stond echter nog overeind en haar gezicht stond woedend. "Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om mij van achteren aan te vallen? Heb je dan helemaal geen lessen in respect gehad?" De grond onder haar voeten begon enigszins te bewegen. Joost was met een angstig gezicht tegen een boom gaan staan, zijn staf vergeten op de grond. "Ik zal jou een leren hoe je anderen behandeld." Ze kwam op hen afgelopen.

Het was op dat moment dat de anderen hun verstand weer terug kregen en beselften in wat voor situatie ze waren beland. Iedereen stond op en vormde een hecht front, toverstokken op het meisje gericht. Aan de andere kant gebeurde hetzelfde. De studenten verzamelden zich. Beiden zagen de ander als indringer, als vijand. Het waren twee werelden die botsten, als twee stukjes die niet goed pasten.

De spanning in de lucht was bijna voelbaar. De stilte die er heerste was dik en drukkend. Niemand zei wat. Allemaal wachtend tot de ander iets zou doen. Het enige geluid kwam van het water wat nog altijd langs de watervalletjes naar beneden stroomde.

Toen draaide één van hen het hoofd, ze had iets gehoord. Ze tikte het voorste meisje op de schouder en wees met haar hoofd naar achteren. Achter de grote groep stond een ander meisje. Ze had een bleke huid, donkere kringen onder haar ogen en donkerblauw haar. Hoewel het heerlijk weer was en de temperatuur ruim boven de twintig graden lag, droeg ze een gebreid vest en had ze haar armen om zich heen geslagen. Ze had het duidelijk niet al te warm.

"Als jullie zo nodig willen vechten, willen jullie het dan wel zachtjes doen. Ik wil nog wat bij slapen, maar dat lukt niet echt zo. Ik hoor jullie aan de andere kant van het gebouw nog schreeuwen." Haar stem klonk zacht en vermanend, maar toch vooral heel erg moe. Harry wist dat er iets met haar was, maar hij kon er niet echt zijn vinger op leggen.

Een aantal mensen liep naar haar toe, bezorgdheid duidelijk op hun gezicht af te lezen. "Lilith, jij hoort niet buiten te zijn. Niet in deze staat, daar ben je nu nog te zwak voor". Een meisje met goudkleurig haar was naar haar toegelopen en probeerde haar weer in de richting van de deur te manoeuvreren. Lilith gaf echter niet toe en rukte zich weer los.

"Als jij vanavond nog wat te eten wil hebben, dan zorg je er voor dat iedereen nu ophoudt met vechten", siste ze tussen haar tanden door. "We hebben tenslotte beloofd ons te gedragen zolang zij hier zijn en het is niet mijn bedoeling om al meteen de eerste dag op het matje te worden geroepen omdat jullie", daarmee wees ze op de aanwezige mensen. "omdat jullie je niet konden inhouden, ze moesten provoceren en het op vechten uit liep." Haar blik verhardde.

Het meisje wist dat ze verloren had, maar probeerde het toch. "Maar Lil, zij begon-". "Daar heb ik niets mee te maken. Je zorgt dat je het oplost, want anders sta je droog voor de komende maand, Shannon McAdams". Daarmee liep ze weer weg, de anderen verbaast achterlatend.

"Nou je hoort het, we moet ons gedragen en met jullie opschieten." Ze klonk alsof ze iets moest doen waar ze helemaal geen zin in had.

"Weet je wat?", zei Julia die het hele geheel met interesse had aanschouwd. "We sluiten voorlopig een wapenstilstand. Jullie vallen ons niet lastig en wij jullie niet. We komen het jaar door en vergeten elkaar vervolgens. Dat bespaart ook mij weer een hoop ellende". Dat laatste kwam eruit als een mompel, maar desalniettemin ving Harry het toch op. Met tegenzin ging iedereen akkoord, er tegenin gaan was toch geen optie.

"Jullie kamers zijn in dat gebouw." Een Aziatische jongen wees naar één van de gebouwen rondom de binnenplaats. "De trap op, naar de tweede etage. De meisje aan de linkerkant en de jongens gaan naar rechts. Je deelt een kamer met je kamergenoot, jullie namen staan op de deur. Er ligt een boekje met de huisregels en een plattegrond. Zorgt dat je ze goed leest. Fijne dag nog verder."

Meer werd er niet gezegd en eenieder ging zijn eigen weg, de andere studenten achterlatend op de binnenplaats.

"Nou laten we maar eens gaan kijken hoe het er van binnen uitziet." Daan probeerde opgewekt te klinken en liep toen voorzichtig in de richting van hun nieuwe thuis. Eenmaal binnengekomen moesten ze toegeven dat, ondanks het feit dat de leerlingen hen niet met open armen hadden ontvangen, ze wel gevoel voor stijl hadden. De deur en de trap waren gemaakt van donker hout en er lag een roodkleurig tapijt op de vloer. Aan de muren hingen diverse schilderijen. Niet alleen van beroemde mensen, maar ook van vreemde landschappen en streken. Op de bijzettafeltjes die her en der verspreid waren door de gangen en hallen stonden grote boeketten met bloemen. De donkere gordijnen voor de ramen zouden vast en zeker het ligt buiten houden en de ramen beschermen tegen het kwaad.

Het meest opvallende waren echter de twee glas in loodramen in de deur en het grote ronde raam in het dak. Hierin waren drie verschillende wezens op een zeer verfijnde manier afgebeeld. In de rechtse kant van de deur stond een woeste tijger. Zijn vacht leek gemaakt te zijn van goud en hij leek zo menselijk dat je haast zou denken dat hij naar je toe zou komen lopen.

In het linkse raam zat een vos, met ogen ingezet met robijnen. Ze schitterden in het laatste zonlicht van de dag. Ze leek iedereen aan te kunnen kijken en keek dwars door je ziel. Harry voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk. Bij hem hadden die ogen hetzelfde effect als eerder bij het standbeeld.

Op het ronde dakraam was een majestueuze slang geportretteerd. Viervleugelig, met op zijn hoofd een gouden kroon. Hij leek te zweven in het glas en de kleuren lieten vreemde patronen achter op de grond. Om hem heen hoorde hij kreten van bewondering voor zulk fijn ambachtsschap.

Na even stil te hebben gestaan in de benedenhal begonnen ze aan de naar boven, hun koffers mee naar boven sjouwend. Op de tweede etage scheiden de wegen tussen de jongens en de meisjes. In stilte zochten ze hun kamers op. Hier en daar werd geroepen dat de kamer gevonden was en wie daar nog verder bij hoorde. Harry keek een beetje lusteloos om zich heen. Het kon hem niet schelen met wie hij op een kamer zat. Hij wilde gewoon een bed en dan lekker een nachtje goed slapen. Echt het maakte hem niet uit met wie hij een kamer zou moeten delen.

"WAT? Ik moet met hem op een kamer zitten?" De overbekende snerende stem schalde door de gang. Iedereen keek naar hem en toen naar de persoon naar wie hij wees. Harry keek om zich heen, zich afvragend wie er bedoeld werd, tot hij beseft dat men naar hem keek. Hij zuchtte nog eens diep. Hij zou op hem moment met iedereen op een kamer willen zitten, behalve met hem.

**A/N Oeeeeh! Met wie zou hij nou op een kamer slapen Niet echt een moeilijke vraag. Hoop dat je ervan hebt genoten en nu op nar het volgende hoofdstuk. **

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 9: Kleine confrontaties

**A/N **  
**Hoi hoi, ik ben weer een beetje aan het terugkomen. Heb eigenlijk veel te lang niets gedaan, maar heb mezelf er toch toe gezet om jullie te plezieren met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Heb mijn eindexamens gemaakt, daarna de varkensstal die mijn kamer heet opgeruimd en nadat ik gisteren officieel geslaagd was voor mijn VWO heb ik midden in de nacht mijn laptop (die van mijn moeder, maar goed) gepakt en heb ik in een razend tempo hoofdstuk 9 geschreven. **  
**Ik ben er achter gekomen dat ik de meeste inspiratie 's nachts krijg en dan ook het beste schrijf, dus vandaar. **  
**Nog één puntje voor we weer verder gaan. Je zult merken dat sommige dingen niet helemaal overeenkomen met wat ik eerder heb vertelt. Dit komt omdat ik een ingeving kreeg en het daarin verandert heb. Ik ga binnenkort ook de andere hoofdstukken daarop aanpassen, maar dat zul je dan wel merken. **

**Warnings: niet veel, alleen een kleine dosis vloeken. **

Hoofdstuk 09

"Ik weet dat je me niet mag, en ik mag jou waarschijnlijk nog minder, maar we zitten nou eenmaal met elkaar opgescheept. We kunnen alleen maar het beste er van maken". Harry en Draco waren na een helse schreeuwpartij, toch maar de kamer in gegaan. Harry was gefrustreerd en had geen behoefte aan een ijdeltuit als Draco. Het was zelfs weer bijna uit de hand gelopen tot één van de ouderejaars tussenbeide was gekomen en ze uit elkaar had gehaald. Hij had gedreigd ze meteen bij het schoolhoofd af te leveren voor één van de vele mogelijke straffen, als ze niet onmiddellijk ophielden met vechten.

"Nou als je maar weet dat ik dit bed neem". Draco had zijn hutkoffer al op het verste bed bij het raam neer gezet. "Ik wil niet dat je me stoor 's nachts en ik zorg er ook niet voor dat je 's ochtends op tijd je bed uit komt. Daar moet je zelf maar voor zorgen". Hij boog zich voorover en begon zijn hutkoffer uit te pakken. Verschillende dingen verdwenen in de kastjes, laatjes en op de schappen aan zijn kant van de kamer.

Harry was naar het andere bed gelopen en had daar zijn spullen neergezet. Hij had er geen behoefte aan om meteen al uit te pakken. In plaats daarvan bekeek hij de kamer waar ze het komende jaar zouden verblijven.

Het was ruim opgezet, met voor hen beiden een groot bed om in te slapen. De lakens waren zacht en fris. Ieder had z'n eigen bureau en een aantal kastjes en schappen om de spullen in en op te bewaren. Tegenover de ingang en tussen de twee bedden in was een groot raam met lange donkerblauwe gordijnen. Vanaf daar had je een mooi uitzicht over de binnenplaats beneden en met een beetje moeite kon je de rest van de school overzien en het meer wat er omheen en tussendoor liep.

Afgezien van de ingang was er nog een deur in de kamer. Harry bedacht dat die wel eens naar de badkamer kon leiden. Wat zijn humeur enigszins ten goede kwam, aangezien hij dan niet meer in de rij hoefde te staan als hij naar de wc ging of een douche wilde nemen.

Hij nam plaats aan zijn nieuwe bureau en bekeek één van de boekjes die voor hen waren klaar gelegd. Direct op de eerste pagina was een kaartje toegevoegd. Hierop was het complete schoolterrein uitgelegd. Er was een groot overzicht van het meer met de daar omheen liggende bossen. Door de verschillende gebieden aan te raken kreeg je de informatie te zien over wat zich daar bevond. In het meer zelf was de school afgebeeld. Op verschillende eilanden stonden de gebouwen, allemaal door bruggen met elkaar verbonden. In elk van de gebouwen werden andere dingen gedaan. Zo was er één waar men zich richtte op de praktische magie; spreuken, bezweringen, transfiguraties en anderen. Op een ander eiland hielden ze zich vooral bezig met de natuur, hier werd onder andere kruidkunde gegeven. Het eiland in het midden was het grootst. Hier stond het hoofdgebouw en Harry leerde al gauw dat dit ook de plek was waar ze die avond gingen eten.

Hij legde het kaartje aan de kant en wilde net aan het boekje beginnen toen hij een luid gevloek hoorde vanaf de andere kant van de kamer. "Auw! Shit, shit, shit!" Harry zag dat Draco's linkerhand rood begon te kleuren en dat hij in zijn rechterhand een mes droeg. Snel legde hij zijn spullen aan de kant stak de kamer over.

"Wat deed je nou? Je moet dit nu gelijk onder de kraan houden om ervoor te zorgen dat het niet gaat ontsteken." Hij stak zijn hand uit om hem mee te nemen naar de badkamer, maar Draco trok zijn arm snel weg. "Nee!", snauwde hij. "Blijf van me af en raak me niet aan". Behalve de overbekende walging die de blonde jongen altijd in zijn ogen had als hij Harry aankeek, meende Harry deze keer ook een spoor van angst te zien.

"Waar ben je toch zo bang voor?" Harry keek hem onderzoekend aan. "Al sinds de school is begonnen is het enige wat je gedaan hebt, me hardnekkig proberen te ontlopen. En als we elkaar dan treffen dan doe je wel naar en irritant, maar is de angst in je ogen af te lezen. Ik bijt echt niet hoor". Even leek het erop dat Harry's woorden tot Draco doordrongen, maar al snel was zijn normale gezichtsuitdrukking weer terug.

"Laat me met rust en bemoei je niet met zaken waar je geen verstand van hebt". Hij keerde Harry de rug toe en liep de badkamer in. Harry hoorde een klik, wat betekende dat de deur op slot zat. Met een zucht liet hij zich achterover op het bed vallen. Zijn armen over zijn vermoeide ogen geslagen. Het was pas dag één en hij had nu al ruzie met zijn kamergenoot. Nee echt, zijn leven kon niet beter. Hopelijk hadden zijn vrienden wat meer geluk dan hij. Voor nu was het misschien beter als hij nog wat ging rusten voor hij straks nog een hapje ging eten.

Even verderop in de gang, in een andere kamer waren Ron en Blaise neergestreken. Ze hadden sinds ze er achter kwamen dat ze bij elkaar op de kamer sliepen nog geen woord tegen elkaar gezegd. De stilte die er heerste was dan ook op z'n zachtst gezegd; ongemakkelijk.

Terwijl Ron aan de ene kant van de kamer zijn spullen aan het opbergen was, had Blaise alleen zijn koffer onder zijn bed geschoven nadat hij er een stapeltje boeken uit had gehaald. Vervolgens was hij met zijn rug tegen het hoofdeinde op het bed gaan zitten en had hij zijn neus in een boek gestopt. Als het gerommel van Ron hem afleidde, dan liet hij het in ieder geval niet merken.

Ron werd er een beetje nerveus van. Hij was aan drukte gewend geraakt. Bij hem thuis hoorde je altijd wel wat geluid. Mensen waren altijd aan het praten, zeker nu de Orde het Nest tot hoofdkwartier had gemaakt.

Zodra zijn spullen waren opgeruimd, keek hij eens goed rond. Het feit dat Blaise nog steeds aan het lezen was, maakte dat hij wat ongemakkelijk heen en weer schoof. Als hij even zat, moest hij weer staan. Hij ijsbeerde constant door de kamer heen. Het was alsof de kamer hem probeerde te verstikken.

"Als je wat frisse lucht wilt, dan raad ik je aan om het raam open te zetten". Zonder zijn blik van het boek af te wenden, wees Blaise naar het raam tussen de twee bedden. "Misschien dat je daar wat rustiger van wordt. Je werkt me namelijk een beetje op mijn zenuwen."

Ron draaide zich om vanaf de plek waar hij stond. Zijn mond ging open om iets te zeggen, maar sloot daarna weer zonder geluid uitgebracht te hebben. In stilte liep hij naar het raam en deed het open. Hier bleef hij even staan om van de frisse lucht te genieten.

"Hoe kun jij daar nou zo zitten, zonder nerveus te raken?" Ron's vraag was onverwachts. Zo onverwachts zelfs dat Blaise zijn boek neerlegde om hem aan te kijken. "Wat bedoel je daar precies mee?". Hij keek oprecht verbaasd. Ron draaide zich weer van het raam af en keek Blaise recht aan. "Je moet toch toegeven dat er een zekere spanning tussen ons in hangt. We zijn gezworen vijanden en jij zit hier gewoon rustig en boek te lezen alsof er niet aan de hand is. Dat is toch raar?".

Blaise leek even na te moeten denken. "Ja, er hangt inderdaad een zekere spanning tussen ons in, dat zal ik niet ontkennen. Deze spanning is echter alleen door jou gecreëerd. Ik heb daar niets mee van doen. Ook dat hele gezworen vijanden gedoe vind ik een tikkeltje overdreven. Ja, ik mag jullie Griffoendors niet, maar dat is niets nieuws. Wij mogen elkaar al eeuwen niet. Bovendien, ik hou van lezen en ik dacht dat ik nog wel een paar hoofdstukken zou kunnen lezen voor we straks gaan eten. Wie weet wanneer ik er nog tijd voor ga krijgen." Hij pakte zijn boek weer op en wilde verder gaan. "Je zou het ook eens moeten doen, het is vrij ontspannend." Hierna bleef het stil.

Ron keerde zijn gezicht weer op de buitenwereld en overdacht wat Blaise hem zo juist vertelt had. Was hij echt alleen zelf verantwoordelijk voor die spanning die hij voelde? Nu hij er over nadacht kon dat best wel eens kloppen. Er was niets gebeurd. Blaise had niets geprobeerd en had alleen maar op het bed gezeten. Ze hadden geen ruzie gehad of elkaar blikken des doods toegeworpen. Eigenlijk was er niets aan de hand.

Met een zucht liet hij zich op bed vallen en keek naar links. "Wat lees je?", vroeg hij plotseling. Blaise keek op van zijn boek. "Een thriller van ene James Patterson. Het is een Dreuzelschrijver, maar hij is erg goed. Ik heb er nog wel meer van bij me, wil je er één?" Hij reikte al naar zijn hutkoffer om er daar eentje uit te halen. Ron twijfelde even, lezen was nooit echt zijn sterkste kant geweest. Vaak teveel woorden en te weinig plaatjes. "Oké, geef me er maar een. Ik zal het eens proberen." Tenslotte leef je maar één keer en hij kon altijd Blaise de schuld nog geven als het tegen zou vallen.

Zo wil het dus dat ze de rest van de tijd, elk in hun eigen bed een boek zaten te lezen. Dat was totdat er een luidde bel door het gebouw schalde ten teken dat het avondeten zou worden opgediend.

Als hordes mieren liepen alle studenten in de richting van het hoofdgebouw. Druk pratend en overleggend over de ervaringen die ze hadden gehad. Harry zag dat sommigen nog schoolboeken mee hadden genomen en nam aan dat ze dat onder het eten nog zouden gaan afmaken. Hij vroeg ze ook af wat ze eigenlijk te eten zouden krijgen. Hij was het eten van Zweinstein gewend, wat er altijd goed hij zag en ontzettend lekker smaakte. Hij dacht niet dat ze er hier aan zouden kunnen tippen. Maar aangezien de meesten er redelijk gezond uitzagen en hij nog niet veel dooien had gezien, nam hij maar aan dat het eten van dusdanige kwaliteit was dat ze het zonder problemen konden eten.

"Harry! Wacht op mij!". Harry rolde met z'n ogen. Ginny kon heel lief zijn, maar de laatste tijd was ze meer een blok aan zijn been geweest. Ze probeerde zijn aandacht ten alle tijden op te eisen. Vooral op de momenten dat hij het eigenlijk niet zou willen. Om haar tegemoet te komen, draaide hij zich dan toch maar om.

Met een geïrriteerd gezicht kwam ze aanrennen. Haar rode haar in een ingewikkelde staart gezet. "Harry, ik moet je iets verschrikkelijks vertellen", ze keek hem met een gekwelde blik aan. "Het is echt een complete ramp." Het werd Harry nog niet heel erg duidelijk. Hij keek vragend in de richting van Hermelien die ook aan was komen lopen. Deze zuchtte eens diep en antwoordde toen. "Ginny heeft Patty Park als haar kamergenote gekregen en dat schijnt volgens haar nog al vreselijk te zijn." Harry's mond maakte een begrijpende 'oh'.

"Maar Hermelien, begrijp het dan toch, het is vreselijk. Ik kan haar niet uitstaan en zij haat mij ook. Wat heeft het voor zin om ons op dezelfde kamer te zetten?" Hermelien duwde haar in de richting van de brug, ze moesten tenslotte nog wel even bij de eetzaal zien te komen. "Ik denk dat het bij het hele idee van harmonie hoort, waar Perkamentus het aan het begin van het jaar over had. Door ons bij onze ergste vijanden op één kamer te zetten, zouden we nader tot elkaar komen."

"Oh ja, en met welke vijand zit mevrouw zelf dan op een kamer?", antwoordde Ginny snibbig. Hermelien werd een beetje rood. "Met Loena, maar dat is niet mijn ergste vijand. Bovendien kun je niet iedereen bij z'n nachtmerrie op de kamer zetten."

"Ja, ja, zo'n antwoord had ik wel verwacht van jou. Jij hebt makkelijk praten, terwijl wij allemaal moeten lijden. Nou, ik zie jullie wel weer". Ze draaide zich om en stampte de brug over.

"Sorry Hermelien, echt sorry. Normaal gesproken gedraagt ze zich echt niet zo." Ron keek Hermelien verontschuldigend aan. "Het is al goed Ron, jij hoeft je niet voor haar excuseren." Ze streek haar kleren nog eens recht. "Kom we gaan ook maar eens die kant uit, ik heb best wel trek gekregen."

Gedrieën liepen ze naar het hoofdgebouw, waar de deuren al waren geopend om de mensen binnen te laten. Ze liepen door de hal naar de deur van de eetzaal. Op de drempel bleven ze staan om hun ogen, oren en neus eens goed de kost te geven.

**A/N R&R... please**


	11. Chapter 10: Weet wat je eet

**A/N Oké ik geef eerlijk toe, het was misschien een beetje een hele lange pauze. Eerst twee weken vakantie naar Vietnam toen geen internet meer, de laptop was dood. Deed alles het eindelijk weer, had ik introductieweek van de Universiteit Twente. Ben ik dus net weer van terug, dus sinds een weekje ben ik weer aan het schrijven. En dit is het resultaat.**

Hoofdstuk 10: Weet wat je eet

De hal waarin de binnenkwamen was ruim opgezet en had een hoog plafon. Het was niet zo groot als die op Zweinstein, maar er was genoeg ruimte om iedereen comfortabel te laten zitten. Ronde tafeltjes stonden verspreid door de zaal. Stoelen met leuningen en zachte kussentjes waren netjes verspreid rondom de tafeltjes. Aan de overkant van de zaal was de lange tafel voor de leraren. Deze was op een verhoging geplaatst zodat de boel goed overzien kon worden.

Wat echter het meeste opviel in de hal was de enorme boom die in het midden van de zaal stond. Hij was enorm en het leek alsof het hele gebouw om de boom heen was gebouwd. De takken verspreiden zich in elke richting en sommigen raakten ook de grond. De takken droegen behalve groene bladeren ook gouden, zilveren en zwarte. Er straalde een vreemde aura vanaf.

Naar voren geduwd door de groep die er achter zich had opgehoopt strompelden ze naar binnen. Nog een beetje beduusd van wat ze zagen liepen ze naar één van de tafeltjes toen en gingen daar zitten, wachtend tot er wat ging gebeuren.

Steeds meer leerlingen stroomden de hal binnen en ook aan de lerarentafel beginnen zich mensen te melden. Het gemompel nam toe naarmate de tijd verstreek. De mensen om hen heen begonnen hen blikken toe te werpen en er werd druk gefluisterd. Sommigen staarden hen zelfs openlijk aan.

Het gemompel verstomde echter toen het schoolhoofd opstond en tegen haar glas tikte. Iedereen zat direct weer op z'n plaats.

"Goedenavond beste leerlingen en vooral welkom aan de dertig nieuwe studenten die het hebben aangedurfd hier het komende jaar te verblijven. Ik kan jullie verzekeren dat het een ervaring zal zijn die je nooit meer vergeet. Vaak worden in dit soort situaties de relaties tussen mensen echt duidelijk". Ze keek maar eens de zaal rond. Harry voelde dat er meer achter die simpele verklaring moest zitten dan dat ze aan hen vertelde. Hij zei echter niets en bleef rustig afwachten voor wat er nog zou komen.

"Ik weet ook dat niet iedereen even blij is met deze situatie, maar het is echt voor het beste. Je zult er niet dood aangaan om een beetje van de andere cultuur te leren kennen. Ik zal er dan ook persoonlijk voor instaan dat men met respect met elkaar omgaat". Bij dat laatste keek ze met een serieus gezicht de zaal rond. Ze meende dit, ze had het beloofd en ze zou zich er ook aan houden.

Veronique wilde net verder gaan met haar welkomswoord, toen de deur openging en er iemand nar binnen kwam stormen. Het was hetzelfde meisje dat hen die middag had geholpen met het oplossen van de onenigheid. Je kon duidelijk aan haar zien dat er iets goed mis was.

"Ook fijn om jouw weer te zien Lilith". Er was enige irritatie te bespeuren in Veroniques stem. Harry ging er maar vanuit dat het kwam doordat haar toespraakje nu was onderbroken. "Hoewel we beiden nu naar vijf jaar wel hebben vastgesteld wie jouw ouders zijn, zou ik toch graag zien dat je de volgende keer hier op tijd komt opdagen. Tenslotte draait het hier niet alleen om jou. Zeker op dit moment niet." Ze gaf Lilith het stille commando om te gaan zitten. Toen ze eenmaal zat richtte ze zich nogmaals op de zaal.

"Zoals ik al in de voorgaande weken vertelt heb, zal onze school dit jaar niet alleen onderdak bieden aan onze eigen studenten, maar ook aan dertig leerlingen van de school van mijn collega. Eén van mijn meest gewaardeerde collega's zelfs. Professor Perkamentus heeft mij persoonlijk gevraagd om ze steun te bieden en ze te helpen de juiste beslissingen te nemen. Natuurlijk kan ik dat niet in mijn eentje en daarom verwacht ik enige medewerking van jullie kant. Wees open met elkaar en help als ze dat nodig hebben, maar zorg er vooral voor dat ze zich snel thuis voelen." Ze had een serene blik op haar gezicht gekregen, alsof ze zelf geloofde dat het allemaal waar gemaakt kon worden.

"Z doet me aan Perkamentus denken. Die heeft het ook altijd over harmonie en broederschap. Waarom kunnen ze dat nooit doen na het eten, ik rammel", mopperde Ron. Zijn gezicht stond gepijnigd en er steeg een zacht gerommel op vanuit zijn buik. Harry grinnikte. Hij moest het Ron nageven, hij had wel een punt. Een toespraak over eenheid en harmonie was een stuk beter te verteren na een goede maaltijd.

"Ik denk dat we jullie nu wel lang genoeg heb laten wachten. Het is tijd om te gaan eten." Ze drukte op een bel en aan twee kanten van de zaal gingen deuren open. Door die deuren kwamen nog meer leerlingen gelopen. Deze hadden allemaal een schort voor en duwden karretjes met eten voor zich uit. Ze gingen bij elke tafel langs om daar de maaltijden te brengen.

Toen één van hen bij hun tafel aankwam werd het in stilte opgediend. Hoewel het allemaal hetzelfde was en het er simpel uitzag, rook het wel lekker. Simon deed zijn mond open om een opmerking te maken, maar sloot deze toen snel weer. Iedereen keek mee en hij wilde niet dat er weer een opstootje zou ontstaan, net als die middag. Zeker niet nu de leraren in de buurt waren.

"Is dit alles wat we krijgen? Waar zijn de grote luxe gerechten? Kunnen we niet eens zelf kiezen wat we willen?". Een stem uit duizenden. Een snerende ondertoon, doordrenkt met opgekropte irritatie. Draco hield het kennelijk niet meer en gooide zijn ongenoegen er gewoon uit. Het meisje, waarschijnlijk een eerstejaars, dat hem aan het bedienen was, keek hem beduusd aan. Haar ogen waren groot van schrik. Snel kwam er een andere bediende aanlopen om haar te troosten. Hij keek enigszins geïrriteerd naar Draco.

"Zo'n lief, klein meisje. Dat doe je toch niet. De maaltijden zijn heel goed te eten, we hebben hier geen luxe nodig. We hadden je uiteraard ook niets te eten kunnen geven, als je dat liever had gewild."

"Oké, zo is het wel genoeg jullie twee. Philip, breng haar maar even naar de keuken en maak dan je corveedienst af." Veronique had zich er tussen geworpen voordat het eventueel uit de hand zou lopen. De jongen knikte kort naar haar en nam het meisje weer mee terug naar de keuken.

"Draco Malfidus, ik hoorde al van Perkamentus dat ik mijn handen aan je vol zou hebben, maar dat je op je eerste dag al uit je slof schiet had ik niet verwacht. Hoewel ik je graag had willen sparen, ben ik bang dat ik je toch een straf zal moeten geven. Ik verwacht dat jij je vanavond om negen uur op mijn kantoor meld om te horen wat ik voor je bedacht heb." Ze keek hem strak aan, ze moest zeker weten dat hij het begrepen. "Oké, ga maar weer verder met eten".

"Iedereen moet weten dat dit soort gedrag niet getolereerd wordt in het bijzijn van elk van onze leraren. Wil je met alle geweld je frustraties op anderen loslaten, doe het dan ergens waar wij er gen last van hebben. Eet smakelijk nog".

De rest van de maaltijd verliep relatief rustig. Er waren geen opstootjes meer, maar de spanning die in de lucht hing was zeker niet afgenomen. "Ze ziet er zo lief uit van de buitenkant, maar je moet haar echt niet boos maken". Hermelien was bezig met haar toetje. Gebakken appel met een crème caramel sausje. "Na wat ik gehoord en gelezen heb over het beleid hier, staat Malfidus nog wat te wachten. Je zou bijna medelijden met hem krijgen." Plots schoten er stukjes appel over de tafel en een massaal: "WAT?" klonk op van de rest van de tafel.

"Hermelien, heb jij je verstand verloren of zo? Waarom zou je in vredesnaam medelijden krijgen met iemand als Malfidus?", vroeg Ron en ook de anderen keken met haar met een verbijsterd gezicht aan. Zelfs Harry moest toegeven dat, hoewel hij een fascinatie voor de blonde jongen had, hij niet echt een gevoel van medelijden kon opbrengen. Hoogstens een meelevend gevoel voor wat hem te wachten staat.

"Weet ik veel. Ik heb alleen maar wat dingen gehoord en gelezen. En wat ik daaruit opmaak is dat het er hier knap streng aan toe kan gaan. Als je tenminste gepakt wordt". Ze prikte het laatste stukje appel aan har vork en at hem op. "Je weet toch wat dat Julia meisje had gezegd toen we her aankwamen. We konden maar beter niet gesnapt worden, want de straffen waren hier nogal inventief."

Ze stond op van tafel en de anderen volgden haar voorbeeld. Iedereen was zo met z'n eigen ding bezig dat ze niet merkten dat ze ingehaald werden door een Aziatische jongen. Hij stopte recht voor hen zodat ze gedwongen waren te stoppen. "Wacht even, niet zo snel. Ik wilde me even aan jullie voorstellen. Ik ben Long Chen, maar jullie mogen me wel Long noemen, dat doet iedereen hier namelijk." Long lachte breeduit en zijn donkerbruine ogen paste perfect bij zijn iets getinte huid. "Ik heb jullie vanmiddag naar jullie kamers gewezen, maar had toen niet meer de tijd om nog verder te praten". Hij haalde zijn hand door zijn piekerige zwarte haar. "Het spijt me dat m'n vrienden zich zo vreselijk onbeleefd hebben gedragen tegenover jullie. Maar jullie moeten begrijpen dat ze zelf ook met hun problemen zitten en ze hadden dit er liever niet bij gehad". Hij maakte een diepe buiging, om daarmee zijn excuses te maken.

Hermelien deed een stap naar voren. "Oké, excuses aanvaard. Je kunt wel weer gaan staan". Harry zag hoe opgelucht Long keek toen hij weer recht overeind stond. Ginny die naast hem stond keek met een verontwaardigde blik naar Hermelien. "Maar Hermelien, hoe kunnen we nou excuses aanvaarden van iemand die niets gedaan heeft. De echte onruststokers heb ik niets horen zeggen." Ze richtte haar aandacht op Long. "Even voor de duidelijkheid, dat deze mensen hier", ze wees op de groep om haar heen. "heeft besloten om te vergeten en te vergeven, betekend dat nog niet dat ik dat ga doen. Ga je vrienden maar vertellen dat ze zelf met een excuus moeten aankomen". Na dat gezegd te hebben, liep ze met hoog opgeheven hoofd in de richting van de slaapgebouwen.

"Let maar niet op haar. Ze klinkt nu een beetje boos, maar dat trekt wel weer bij." 'Dat hoop ik althans'. Hermelien keek Ginny bezorgd na.

Harry had zijn aandacht op Long gevestigd. "Wat voor soort problemen hebben je vrienden eigenlijk? Heeft het met dat meisje te maken, dat iedereen vanmiddag tot stilte maande?". Hij zag Longs gezicht meteen verstarren. De vrolijkheid van net was in één klap verdwenen. "Ik kan je daar verder niets over vertellen. Ik weet er verder niets vanaf". Harry kon aan zijn gezicht zien dat hij loog, maar ging er verder niet op in. Hij wist dat wanneer iemand iets niet wilde of kon vertellen, dat je dan niet moest doordrukken, er zou toch niets uitkomen.

"Ik ga maar weer eens, het was leuk jullie ontmoet te hebben. Hopelijk kunnen we binnenkort nog wel iets samen doen". Hij slingerde zijn tas over zijn schouder, zwaaide nog even en rende toen in de richting van één van de vele bruggen, die naar de andere eilanden leiden.

"Wat een aardige jongen was dat". Loena's zweverige stem bracht iedereen weer met twee benen op de grond. "Ik denk dat ik daar hele goede vrienden mee zou kunnen worden".

De jongens grinnikten en Daan antwoordde: "Ik denk dat jij nog wel vrienden zou kunnen worden met een flubberworm als jij je er toe zet".

"Oh nee hoor. Flubberwormen hebben niet zo'n groot emotioneel vermogen. Als ik zou mogen kiezen dan koos ik voor een kreukelhoornige snottifant. Die dieren hebben een zeer hoge intelligentie". Met dat gezegd te hebben liep ze door. In de richting van de slaapgebouwen. De anderen volgden haar op een afstandje. Druk pratende over wat er van die dag geworden was.

**A/N Ben er eigenlijk best tevreden mee. Kwam er alleen wel achter tijdens het schrijven dat ik het af en toe onmogelijk serieus kan houden. Ik moet er gewoon een beetje humor doorheen gooien.**  
**R&R**


	12. Chapter 11: Straf en corvee

**A/N Ik weet niet wat het is, maar om een heel vreemde reden gaat het schijven altijd het makkelijkst als ik in om half drie 's nachts aan een verhaal zit te schrijven. dan komt de inspiratie kennelijk vanzelf. dit hoofdstuk is daar het levende bewijs van. IK ben er zelf vrij tevreden mee, hoewel het wat lang duurde voordat het hier staat. **

**Warnings: geen, behalve Draco's gedachten, maar die houdt hij zoveel mogelijk voor zich. Geen paniek, het wordt echt nog wel jummie ^_^**

Hoofdstuk 11: Straf en Corvee

Om negen uur 's avonds was het al donker buiten en doordat het een heldere avond zou worden, was de temperatuur na zonsondergang flink gedaald. Er was dan ook bijna niemand meer buiten te vinden. Om precies te zijn; één persoon had zich buiten de warme slaapvertrekken gewaagd en liep nu in de richting van het grote gebouw op het middelste eiland.

Draco had zijn mantel dicht om zich heen geslagen. Niet dat het veel hielp, want de wind ging er dwars doorheen. Zijn humeur was al niet al te best en het werd er nu zeker niet beter op. Met ferme passen liep hij door en voor de laatste vijftig meter trok hij zelfs nog een sprintje. Alles om maar zo snel mogelijk weer terug te zijn in de warmte.

Eenmaal binnen hield hij even halt om zichzelf te weer wat op te warmen. Zijn handen tintelden helemaal van het temperatuurverschil. Hij keek om zich heen. Dit was dezelfde hal waar ze die avond ook naar binnen waren gekomen voor het avondeten. Toen waren ze recht doorgelopen de grote hal in. Nu had hij in hij te horen gekregen dat hij de trap op moest tot de derde etage, de gang door en dan de laatste deur nemen. Dat was het kantoor van het schoolhoofd. Er zat dus niets anders op dan de klim te aanvaarden.

Hij prees zichzelf wel gelukkig dat hij naar Zweinstein ging en dat hij veel trappen gewend was, want het doolhof aan straatjes en gangetjes om van trap naar trap te komen was al even nutteloos als ingewikkeld. Al gauw was hij drie keer in een doodlopend gebied gekomen en had hij twee keer een trap naar beneden genomen voor hij een bordje vond dat hem vertelde dat hij op de derde etage was aangekomen. Een beetje gefrustreerd dat het hem zo moeilijk werd gemaakt, loopt hij de gang door tot hij bij een deur komt waar met sierlijke letters op staat: _Professor __Veronique __Bordeaux_. Nu wist hij zeker dat hij goed zat.

Hij klopte drie keer kort op de deur en wachtte op het signaal dat hij naar binnen mocht. Dit kwam er in de vorm van een kort "Binnen". Hij opende de deur en liet zichzelf binnen. Eenmaal binnen merkte hij dat hoewel de ruimte beperkt was, er vrij veel in gestouwd was. Maar niet zoveel dat het overvol raakte. Onder het raam tegenover de deur stond een groot eikenhouten bureau. Hieraan was professor Vernonique druk bezig met het lezen en soms wijzigen van perkamenten documenten. Zonder op of om te kijken wees ze met haar wijsvinger naar de stoelen die voor het bureau stonden.

"Ga zitten, alsjeblieft". Ze klonk niet boos of geïrriteerd, wat Draco maar als een goed teken zag. Hij koos één van de twee stoelen uit en wachtte af wat er nu zou gaan komen. Het duurde even voordat Veronique haar veer neerlegde en opkeek van haar werk. In plaats van een uitgebreide reprimande te geven van wat hij nou fout had gedaan en hem een enorme stapel strafwerk te geven, keek ze hem voor een aantal minuten schattend aan. Het begon hem op een gegeven moment zelfs op zijn zenuwen te werken en hij schoof daarom ook wat onrustig op zijn stoel heen en weer.

Veronique slaagde een zucht. "Zoals ik al eerder zei heb ik al veel van Perkamentus gehoord over jullie allemaal. De goede dingen, maar ook de minder leuke dingen. Perkamentus had me er al op gewezen dat je de neiging hebt om uit je slof te schieten en dat ik waarschijnlijk mijn handen aan je vol zou hebben. Toch vond hij dat je moest weten dat hij vertrouwen in je heeft. Genoeg vertrouwen dat hij je hier naar toe laat gaan". Ze keek hem nogmaals aan.

Draco slikte moeizaam. Hij had nooit geweten dat het schoolhoofd zo over hem dacht. Hij had altijd gedacht dat Perkamentus alleen zijn vertrouwen gaf aan die miezerige lui van Griffoendor. Niet dat het hem iets uitmaakte wat die oude man over hem dacht. Aan vertrouwen van een enkeling had je niets, daar kreeg je geen waardering door. Dat wist hij zelf maar al te goed.

"Ik snap dat het een hele overgang is. Van het hele luxe Zweinstein, naar het iets minder luxe hier. Maar bij ons zit de schoonheid hem niet in de uiterlijke dingen. We leren de studenten hier over de schoonheid van binnen en hoe je dat kan bereiken". Draco trok één van zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog. Hij had in zijn leven veel gehoord, maar nog nooit was er een gesprek geweest dat over innerlijke schoonheid ging.

"Omdat je waarschijnlijk niet met dit concept bent opgegroeid, zeker gezien die uitdrukking op je gezicht, heb ik besloten om je komende week een eerste les mee te geven". Veronique begon wat door haar papieren te rommelen, om vervolgens er een dossier uit te vissen.

"Gezien het feit dat je hier net bent aangekomen, je nog moet aanpassen, maar ik mij toch aan de regels moet houden, zal een lichte straf volstaan. Jij gaat komende week meedraaien met de corveeploeg". Ze doopte haar veer in de inkt en zette Draco's naam met sierlijke letters op een lijst.

"WAT? Maar dat slaat nergens op. Moet ik nu ineens dingen gaan doen waar je ook bedienden voor kunt inzetten? Oh, maar dat pik ik niet, ik ga mooi niet staan koken". Draco stond met zijn armen over elkaar voor zijn stoel. Hij weigerde om iets te doen wat beneden zijn stand lag.

"Ten eerste; je hebt niet veel te kiezen. Het is dit of iets ergers wat je echt niet wilt weten en wil je het wel weten, vraag het aan mijn studenten. Ten tweede; je hoeft niet te koken, als je dat niet wilt". Draco's gezicht ging van wit van schrik, naar enigszins opgelucht. "Je kan natuurlijk ook worden ingedeeld bij de afwasploeg, de zaalploeg die de zaal opruimt of de keukenploeg, die ervoor zorgt dat de keuken weer netjes is naderhand. Keus genoeg dus".

Draco liet zich met een verslagen zucht terug in de stoel vallen. "Oké, wanneer moet ik beginnen?".

"Ah, zo mag ik het horen. Je mag je morgenvroeg in de Grote Zaal melden, daar zullen ze je wel verder helpen. Het wijst zich allemaal wel vanzelf". Ze legde de laatste hand aan een briefje wat ze aan het schrijven was en overhandigde deze aan Draco. Overhandig deze morgen bij aankomst, dan weten ze waarom je er bent. Als je nu niets meer te vragen hebt kun je wel gaan". Ze draaide even met haar hand en de deur gleed open. Draco die geen zin had om nog langer te blijven, liep zo snel mogelijk de kamer uit en begon aan zijn ingewikkelde weg terug.

Het koste hem minder tijd om terug te komen, sinds hij nog een beetje wist hoe hij was gelopen. Bij terugkomst op de kamer merkte hij dat het al vrij laat was en dat Harry al naar bed was gegaan. Hij wierp een blik op zijn slapende gezicht en vroeg zich af waarom deze een uitdrukking van verdriet had. Hij voelde de neiging vanbinnen opkomen om hem wakker te maken en hem te troosten. Hem te vragen wat er mis was, wat hem zoveel verdriet en pijn bezorgde.

Hij gaf zichzelf een mentale trap. Wat dacht hij wel, zo mocht hij helemaal niet denken. Wat zou zijn vader wel niet denken als hij hoorde waar hij zich nu dan in hat weten te wringen. Als hij hoorde wat hij had ontdekt aan het begin van het jaar.

Hij schudde nogmaals zijn hoofd. Hij had al genoeg aan zijn hoofd, dit kon er niet ook nog bij. Hij legde het briefje op zijn nachtkastje en maakte zich klaar voor de nacht. Verpakt in een lekkere pyjama kroop hij onder de dekens. En hoe graag hij het ook zou willen ontkennen, de bedden waren eigenlijk best comfortbel om niet te zeggen, heerlijk. Hij dreef weg naar de magie van zijn droomwereld.

De volgende morgen werd Draco al vroeg gewekt door zijn magisch alarm. Toen hij merkte dat het nog amper licht was buiten had hij de neiging om zich weer om te draaien en te gaan slapen. Maar net op het moment dat hij zijn hoofd weer op het kussen had gelegd, kwamen de gebeurtenissen van de avond ervoor weer naar boven. Vandaag zou hij moeten beginnen aan zijn taakstraf, corveedienst draaien voor een week.

Met een licht gesteun, toch om Harry nog niet wakker te maken, maakte hij zich los van het bed en liep in de richting van de badkamer. Hij had een douche nodig om wakker te worden en zich te kunnen focussen op wat er moest gebeuren. Zijn rug deed nog steeds zeer, maar door het middeltje dat madame Plijster hem had meegegeven was het tot een dragelijk niveau teruggebracht.

Hij liet het hete water langs zijn gezicht over zijn lichaam naar beneden stromen. Beneden bij zijn voeten verzamelde het zich, om daarna met een licht gorgelend geluid via het putje te verdwijnen.

Na zichzelf gewassen te hebben en zich in zijn kleren te hebben gehesen kwam hij weer de badkamer uit. Harry was kennelijk wakker geworden van de geluiden uit de douch en zat nu op het randje van zijn bed.

"Wat doe jij zo vroeg op?", vroeg hij slaperig aan Draco, die nog de laatste hand aan zijn haar legde. "Ik heb straf, weet je nog? Ik schijn corveedienst te moeten draaien en moet me daarom op deze onmogelijke tijd in het hoofdgebouw melden".

"Oh, nou veel succes dan". Harry wist niet precies wat hij hierop moest zeggen. Hij had de avond ervoor niet de kans gekregen om nog met Draco te spreken en hij wist toch ook niet wat het oordeel was geworden.

"Ik hoef je succes niet", antwoorde Draco bot. "Ik vind het belachelijk dat ik dingen moet doen, waar je normaal gesproken huiselven voor inzet". Hij was duidelijk geïrriteerd.

"Dat is hoe jij er tegenaan kijkt. Hier hebben ze een andere definitie van normaal. Voor hen is het kennelijk normaal dat er corveediensten zijn". Harry stond op van zijn bed. Het had geen zin om in discussie te gaan met Draco, bovendien had hij wel iets beters te doen. Draco haalde nog eens verwaand zijn schouders op en liep toen zonder iets te zeggen de kamer uit.

Buiten waren nog meer mensen wakker. Allemaal liepen ze in de richting van het hoofdgebouw. Draco nam aan dat ze ook corveedienst had en besloot dus maar achter ze aan te lopen. Toen hij bij het gebouw aankwam, bleek dat hij gelijk had gehad. Zodra de mensen zich hadden gemeld, kregen ze te horen wat ze moesten doen en gingen ze aan het werk. Het was voor Draco duidelijk dat velen dit al vaker hadden gedaan, ze wisten precies waar ze heen moesten voor welke klusjes.

Hij besloot maar achteraan in de rij te gaan staan en kwam zo uiteindelijk bij een mollig uitziende vrouw terecht. Ze had bruin kroeshaar, dat in een knotje was gedraaid, zodat er een haarnetje overheen kon. Haar gezicht stond vriendelijk en met een vriendelijke lacht stond ze alle mensen met vragen te woord. Zodra ze opkeek van haar formulier, veranderde haar uitdrukking naar die van herkenning.

"Ah, meneer Malfidus, ik had al gehoord dat je waarschijnlijk deze morgen onze ploeg zou komen versterken. Mijn naam is professor Ella Hawk, maar buiten de colleges noemt iedereen me gewoon Ella hoor. Ik geef hier de lessen verzorging en keukentaken en ben ook verantwoordelijk voor het goed verlopen van de keukendiensten, al krijg ik bij die laatste wel hulp van onze conciërge, meneer Jenkins." Ze wuifde even met haar hand naar een oude man die een groep studenten stond te overzien die bezig waren met het dekken van de tafels.

"Wat jouw taken voor vandaag betreft. We hebben besloten je voor vandaag in te delen bij onze drankjes-groep. Jullie verzorgen met z'n allen de drankjes voor het ontbijt. Dat houdt dus in, jullie maken zelf de fruitsapjes, de thee wordt gezet, evenals de koffie en de karnemelk en gewone melk worden ook ingeschonken. Hier is een lijst zodat je weet wat we allemaal aanbieden", Ze overhandigde hem een lange lijst, met elke mogelijke soort drinkbare vloeistof die er maar is en hoe klaar te maken.

Terwijl Draco de lijst stond te bekijken, had Ella een jonge bij zich geroepen. "Draco, dit is Coen, hij zal je vandaag begeleiden, zodat je de kneepjes van het vak leert en je het de volgende keer zelf kan". Draco bekeek de jongen van top tot teen. Hij was ongeveer even groot als hij zelf was, maar minstens twee keer zo breed. Draco kon goed de spieren zien onder het t-shirt dat hij droeg, deze jongen had zeker getraind.

"Haal je niet teveel in je hoofd, joh", fluisterde Coen hem toe. "Ik heb al zeker drie jaar een vriendin en ik ben niet van plan van team te wisselen".

Draco probeerde de blos die zich vormde te onderdrukken. Was het dan zo duidelijk geweest? "Ik haalde me helemaal niet in mijn hoofd", zei hij snel. Hij hoopte dat het niet te veel opviel hoe erg hij gefaald had. Coen lachte zachtjes. "Ja, dat zeggen ze allemaal". Hij zei verder niets meer en liep door in de richting van de keukendeur. Draco liep achter hem aan, gegeneerd omdat hij zo snel doorzien was. Als het zo duidelijk was, hoe lang zou het nog duren voor de mensen om wie het echt gaat er achter komen?

Dat waren echter zorgen voor later. Het was nu de bedoeling om informatie in te winnen over de mensen hier en ondertussen ook nog een goede corveedienst af te leveren. Had hij nou maar een aspirientje genomen vanmorgen, zijn hoofd begon nu al aardig te kloppen.

**A/N Ik heb ruimte gelaten voor speculatie, gelukkig maar, want anders is er niets aan. Ik denk dat ik binnenkort ook maar eens wat vragen ga beantwoorden en zorgen dat er nieuwe vragen komen. Dan kan de strijd losbarsten. Wie zal welke zijde kiezen en wat zijn de geheimen die de Nederlandse studenten bewaren? Iedereen weet meer dan hij tot nu toe vertelt. Behalve Loena misschien. TBC...**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 12: Een openbaring

**A/N Pfft, dat was me een bevalling. Ik wilde eindelijk wat duidelijkheid scheppen en wat informatie verstrekken, krijg ik totaal het verkeerde personage voor mijn neus. Ik kan hem namelijk niet alles laten vertellen, tenslotte weet hij ook niet alles. Ik ben dus ongeveer tien keer over nieuw begonnen, met de gedachte dat ik niet alles kan vertellen, maar wel de meest essentiële dingen. Ik ben wel blij dat dit hoofdstuk af is en het resultaat valt me niet eens heel erg tegen. **  
**Ik begin binnenkort ook aan het artwork wt hierbij hoor. Maar dat hoor je dan wel weer. Have fun!**

Hoofdstuk 12: Een openbaring

Coen leidde Draco mee naar een tafel waar nog een aantal andere leerlingen stonden te wachten tot ze mochten beginnen. Hij werd een beetje ongemakkelijk van de starende blikken die ze naar hem wierpen, maar geen van allen zag eruit alsof ze hem zouden gaan bespringen.

"Jongens". Een meisje dat er bij stond maakte een ahum-geluid. "En natuurlijk meisjes", verbeterde Coen. "Wij zijn deze week verantwoordelijk voor de drankjes. Men rekent er op dat wat ze bestellen, ze ook krijgen. Het is dan ook van belang dat je niet iets door elkaar gaat halen, ze hebben je zo door. Laat dit je echter niet afschrikken".

Hij verdeelde de taken tussen de mensen. Hij organiseerde het zo dat Draco die week met hem mee zou lopen. Al was het alleen maar om een oogje in het zeil te houden. "Wij gaan ervoor zorgen dat de sapjes gemaakt worden. De recepten hangen daar op het prikbord". Coen wees naar een groot blauw bord, waar een groot aantal briefjes op geplakt waren. Hij moest wel even slikken bij het grote aantal verschillende soorten. Hij hoopte maar dat hij geen fouten ging maken.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen hoor. Als je eenmaal bezig bent, lijkt het vaak allemaal vanzelf te gaan. Over een dag of twee, weet je niet anders meer. Bovendien nemen de meeste mensen hetzelfde en is het af en toe zo dat je iets ingewikkelders moet maken dan sinaasappelsap." Coen schonk hem een bemoedigende grijns, maar het kon het nerveuse gevoel in zijn buik niet echt wegnemen. Die jongen scheen steeds precies te weten wat hem dwars zat, of waar hij last van had en dat terwijl hij nog zo geprobeerd had om zijn emoties te verbergen.

Voor een tijdje stonden ze zo naast elkaar tegen de tafel aangeleund. Ze konden nog niets doen, aangezien ze nog niet wisten wat er besteld zou worden. Draco had net besloten om wat water te gaan halen voor zijn droge keel toen Coen de stilte doorbrak.

"Zeg Draco, Draco is het toch?". Draco knikte bevestigend. "Waarom viel je eigenlijk uit tegen dat meisje gisteren? Ik bedoel, ik weet dat je luxe eten gewend bent enzo, maar zo erg was dat van ons nou ook weer niet, toch?". Coen keek hem oprecht nieuwsgierig aan.

Draco wist niet precies wat hij moest zeggen. Waarom had hij het eigenlijk gedaan? Het eten was inderdaad niet heel slecht, dus daar kon het niet aan liggen. Hij kon maar één ding bedenken en dat was dat hij gewoon zo geïrriteerd was en hij iemand nodig had om zijn woede op te koelen.

"Ik… ik weet het eigenlijk niet. Ik ben de laatste tijd niet echt mij zelf". Hij keek naar zijn handen die hij op zijn schoot had gelegd. "Ik voel me onzeker, in de war misschien. Het lijkt wel alsof alles wat ik ooit als normaal beschouwde in één klap van me afgenomen is". Hij was eventjes stil. Coen bleef rustig naast hem staan, wachtend tot Draco zijn verhaal zou afmaken. "Ach, je snapt het vast niet. Je ziet er niet uit als iemand wiens leven plotseling overhoop is gegooid". Draco's hoofd was omhoog geschoten en hij keek Coen met een felle blik aan.

"Nee, dat klopt. Ik ben niet zo iemand. Mijn leven is niet plotseling overhoop gegooid. Maar ik begrijp wel wat je bedoeld". Draco staarde hem ongelovig aan, zijn wenkbrauwen hoog opgetrokken.

"Herinner jij je de confrontatie tussen jullie en een aantal studenten van hier nog?". Draco knikte als teken dat hij het zich herinnerde. "De reden dat ze zo deden is, omdat ze in een soortgelijke situatie zitten als jij nu beschrijft en ze niet de behoefte hadden aan nog meer mensen om zich heen". Coen keek weer voor zich uit en maakte geen aanstalten om verder op het onderwerp in te gaan.

Draco wist dat het niet netjes was om zich te bemoeien met iemands privéleven, maar na jaren bij Zwadderich gezeten te hebben, kon hij het toch niet laten om het te vragen. Tenslotte konden ze altijd nog weigeren te antwoorden. "Wat voor problemen hebben ze dan, dat wij niet belangrijk genoeg zijn?". Zijn vraag klonk snibbiger dan hij hem bedoeld had te stellen.

Coen keek hem even aan, maar draaide toen zijn hoofd weg. Zijn wenkbrauwen waren gefronst en zijn mond in een strakke lijn getrokken. Voor een aantal momenten sprak hij niet en Draco vroeg zich af of hij iets verkeerds had gezegd. Hij zou het jammer hebben gevonden als hij geen antwoord zou krijgen. Ergens hoopte hij dat er mensen waren die net zo waren als hij, die zijn problemen begrepen en hem het idee konden geven dat hij er niet alleen voor stond.

"Zoals je binnenkort wel zult gaan merken tijdens de lessen, zitten hier geen tovenaars of heksen op school. Geen van ons heeft de mogelijkheid tot het gebruik van een… hoe noemen jullie dat ook al weer?". Hij keek even vragend naar Draco zich proberen te herinneren wat hij bedoelde.

"Oh ja. Geen van ons heeft de mogelijkheid tot het gebruik van een toverstok. Wat jullie als hulpmiddel zien om magie mee te versterken en te kanaliseren, is voor ons enkel een obstakel. Het zorgt er juist voor dat onze magie geremd wordt. Hierdoor vallen wij volgens de Ministeries van Toverkunst niet onder de classificatie tovenaar of heks en mogen wij niet studeren aan één van hun scholen".

Draco was verbaasd. Hij had wel gehoord dat speciale gevallen niet naar school zouden mogen, maar dat ogenschijnlijk gewone kinderen niet mochten studeren, omdat ze simpelweg niet met een toverstaf overweg konden, dat sloeg echt alles.

"Een aantal eeuwen geleden is er een groep 'mensen' geweest die besloten hier iets aan te doen. Ze kozen een vertegenwoordiger van elke groep die geweigerd was op de scholen en die vormden samen de Venetiaanse Federatie. Ik weet er niet precies het fijne van, maar wel dat ze besloten hadden een school op te richten om deze kinderen te onderwijzen. Zo werd onze school gesticht".

"Omdat deze mensen vredelievend waren en zich eerder met zichzelf bezighielden dan met anderen, werden ze niet gestoord en veelal met rust gelaten. Maar sinds die Duistere Tovenaar, Voldemort, heeft besloten om de wereld aan zijn voeten te leggen, heeft het veel moeite gekost om neutraal te blijven. We mengen ons liever niet in zaken die ons niet aangaan."

Coen stond op van zijn plaats bij de tafel en liep naar de kraan om een glas te vullen met water. Draco bleef staan. Zijn gezicht had zich vertrokken in een nadenkende frons. Kennelijk waren zie hier wel op de hoogte van de spanningen in de tovenaarswereld, maar hadden ze besloten zich er buiten te houden. Ergens van binnen zou hij willen dat hij zich er ook van af kon zonderen. Maar met een familie zoals de zijne en een toekomst die praktisch al was ingevuld door zijn vader, was het onmogelijk om zich aan zijn lot te onttrekken.

"Volgens mij zit er nog meer bij je dwars dan dat je vertelde." Coen was in de tussentijd dat Draco met zijn overpeinzingen bezig was terug gekomen met twee glazen water. "Hier". Hij overhandigde Draco één van de twee glazen. "Praten over moeilijke dingen geeft je altijd een droge keel. Water is de beste manier om de dorst te lessen. Althans, dat zei Lilith altijd".

Draco pakte het glas aan en nam een flinke teug water. "Lilith? Is dat niet dat meisje dat gisteravond nog zo laat binnenkwam voor het eten?". Coen knikte bevestigend. "Maar als ze nog leeft en hier rondloopt, waarom spreek je dan over haar in de verleden tijd?". Coens gezicht stond gepijnigd. "Omdat de Lilith die we allemaal kennen, een jaar geleden gestorven is. De Lilith die jij hebt gezien, is slechts een omhulsel van wie ze vroeger was." Met die woorden liep hij weg in de richting van de toiletten en een verbaasde Draco achterlatend. Hij had meer informatie gekregen in een korte tijd, dan hij had durven denken.

De klank van de enorme gong gaf aan dat het ontbijt op het punt stond om te gaan beginnen. De meeste leerlingen waren langzaam naar binnen gekomen. De eerste bestellingen kwamen daarom ook al aan bij de verschillende afdelingen. Ook Draco werd aan het werk gezet. Hij kreeg al snel een dienblad in zijn handen gedrukt, waar zich in rap tempo de kopjes en glaasjes op werden gezet. Toen het blad vol was, begon hij voorzichtig in de richting van de zaal te lopen.

Draco probeerde niet in paniek te raken, Malfidusen raken tenslotte nooit in paniek, maar hij had werkelijk geen enkel idee welk drankje naar welke tafel moest, laat staan voor wie ze bedoeld waren. Hij liep een beetje in de rondte, hoopvol om zich heen kijkend. Hopende dat iemand hem te hulp zou komen schieten.

Coen, die bezig was met een alcoholvrije coctail voor professor Dova van Astronomie en Transdimensionale Studies, begon zich af te vragen waarom het zo lang duurde voor Draco weer terug kwam. Een snelle blik door de zaal vertelde hem dat de jongen nog steeds rond liep met een dienblad vol drankjes. Hoofdschuddend legde hij de sinaasappel die hij aan het persen was neer en wenkte een van de andere keukenhulpjes.

"Hier is een lijst met de bestellingen". Hij gaf de jongen een stuk perkament. "Wil je die jongen daar even gaan helpen met z'n bestellingen, volgens mij is hij de weg een beetje kwijt". Hij wees in de richting van Draco die steeds wanhopiger om zich heen stond te kijken. De jongen knikte dat hij het begrepen had.

Draco begon steeds wanhopiger rond te lopen. Hij had nog geen kopje kunnen afleveren. Hij had geen idee wie wat besteld had. Plots voelde hij dat er van achter aan zijn shirt getrokken werd. Geschrokken draaide hij zich om. Het was een wonder dat er geen glazen van het dienblad viel. De jongen die nu voor hem stond gebaarde hem geluidloos dat hij hem moest volgen. Hij wees op de lijst met bestellingen. Voor Draco was dit duidelijk genoeg. Een gevoel van opluchting trok door zijn lichaam. Snel en effectief werd de lijst verder afgewerkt, totdat er nog maar een paar bekers op stonden.

Net op het moment dat Draco bedacht dat dit de laatste waren en dat hij dan weer terug naar de keuken kon, besefte hij in welke richting ze aan het lopen waren. De jongen die zijn ongemakkelijkheid niet door had, liep met ferme passen voor hem uit. Draco volgde met wat minder enthousiasme. Eenmaal bij de tafel aangekomen probeerde hij niet naar de aanwezigen te kijken en zich te focusen op zijn werk. Zo snel mogelijk plaatste hij de kopjes en glazen op tafel bij de juiste personen. In zijn haast zette hij het laaste kopje iets te hard op de tafel, waardoor er iets van de thee die er in zat overheen ging.

Hij wilde net weglopen toen hij een schrille stem hoorde. Dit was het laatste waar hij behoefte aan had.

"Zeg Malfidus, ruim je dat niet even op en haal dan even een nieuw kopje thee voor me. Jij het het er tenslotte overheen gegooit." Ginny Wemels stem klonk hooghartig en hoe vaak hij zijn naam al vervloekt had, niemand mocht het op zo'n denigerende manier uitspreken.

Hij keerde zich langzaam weer om, op zijn tong bijtend om te voorkomen er iets uit te gooien wat hij later spijt van zou hebben. Hij gaf haar een een vuile blik, waarna hij met veel moeite een vriendelijk antwoord formuleerde. "Maar uiteraard miss Wemel. Hoe kon ik ook zo stom zijn. Ik zal persoonlijk voor een nieuw kopje thee zorgen. Een prettig ontbijt nog". Dat gezegd hebbende, draaide hij zich abrupt om en liep met het dienblad onder zijn arm geklemd in de richting van de keuken.

Nog even keek Harry zijn kamergenoot na. Hij wist het niet zeker, maar hij zweerde dat hij een traan over Draco's wang had zien lopen.

"Was dat nou nodig Ginny? Je mag hem dan wel niet mogen, maar je hoefde hem niet zo af te katten". Hermelien keek enigszins afkeurend naar Ginny.

"Waarom niet? Hij is een zak en dat weet je net zo goed als ik. Of ben je ineens van gedachten veranderd?" Ze leek van haar stoel op te veren terwijl ze zichzelf verdedigde. "Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je zijn kant gaat kiezen. Dan kun je je net zo goed meteen bij Zwadderich aansluiten".

"Gin, doe nou eens rustig. Zo bedoelde Hermelien het helemaal. Bovendien verpest dit gebeuren ons ontbijt". Ron trok zijn zusje voorzichtig aan haar arm op haar eigen plaats. Ze begon weer aan haar ontbijt, maar bleef Hermelien wel in de gaten houden.

Nog steeds nasidderend van woede stoomde Draco de keuken weer in om daar vervolgens op een stoel neer te ploffen.

"Hier", vlak voor zijn neus verscheen een glas met water. "Volgens mij heb jij iets nodig om af te koelen". Draco pakte het glas aan, om het vervolgens met grote teugen leeg te drinken. Met een tevreden zucht plaatste hij het glas op de tafel naast hem.

"Ik heb al iemand met een nieuw kopje thee naar je laatste tafel gestuurd. Ik had het idee dat je niet nogmaals een bezoekje aan ze wilde brengen". Draco keek Coen met een dankbaar gezicht aan. Hoewel er nog vele mysterisch rond de studenten van hier hingen, had hij wel het gevoel dat Coen iemand was die hem tot zekere hoogte begreep en daar was hij erg dankbaar voor.

"Weet je, ik haat ze niet echt. Alleen haar een beetje misschien. Ik doe dit voor mijn eigen veiligheid, voor hun veiligheid, voor dat van hem... Hij mag nooit weten wat ik in werkelijkheid ben". Hij stond op van de stoel en liep de keuken uit. Hij verklaarde hierbij zijn dienst officieel voorbij. Voor het eerst die ochtend had Coen geen enkel idee waar de ander het over had gehad. Misschien werd het tijd dat hij Julia om raad ging vragen.

**A/N Teveel mensen, met teveel opgekropte emoties. Er staat iets groots te gebeuren. Dat kan je wel vertellen. Heb geduld, ik voorzie dat het hoofdstuk er sneller komt dan deze. **

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 13: Onverwacht en ongewenst

**A/N: Ik schaam mij heel die voor het zo lang op mij laten wachten met het schrijven en dat terwijl het vandaag zo snel ging. Ik heb ondertussen een nieuwe laptop, die ik vervolgens ook al weer twee keer heb laten crashen. Daardoor heeft dit hoofdstuk minstens vier verschillende versies gekend. De versie die hier onder staat is misschien wel de beste en meest uitgebreide versie van allemaal. Ik ga vanaf nu weer proberen in een goed ritme te komen, ik heb mijn writersblock overwonnen, zo lijkt het. Dus ik hoop dat de volgende niet lang op zich laat wachten. **

**Hoofdstuk 13: Onverwacht en ongewenst**

Harry werkte met een zucht de rest van zijn ontbijt naar binnen. Ginny was de meeste dagen heel aardig, maar de laatste tijd begon ze hem een beetje te irriteren. Alles wat haar niet aanstond moest meteen heel groot opgeblazen te worden. Iedereen die haar tegensprak kreeg de wind van voren. Waarschijnlijk was hij de enige die nog niet door haar aangevallen was en ergens voorspelde hem dat niet veel goeds. Toen hij na zijn laatste hap cornflakes opkeek van zijn bord, zag hij aan de andere kant van de zaal Malfidus de keuken uit komen. Hij droeg geen dienblad en liep niet naar de studenten toe. In plaats daarvan snelde hij in de richting van de uitgang.

Harry fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Het ontbijt was nog niet officieel afgelopen en Malfidus zou dus nog aan het werk moeten zijn. Snel dronk hij het laatste beetje van zijn lauw geworden thee op en stond op van tafel.

"Ik heb wat spullen vergeten van mijn kamer… ik ga ze even ophalen", zei Harry toen de anderen hem verbaast aankeken. "Ik zie jullie wel weer bij de eerste les. Tot straks". Hij zwaaide nog even en liep toen ook in de richting van de uitgang. Niet lettend op de opmerkingen van zijn vrienden.

Net buiten de eetzaal, nam Harry eerst een grote schep met lucht. Hij had de bezorgde blikken van zijn vrienden wel gezien en hij wist ook wel dat ze het goed bedoelde, maar sommige dingen in het leven moet je zelf afhandelen.

Harry keek even snel om zich heen en zag toen in de verte het blonde haar van Mafidus in de richting van de slaapzalen gaan. Om niet al te veel tijd te verliezen, trok hij een sprintje, tot hij dicht genoeg bij was om nog net niet opgemerkt te worden. Want hoe graag hij ook zou willen weten wat Mafidus allemaal in zijn schild voert, hij wilde niet dat de persoon in kwestie daar dan weer achter zou komen.

In de hal van het slaapgebouw wacht Harry even tot hij geen voetstappen meer hoorde en liep toen ook naar boven. Bij de deur van hun kamer bleef hij staan. Even aarzelde hij, maar op het moment dat hij besloot om de deur te openen, klonk er een ontzettend kabaal van binnen.

Papier werd verscheurd, meubels door de kamer gegooid, er werd glas aan stukken gegooid en Harry was er van overtuigd dat dat het einde was van hun spiegel in de badkamer. Er kwamen spullen tegen de deur aan. Dit alles afgewisselde met woedende uithalen.

Van schrik was Harry een paar stappen achteruit gegaan en kon alleen maar wachten en hopen dat het weer op zou houden.

Na bijna tien minuten begonnen de geluiden zachter te worden en hield ook het schreeuwen op. Langzaam en voorzichtig kwam Harry van zijn plaats overeind, waar hij was gaan zitten toen het lawaai begon. Behoedzaam liep hij naar de deur toe en deed hem open. Wat hij binnen aantrof deed hem denken aan de slagvelden die hij wel eens in de documentaires had gezien waar de Duffelingen op TV langs zapten. Het was alsof er een bom was ontploft. Niet één oppervlak was ongeschonden gebleven. Zelfs Harry's bed was niet aan Malfidus destructie-zucht ontkomen, hij was in het midden door gekrakt.

In het midden van al deze zooi zat Mafidus zelf. Op zijn knieën, met zijn hoofd in zijn handen en zijn shirt aan stukken. Harry staat als verstomd in de deuropening. Dit was niet helemaal wat hij er van verwacht had.

"Wa… wat is hier in hemelsnaam gebeurt?", dat was ongeveer het enige wat hij op dat moment kon uitbrengen.

Alsof deze woorden Malfidus weer wakker leken te schudden, keek hij op van zijn plek in het midden van de kamer. Toen hij zag dat Harry daar stond, werd er onmiddellijk een masker voor zijn emoties geplaatst en was zijn gezicht uitdrukkingsloos.

"Wat moet je hier, Potter", sneerde hij, maar de normale scherpte was er duidelijk af. "Moet je geen handtekeningen uitdelen, of zo?"

"Ik kwam eigenlijk gewoon wat spullen ophalen van mijn kamer en ik dacht dat ik hier goed zat, maar ik herken het helemaal niet." Harry wilde niet, maar Malfidus maakte het verdraaid lastig om niet uit je vel te springen.

"Tja, ik denk dat ik een klein ongelukje heb gehad, maar dat kun jij toch wel even opruimen? Tenslotte ben jij onze held." Malfidus stond op van waar hij op de grond zag en het ontging Harry niet dat dit hem enige moeite koste.

"Dit", Harry wees naar de ravage in de ruimte. "Dit noem jij een _klein_ ongelukje. Dan wil ik niet weten wat een groot ongelukje dan is bij jou. En voor dat wij dit _samen_ gaan opruimen". Malfidus keek hem met een ongelovige blik aan. "Ja, samen, ja", antwoorde Harry. "Maar voordat dat gebeurd gaan we eerst iets aan je wonden doen, want doe maar niet alsof er niets aan de hand is, ik heb heus wel gezien dat je niet goed recht kunt staan". Harry wilde Malfidus bij de arm pakken en hem meenemen naar het bed, maar Malfidus trok zijn arm meteen weer weg.

"Raak me niet aan!", riep hij schril. "Blijf bij me weg! Ik ga zelf wel zitten".

Verschrikt en verbaast laat Harry hem weer los. Malfidus liep langzaam naar het bet toe, om daar met een zucht op plaats te nemen.

"Dit is nu al de zoveelste keer dat je zo raar doet als ik in de buurt kom. Ik bijt niet". Harry slaakte een diepe zucht. "Waar is die oude Malfidus gebleven, die iedereen het bloed onder de nagels vandaan haalde en mijn leven tot een hel maakte? Ik heb tot nu toe nog geen één actie van jou gezien, die mij er toe zou willen bewegen je naar de andere kant van de aarde te vervloeken. Dit ben jij niet".

Het bleef een tijdje stil. Harry staarde aandachtig naar Malfidus, die op zijn beurt uitgebreid zijn vingers inspecteerde. Na enkele lange minuten, slaakte Harry een zucht en maakte aanstalten om de kamer weer iets op orde te krijgen.

"Jij weet niet wie ik ben". De stem van Malfidus klonk zacht en hol. "Wat zei je?", Harry draaide zich weer naar hem toe.

Malfidus keek hem aan. "Jij weet niet wie ik ben", de sneer was weer enigszins terug en Malfidus' gezicht stond gefrustreerd.

"Niemand weet wie ik ben, jij niet, iedereen niet. Mijn vader heeft niet eens een idee, van wat er in zijn eigen zoon omgaat. Je weet niet hoe het is om mij te zijn. Elke dag proberen je familie trots te maken, door dingen te doen waar je zelf niet trots op bent. Om volgepropt te worden met gedachtes en ideeën van anderen, maar niet je eigen ideeën kunnen naleven. Heb je enig idee hoe frustrerend het is om machteloos te moeten toe zien hoe de mensen waarvan je dacht dat ze je lief hadden, je vertellen dat je niks waard bent. Dat je op je verjaardag hoort dat je iedereen hebt teleurgesteld en dat je misschien maar beter kunt verdwijnen". Malfidus gezicht was verhard en in zijn ogen zat woede.

"Maar het ergste is misschien nog wel", hij liep naar Harry toe en bleef op een aantal centimeter van hem staan. "Het ergste is misschien nog wel, dat de persoon die ik het meeste haat, ook de persoon is waar ik het meest van hou". Voor Harry kon reageren schoot Malfidus naar voren en kuste hem vol op de mond. Het waren maar een paar seconden, maar voor beiden leek het een eeuwigheid te duren. Net op het moment dat Harry's verstand terug kwam, liet Malfidus hem gaan. Deze keek snel om zich heen, pakte zijn tas en een jasje en stoof de kamer uit, Harry een beetje verdwaast achter latend.

Harry wist niet goed wat hij ervan moest denken. Het ene moment had hij een gefrustreerde en woedende Malfidus voor hem staan, die al zijn emoties er in één klap uitgooit en het volgende moment heeft die zelfde Malfidus hem meegenomen in een kus. Het stelde misschien niet zo heel veel voor, maar toch voelde Harry wat tintelen als hij er aan terug dacht.

Met een zucht schudde hij nogmaals zijn hoofd. Het had geen zin om over dat soort dingen na te denken. De kamer werd er niet schoner door. Hij haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en begonnen aan de eerste van een lange rij van herstel en schoonmaak spreuken. Niet alles was te fixen en aan de spullen van Malfidus wilde hij niet gaan zitten, wie weet wat voor tirades hij dan over zich heen zou krijgen. Toen de kamer weer enigszins toonbaar was en ze allebei weer veilig naar bed konden gaan, liep hij naar het bureau om zijn tas te pakken. Hij had nog een hele dag te gaan en was nu al uitgeteld. Nou ja, hij kon altijd Hermelien's notities nog kopiëren.

Net toen hij de kamer uit wilde lopen, werd zijn aandacht getrokken op iets wat bij het bed op de vloer lag. Het was klein, langgerekt en wit. Op het eerste gezicht leek het op een veertje, maar toen hij het oppakte voelde het hard aan en bewoog het soepel. Bij nadere inspectie leek het wel alsof het uit honderden kleine schubben bestond. Met een frons op zijn gezicht draaide Harry het voorwerp rond in zijn handen, maar er waren verder geen andere aanwijzingen te vinden.

Hij werd uit zijn overpeinzingen opgeschrikt door geklop op de deur. Snel legde hij het voorwerp op zijn bureau, voor latere inspectie en liep naar de uitgang.

Toen hij de deur open deed, stond Ron daar met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht hem al op te wachten.

"Ben je klaar voor onze eerste les? We beginnen weliswaar met toverdranken, maar de docent kan vast niet veel erger zijn dan professor Sneep". Harry liet Rons geratel lekker over zich heen komen. Met de, op het juiste moment geplaatste 'ja', 'nee' en 'oh, leuk', kon hij op weg naar het lokaal prima verhullen dat zijn gedachten afdwaalden naar die ochtend.

Eenmaal bij het lokaal aangekomen, liepen ze de wat bedompte ruimte in. Overal stonden al ketels klaar en achterin het lokaal stonden een aantal ketels luid te pruttelen en uit een enkeling stegen vreemde dampen. Ron hield onmiddellijk op met praten en keek om zich heen.

"Waarom blijven jullie daar staan. Kom het lokaal in, kies een ketel en de laatste doet de deur achter zich dicht", raspte een stem vanuit de ruimte. Snel kwamen de leerlingen binnen en gingen naar hun plaatsen toe.

Het duurde even voordat er ook daadwerkelijk iets gebeurde, maar toen kwam er vanuit de schaduwen voor in de klas een man tevoorschijn. Bleke huid, kleine oogjes en een lang dun lichaam. "Welkom, zal ik maar zeggen. Mijn naam is professor Oscuro en ik zal jullie toverdranken geven. Van mijn collega Severus heb ik al het een en ander gehoord, maar voornamelijk dat wij een groot aantal idioten in de klas hebben en slechts een aantal met talent. We zullen eens zien of we hier nog iets aan kunne veranderen". Hij draaide zich naar het bord om iets op te schrijven en Ron boog zich naar Harry toe. "Oké, ik neem alles terug wat ik net zei. Hij is weliswaar geen Sneep, maar elke vriend van Sneep is al net zo erg".

**A/N vanwege mijn afwezigheid, verdien ik het misschien niet, maar toch ga ik vragen om een R&R. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 14: Val in het diepe

**A/N Ik weet het, het is een hele tijd geleden, maar ik moest dit hoofdstuk goed doen, want het is een blangrijke opmaat voor het volgende hoofdstuk.  
****WARNING: Een klein beetje minderjarig drinken. **

**Hoofdstuk 14: Val in het diepe**

Ron kreeg gelijk. De les leek een eeuwigheid door te gaan en professor Sceile maakte van het begin af aan al meteen duidelijk dat hij favoriete leerlingen had en dat er diegene waren die hij niet uit kon staan. De laatste groep vormde de meerderheid. Enkel Hermeliens werk kon hem een opmerking ontfutselen die ergens iets weg had van een compliment.

Harry's gedachten waren er echter de gehele les niet bij. Ze dwaalden telkens af nar wat er die ochtend was voorgevallen tussen hem en Malfidus. Hij probeerde verscheidene keren te doen als of het niet was gebeurd, maar dan herinnerde hij zich weer het gevoel van zachte lippen op de zijne.

Na twee langdradige uren konden ze eindelijk het bedompte lokaal verlaten. Deze keer met een enorme lading extra huiswerk.

"Vreselijk". Met een zucht schoof Ron in één van de lege bankjes voor hun volgende les. "Niemand hoort zoveel huiswerk op te geven op een eerste schooldag, dat is gewoon onmenselijk".

"Technisch gezien is het jaar al even bezig, zelfs hier", bracht Hermelien in, maar toen ze de dodelijke blik van Ron zag voegde ze er snel aan toe. "Maar het is de eerste dag voor ons en daar hadden ze wel rekening mee mogen houden".

"Gelukkig hebben we nu een wat beter vak. Ik heb de docent geobserveerd vanochtend en het leek me geen slechte vent", bracht Marcel in om de conversatie positief te houden. "Nou dat kan ook bijna niet anders. Weinig dingen zouden erger zijn dan toverdranken". Ron bleef nukkig tot de deur weer open ging en er een slanke man met grijzend haar naar binnen kwam lopen.

"Welkom allemaal, mijn naam is professor Silvest en ik ben jullie spreuken en transfiguraties docent dit jaar". Met zijn ogen ging hij alle leerlingen in zijn lokaal langs. "Aangezien dit jullie eerste les hier op school is en ik nog niets van jullie niveau weet, zal ik jullie vandaag enkel testen op je talent. Als jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn om allemaal te gaan staan". Iedereen in het lokaal gehoorzaamde, waarna professor Silvest met een zwaai van zijn armen de tafels en stoelen aan de kant schoof en er een open ruimte in het midden overbleef. "Hoe doet hij dat toch? Het is echt fascinerend", fluisterde Hermelien zachtjes. "Hermelien, jij vindt alles fascinerend", fluisterde Ron terug, wat hem een rol van haar ogen opleverde.

De rest van de les was gevuld met het uitvoeren van kleine opdrachten die professor Silvest bedacht. Van het omtoveren van een vleesetende plant in een ballon tot het gebruik van verdedigende spreuken. Vlak voordat ze het lokaal uitgelaten werden, kregen ze de opdracht om een kort essey te schrijven over het nut van het testen van iemands spreukenniveau.

Na de lunch in de middag hadden ze nog een les kruidkunde, waar Marcel zich verbaasde over de inheemse planten die niet in het Britse klimaat zouden kunnen groeien.

Onder het avondeten kwamen ze allemaal weer bij elkaar om hun belevenissen van de dag te delen. "Ik hoorde in de wandelgangen dat het vanavond zeer helder weer wordt en een uitstekend moment om te gaan sterren kijken". Ginny bracht het nieuws met veel enthousiasme. "Als we nou een paar boterbiertjes uit de keuken mee kunnen nemen, dan houden we een nachtelijke picknick. Wat zeggen jullie er van?".

"Ik weet het niet Ginny, we hebben al een boel huiswerk en morgen moeten we weer naar school, en…", bracht Hermelien in.

"Ah, kom op Hermelien. We hebben er net één dag op zitten. Huiswerk maken kan het hele jaar nog en het is nu nog niet zo heel koud. Laten we gewoon vanavond het er van nemen en gaan 'picknicken'." Ron keek Hermelien met grote ogen aan.

Hermelien probeerde sterk bij haar standpunt te blijven. "Oké, oké. Maar alleen voor vannacht".

"Het is toch ongelofelijk", verzuchte Ron, terwijl hij nog een slok van zijn boterbiertje nam. "Een vreselijke plek om ons komende jaar door te brengen. Maar de lucht is hier wel heel mooi. Anders maar wel mooi". Hij liet zich achterover in het gras vallen. Ron, Harry, Hermelien, Ginny, Luna en Marcel hadden zich aan de rand van hun eiland genesteld met een paar flessen boterbier. Die hadden ze mee weten te smokkelen uit te keuken na het avondeten.

Hermelien gaf Ron een klap op het hoofd, maar er zat geen echt venijn achter. "Zo vreselijk is het hier nou ook weer niet. De docenten hier hebben een zeer interessante kijk op de zaak". Ze giechelde en nam nog een slok uit haar flesje. "Maar je hebt wel gelijk, de sterren hier zijn prachtig".

"Nou ja, het voordeel is natuurlijk wel dat we geen last hebben van de idiote studenten die hier rondlopen. Het is dat ze hier op school zitten, want anders… anders… ". Ginny bleef steken met haar zin. "Anders wat?", probeerde Ron. "Anders dan zou ik ze een lesje leren in wat het is om een echte heks te zijn. Niet zoals deze neppers". Ze maakte een vaag gebaar met haar armen.

"Ginny, ben je dronken?", vroeg Hermelien met een frons. "Nee, hoor…", ze gingen op haar rug liggen en sloeg haar arm voor haar ogen. "…misschien een beetje".

De gesprekken kwamen langzaam tot hun einde, tot het enige wat er nog te horen was het stromende water en het ruisen van de wind door de bomen.

Lilith's zicht was wazig. Er waren vormen en kleuren in haar omgeving. Steken gelijk aan naalden prikten in haar buik, benen, hoofd en achter haar ogen. Het gevoel dat ze elk moment kon inzakken was bijna overweldigend. Ze kon gras onder haar blote voeten voelen. Ze moest vooruit. Ze kon nu niet stoppen. Ze zou vooruit gaan. Al was dat het laatste wat ze zou doen. Eén voet voor de andere. Eén voet voor de andere. Zo strompelen we voort.

Luna was de eerste die haar opmerkte. Als een schim in de verte dat doelloos rondwaarde. Ze stond op van de plek waar ze de hele avond had gezeten en bracht haar hand tot boven haar ogen. De silhouet bewoog zich moeizaam voort, maar kwam wel steeds dichterbij.

"Wie is dat?", fluisterde Marcel. "Geen idee, maar we zullen het snel genoeg weten. Het komt deze kant uit". Ook Hermelien was gaan staan en keek vol verwachting naar de figuur in de verte.

"Moeten we niet weggaan? Stel dat het gevaarlijk is, je weet niet wat hier allemaal rondloopt. Ik ben te jong om te worden opgegeten door een kwaadaardige schim in de duisternis." Rons stem sloeg een klein beetje over. Hij gebaarde in de richting van de slaapgebouwen.

"Nee, wacht!", Luna's stem klonk hard in de stilte. "Ik denk dat ik haar herken". Ze kneep haar ogen samen tot spleetjes om een beter beeld te krijgen. "Het is dat meisje van de eerste dag. Die de ruzie had gesust en zo laat nog de eetzaal binnen kwam. Volgens mij was haar naam Lilith".

Hermelien kwam naast haar staan en keek in dezelfde richting. "Ik geloof dat Luna gelijk heeft. Het is Lilith. Maar wat is er met haar aan de hand? Ze loopt zo raar". Ze bleef de figuur volgen met haar ogen. Lilith bevond zich gevaarlijk dicht bij het water.

"Hé jongens, volgens mij gaat dit niet helemaal goed daar. Al ze zo door gaat beland ze nog in het water". De woorden hadden haar mond nog niet verlaten of er klonk een enorme klap. Lilith was gestruikeld over de losse keien aan de waterkant en zo voorover in het meer terecht gekomen.

"Snel kom op. We moeten haar eruit halen. Misschien is ze wel gewond". Hermelien gebaarde naar de anderen om haar te volgen en rende in de richting van het slachtoffer. Ron en Harry kwamen ook van de grond omhoog en samen met Marcel en Luna volgden ze Hermelien naar het water. "Ginny, kom je nog?", vroeg Harry terwijl hij zich nog half omdraaide. "Oké, oké, ik kom er al aan. Maar waarom helpen we haar eigenlijk? Wat hebben zij ooit voor ons gedaan?". Ginny's gemopper ging op in de wind.

"Kom op Gin, bedenk nou eens, wat niet is kan nog komen". Harry draaide zich weer om en rende naar de anderen toe.

Ron en Marcel stonden al in het water op het moment dat Harry arriveerde. Met vereende krachten en de aanmoedigingen van de meisjes kregen ze Lilith op de kant. Daar legde ze haar op haar rug neer en Hermelien knielde om te zien of ze nog ademde. Met enig gesputter kwam er water uit haar mond omhoog. Samen met Luna bracht ze haar in een zittende positie om het hoesten te vergemakkelijken. Dit bleek niet makkelijk, het leek wel alsof ze het halve meer naar binnen had gekregen. Uiteindelijk kwam er een eind aan het gehoest en het water wat er mee naar boven kwam. Ze keek even glazig om zich heen, waarna haar ogen naar achteren rolden en ze het bewustzijn verloor.

"Wat nu?", Luna's stem was zacht, alsof ze Lilith niet wakker wilde maken. "Ik denk dat het, het beste is om haar terug naar het gebouw te brengen. Het is al best wel laat en we kunnen zelf ook wel weer naar binnen gaan", opperde Marcel.

"Waarom kunnen we haar hier niet laten liggen? We hebben haar toch uit het water gehaald, ze gaat nu toch niet meer dood". Ginny klonk geïrriteerd. "Ginny!", riepen de anderen verontwaardigd. "We kunnen haar hier niet buiten laten liggen. Straks raakt ze nog onderkoeld en ze heeft ook nog allemaal zwarte plekken op haar armen". Hermelien wees naar de vlekken die onder de mouwen van Lilith's shirt uitkwamen. "Prima, als jullie zo graag daar naar toe willen gaan, naar die slangenkuil, dan is dat prima, maar ik ga niet mee". Ze draaide zich resoluut om en liep in de richting van het slaapgebouw.

"Ze heeft niet echt haar dag vandaag, geloof ik", mompelde Ron. "Ik ben bang dat het niet blijft bij één dag", antwoorde Harry duister.

Met vereende krachten weten ze Lilith naar het slaapgebouw te brengen. Voor de deur op de trappen stonden al een aantal mensen te wachten met zaklantaarns in hun handen. Toen ze de groep aanzagen komen, met Lilith in hun armen, kwamen ze bezorgd aangesneld.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Hoe is het met haar? Ademt ze nog?". Het meisje met het auberginekleurige haar van hun aankomst op de school vuurde in hoog tempo vragen op hen af terwijl ze zich over Lilith boog.

"Ze liep aan de rand van het eiland. Ze struikelde over de losse keien bij de waterkant en viel toen voorover in het meer", legde Harry snel uit. "We waren in de buurt aan het sterren kijken en zagen haar vallen en hebben haar toen uit het water gehaald". Het meisje keek hem even snel aan en probeerde in te schatten of hij de waarheid sprak.

"Ik kan jullie niet genoeg bedanken dat jullie dit gedaan hebben". Ze keek hen met oprechte dankbaarheid aan. "Als jullie daar niet waren geweest was mijn zus nu waarschijnlijk dood geweest".

"Je zus?". Hermelien keek haar verbaast aan. "Ja, mijn naam is Nienna en Lilith is mijn jongere tweelingzusje. Ik heb beloofd haar te beschermen, maar dat blijkt moeilijker dan gedacht". Met een weemoedige blik streek ze wat haren van Lilith's voorhoofd.

"Nou ze leeft nu in ieder geval nog. Al heeft ze wel een aantal lelijk uitziende zwarte plekken op haar armen. Volgens mij is ze verkeerd gevallen of zo". Ron wees naar de plekken waar haar armen zichtbaar waren onder het shirt.

Nienna sloeg een diepe zucht. "Dat zijn helaas geen plekken van verkeerd vallen. Was het maar zo simpel. Deze plekken worden veroorzaakt door iets kwaadaardigers". Ze wenkte één van de mensen die nog achter haar op de trap stonden. Hij nam het lichaam van Lilith over en liep er mee naar binnen. "Het is iets waar we liever niet over spreken, maar jullie hebben het resultaat al gezien, dus het maakt eigenlijk ook niet zo heel veel meer uit. Als jullie mij willen volgen dan vertellen we waarom alles hier is zoals het is".

**A/N Oké ik weet het, ik ben een slecht persoon door er een cliffhanger van te maken, maar het komt zo beter uit. Dan heb ik een heel hoofdstuk om het verhaal te vertellen. R&R please ^_^**


	16. Chapter 15: Herinneringen aan een betere

**A/N WOW, dit is echt een enorm snelle update, voor mij dan. Ik denk dat ik nu een betere manier heb gevonden om me door een hoofdstuk te slaan en op te schrijven wat ik er wil hebben staan. Mar nu eerst, zoals beloofd, de flashback DUNDUNDUN.**

**Hoofdstuk 15: Herinneringen aan een betere tijd**

Het vijftal volgde Nienna mee naar binnen, waarna ze haar meenam naar de gezamenlijke woonkamer op de eerste verdieping. Stoelen, banken, tafeltjes waren verspreid over de ruimte. Zachte tapijten lagen zowel op de vloer als aan de wand. Ze gebaarde naar Harry en zijn vrienden om plaats te nemen op één van de banken of stoelen. Ondertussen werden er wat bakjes thee en chocolademelk gemaakt en rondgedeeld.

"Ik had beloofd om jullie te vertellen over wat er aan de hand is. Daarvoor zullen we ongeveer een jaar terug moeten kijken. Gedurende een uitzonderlijk warme zomer".

_De citadel was het hart van Goldcrest, een stad, opgetrokken in de gouden bossen van Calochtan, het thuis van de Nimfeach. In de ogenschijnlijk lege gangen van de citadel liepen twee meisjes. Lachend en pratend, met de onschuldigheid van de jeugd nog bij zich dragend. "Oh, ik heb jullie wel gezien, vorige week. Jullie hadden het wel heel gezellig daar op het balkon.", Lilith hield haar hand voor haar mond om een giechel te onderdrukken, ze slaagde niet echt. "Of waren jullie allebei op het zelfde moment toe aan een beetje frisse lucht? " Dit leverde haar een verdiende mep op het hoofd op. _

"_We hebben gewoon gezellig gepraat. Er is niks gebeurd". Ondanks haar ontkenningen begonnen haar wangen wel een roze blos te krijgen. _

"_Maar dat zou je wel willen. Je zit al tijden achter Niguel aan". Lilith hief haar hand op om haar zus de mond te snoeren. "Nee, lat me even uitpraten. Jullie zijn altijd samen, jullie denken samen, vullen elkaar perfect aan en hij is de enige buiten Milan en mij die jou in je volle 'ochtendgloren' mag zien". Lilith hield halt en draaide zich naar Nienna toe. "Als jullie later niet bij elkaar komen en eenzaam en alleen in een berghutje sterven van verdriet, dan is dat niet mijn fout". Ze prikte met haar wijsvinger tegen Nienna's borst. "Ik zeg het je nou, die jongen daar is jouw soulmate". _

_Nienna deed haar mond open om de beweringen te ontkennen, maar één blik van Lilith zei dat ze beter haar mond kon houden. _

_Ze gooide haar hoofd omhoog en liep weer door. "Nou oké, als je het dan toch zo nodig over geheime liefdes en afspraakjes wilt hebben, waarom hebben we het dan niet over die van jou?". _

"_Die van mij? Maar… maar Nien, je weet toch dat ik helemaal niet date". Lilith's ogen werden groot. "Jongens zijn stom en ik kan er maar beter zo ver mogelijk vandaan blijven… toch?". Ze begon nu echt een beetje te ratelen. _

"_Lilith, je bent vele dingen. Een plaag, een lieve zus, een geweldige schutter en een goede vriendin. Je bent vele dingen, maar voornamelijk een zeer slechte leugenaar". Lilith kromp bij die opmerking zichtbaar in elkaar. _

"_Ik weet vanuit betrouwbare ooggetuigen, namelijk die van mijzelf, dat jij jongens echt niet zo stom vind als je wel doet voorkomen. Je bent door diezelfde ooggetuige al een aantal keer gezien in de aanwezigheid van een; en het doet me pijn dit te zeggen, zeer knappe jongen". Bij die onthullingen werden Lilith's ogen groot van verbijstering. _

"_Nou zou dit niet een heel groot probleem moeten opleveren, ware het niet dat je hebt besloten een relatie aan te gaan met de zoon van onze aartsvijand. We zijn verdorie in een oorlog met ze verwikkeld! Waar zat je met je gedachten?" Nienna klonk oprecht verontwaardigd. _

"_Je klinkt al net als mama, die is ook alleen maar met politiek bezig", beet Lilith terug. "Ten eerste; ik heb geen relatie met hem, ik kan het gewoon goed met hem vinden. Ten tweede; welke oorlog? Er is een verdrag getekend door beide partijen en de wapens zijn neergelegd". _

_Nienna snoof en besloot er niet verder op in te gaan en gewoon door te lopen. _

_De stilte was weer teruggekeerd in de gang. _

_Een paar minuten later bereikten ze de trap die nar de grote ontvangstzaal leidde. De deur stond een klein beetje open en er klonken opgewonden stemmen van binnen. Hun ruzie van eerder vergeten, wenkte Lilith Nienna naar de deur toe om te kijken wat er binnen gaande was. _

_Voorzichtig om geen geluid te maken en daarmee hun verstopplek te verraden, namen ze hun posities in en keken voorzichtig om de hoek van de deur. _

_In de enorme ontvangstzaal waren twee rijen met tafels en stoelen neergezet, met aan het hoofd een enkele tafel die iets boven de rest uitkwam. Op de tafels waren verscheidene soorten dranken en verschillende gerechten gezet. Aan de tafels zaten een eveneens grote verscheidenheid aan mensen en wezens. Sommigen waren meer dier dan mens. Anderen zagen zo bleek als de maan of hadden juist een grote diversiteit aan kleuren verstrooid over hun lichaam. Tussen hen door zweefden spookachtige personen. Op de verhoging aan het einde van de tafels zat een statige vrouw. Gouden haar netjes in een vlecht gewikkeld. Gehuld in een zilverkleurig gewaad. Ze luisterde aandachtig naar wat er werd gezegd. _

"_Keizerin Creirwy, met alle respect, ik weet dat u een zeer bekwame voorzitter bent, maar je zult toch moeten inzien dat we niet zomaar kunnen afwachten. Alle tekenen dat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden is teruggekeerd zijn daar". Een man met het bovenlichaam van een mens en het onderlichaam van een slang gleed naar voren. "Als we niet iets doen, een kant kiezen, zijn we er niet meer. In de tovenaarswereld is er een verhitte discussie over gaande"._

"_Ach Creops, jij oude onruststoker. Ik heb nog geen tekenen gezien, nog geen briefjes gehad met doodsbedreigingen." De man die gesproken had, legde zijn enorme zwaard op tafel. "Bovendien, sinds wanneer moeten wij luisteren naar wat er in de 'tovenaarswereld' gebeurd. Wat levert dat voor ons op, niets. De reden dat we nu hier zitten". _

"_Ik ben het met hem eens, Creops", riep een vrouw van achteruit, waarna ze haar handen op de tafel sloeg om haar mening kracht bij te zetten. Het zou gewerkt hebben, ware het niet dat ze een Sprite was, volledige doorzichtig en onvast. "De tovenaarswereld heeft ons al eerder laten stikken. Ik zeg dat we ons hierbuiten houden en door gaan met de dingen die echt belangrijk zijn". _

_Er brak een kakafonie van geluid los en iedereen begon door elkaar heen te praten. _

"_Oké allemaal, kalmeer mensen", Creirwy probeerde boven de mensenmassa uit te komen en zwaaide met haar handen om hun aandacht te trekken. _

"_Oké allemaal!". Haar stem galmde door de grote ruimte heen. Het was meteen stil. "Kalmeer mensen. Dit is gewoon een bijeenkomst en we houden het wel netjes", vervolgde ze op kalme toon. "Hue, berg je zwaard op, je verwondt er straks nog iemand mee. Thuis mag je weer voor Zuijin spelen, hier even niet". Ze richtte haar aandacht weer naar de rest van de genodigden. "Ik ben me bewust van het feit dat er een splitsing van meningen is. Dat velen van jullie nog steeds verbitterd zijn over de behandeling die je kreeg van de tovenaarswereld. Geloof me als ik zeg dat die wond bij mij ook nog niet is geheeld. Echter, moet ik ook krediet geven aan Creops, die ons op een belangrijk feit wijst. Mochten de geruchten waar zijn en Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden is teruggekeerd, hoe lang houden we ons nog schuil en moeten we dat wel doen?". _

_Eén van de omzittenden wilde iets zeggen, maar ze hield haar hand op ten teken dat ze nog niet klaar was. "Kant kiezen in deze situatie is vrijwel onmogelijk. We kunnen, en zullen, ons niet schikken in de wetten en regels die de ministeries oplegt, maar ons aansluiten bij Jeweetwel is het doodvonnis voor alles waar we voor staan. Wat mij betreft is er dan een enkele oplossing; neutraliteit. Verdedigd uw grenzen en vertrouw alleen jezelf en waar je in geloofd". _

"_Ik ben voor". Een slanke man met een perfect gezicht stond op en stak zijn hand op. "Namens mijn volk, de Sidh stem ik voor een status van neutraliteit. Mijn vrouw Eilena vertegenwoordigt de Vila vandaag". De vrouw naast hem, knikte kort met haar hoofd ten teken dat de met het plan instemde. "Bedankt Caibell. Wie tegen is, laat je dan nu horen"._

"_Ik ben tegen!" Een enorme stem klonk vanuit de schaduwen van de zaal. Tientallen hoofden draaiden zich in de richting van het geluid. "Ik ben tegen", herhaalde de vreemdeling op een zachtere toon. "Het is een schande, hoe jullie mijn naam bezoedelen, bedekken, vergeten, niet uitspreken. Alsof ik niet belangrijk voor jullie zou kunnen zijn". De figuur kwam uit de schaduwen tevoorschijn. Een lang zwart gewaad. Een ongezonde, grauwe huidskleur. Kaal hoofd. Op de plek van zijn neus waren twee dunne spleetjes. Maar het meest griezelige aan zijn hele verschijning waren zijn ogen. Fel, onnatuurlijk rood. Met geen mogelijkheid was te verhullen dat hier duistere magie achter zat._

"_Voldermort. Jij monster! Hoe durf je hier mijn paleis binnen te dringen en zomaar een vergadering te verstoren. Wat heb je met mijn bewakers gedaan?" Creirwy had zich in haar volle lengte opgericht en keek de tovenaar direct aan. _

"_Ah, keizerin Creirwy, we ontmoeten elkaar weer eens. Je ziet er nog altijd stralend uit. Je zult me helaas moeten vergeven dat ik er zo uit zie. Het opnieuw tot leven komen heeft een enkele bijwerking." Hij wees met zijn hand naar de staat waarin hij nu verkeerde. "Maar ik ben hier helaas niet gekomen voor kletspraatjes, maar voor keiharde zaken. Ik eis van jou en jouw volk dat ze zich direct, en daarmee bedoel ik vandaag nog, over geven en zich aansluiten bij mij. Jullie zullen worden opgeleid tot getrainde tovenaardoders. Dan kan er eindelijk iets van die frustratie en woede worden weggenomen. Worden mijn eisen niet ingewilligd dan zullen de consequenties zwaar zijn". _

_Creirwy stapt vanachter haar tafel weg en van de verhoging af. Ze liep in de richting van de duistere tovenaar. Op een aantal meter van hem vandaan, bleef ze staan. "Ja, ik ben bitter over wat ons is aangedaan. Ja, ik heb soms de neiging om iemands nek om te draaien. Ja, ik ben geen perfect persoon; klaag me er maar voor aan. Maar ik ben geen moordenaar. Ik dood geen mensen omdat ik er plezier in schep. Mijn antwoord blijft hetzelfde, ook na 15 jaar. Nee, ik willig je eisen niet in". _

_Jeweetwels gezicht betrok en werd vervaarlijk woest. Met een enorme armbeweging zorgde hij er voor dat mensen die te dichtbij stonden, achteruit geworpen werden. "Ik deed jullie een aanbod, een zeer redelijke volgens mij. Een kans om jezelf en je volk te redden en dit is hoe je me bedankt." Hij zwiepte met zijn toverstok in de richting van de wanden, een stel groene lichtflitsen volgden en het volgende moment lagen er twee dode wachters op de grond._

"_Nu zijn het nog je wachters, maar hoe zou je het vinden als ik hetzelfde met je kinderen zou doen. Je grote trots". Hij stapte nog iets dichterbij. "Wees maar niet bang, ik zou ze niet doden; niet meteen tenminste. Het enige wat je moet doen is accepteren". Creirwy gaf geen antwoord en keek bedenkelijk. _

_Plotseling klonk er een schreeuw vanuit de deuropening. "Nee mam, niet toegeven. Dat is het niet waard. Hij is een monster en alles wordt alleen maar erger met hem erbij". Nienna was de zaal ingestormd en rende nu op haar moeder af, op de voet gevolgd door Lilith._

"_Jij idioot kind, zie je niet dat hier volwassenen aan het werk zijn. Bemoei je niet met dingen waar je geen verstand van hebt". Jeweetwels gezicht had een blik van absolute furie bereikt. "Hier zal je voor boeten._ Anima Epitoma!_" Een donkerblauwe lichtflits schoot vanuit zijn stok in de richting van het meisje. Nienna was geschrokken gestopt met rennen. Vlak voor de vloek haar had bereikt, werd ze met een ferme duw tegen de vlakt gewerkt. Toen ze zich omdraaide om te kijken wat er was gebeurd, zag ze dat de vloek die haar gemist had, Lilith de volle laag had gegeven. Deze werd door de enorme kracht naar achteren gelanceerd en kwam met een klap tegen een steunpillaar aan. Onmiddellijk stond ze op en rende naar haar zus toe. Al gauw verzamelden zich meer mensen om haar heen. Jeweetwel stond het geheel geamuseerd te bekijken. _

_Creirwy stond op van haar plek naast haar dochter en keerde zich furieus naar de tovenaar toe. "Je hebt mijn dochter vermoord. Denk je nou echt dat je zo ons aan je kunt binden"._

_Jeweetwel stootte een kakelende klank uit, die waarschijnlijk voor lachen zou moeten doorgaan. "Ik weet het niet alleen, het is al gebeurd, oh keizerin. Je dochter leeft nog en zal dat ook nog wel even doen. Die vloek die haar trof, zal enkel haar ziel verteren. Zodra het haar hart heeft bereikt, zal ze de dood tegemoet zien, een schaduw worden en mij voor altijd dienen". Hij slaakte nogmaals een kakelend lachje en verliet toen de zaal. _

"_Ik ben ban dat dit het einde van de neutraliteit betekend. Je wordt bedankt, 'oh keizerin', voor je hulp. Wij vertrekken weer om onze verdedigingen op orde te brengen. We hebben tenslotte niets meer te verliezen". Een man en zijn vrouw, beiden met vurig rood haar, wierpen nog een laatste blik op Creirwy en maakten aanstalten om te vertrekken._

"_Voor u vertrekt, heer Arald en vrouwe Eithna, de overeenkomsten gesloten in onze wapenstilstand blijven onverminderd van kracht, want in tegenstelling tot u heb ik alles te verliezen". _

Nienna hield op met praten en staarde verdrietig voor zich uit. Dat was een jaar geleden en er was nog steeds geen verbetering in Liliths conditie. Ook was er nog steeds geen manier gevonden om de vloek te breken. Het omvallen van een stapel boeken bracht haar weer naar de realiteit.

"Waarom is mij dit allemaal nooit verteld?". De jongen die in de deuropening stond had helderrood haar en blauwe ogen. Zijn gezicht stond vragend en in de war.

Nienna stond snel op van haar plek op de bank. "Niemand heeft het ooit aan jou verteld, omdat het jou zaken niet zijn. Wat er toen met haar gebeurd is gaat jou niets aan, Finwë. Blijkbaar vonden jou ouders dat ook niet. Bovendien is ze heel wat beter af, zonder dat jij er bij bent om haar af te leiden."

Finwë's gezicht stond gekwetst. "Ik snap soms echt niet hoe jullie twee gerelateerd zijn". Waarna hij zich omdraaide en naar het andere eind van het gebouw liep.

**A/N Ouch, ik heb haar veranderd in een kreng. Ze is wel lief, ze mag alleen een heleboel mensen niet... blijkbaar. Bijna alle namen in dit stukje tekst zijn opnieuw bedacht. Ik had (voor mijn laptop het opgaf) een mooi overzicht van mijn personages, maar nu niet meer. De meesten hebben allemaal een update gekregen. **

**NOTE: ik ga een extra mini-hoofdstukje er tussen plaatsen, wat een overzicht gaat geven van de mensen die we nu kennen en die nog belangrijk voor het verhaal gaan worden en hun relatie tot elkaar. Ik realiseerde me namelijk, dat ik zelfs als schrijver niet zonder kan.  
**

**NOTE: Een paar vertalingen: anima epitoma = anima + in epitomen (ziel + verteren) in het Latijn.  
**

**R&R ^_^**


	17. Informatie update

**Informatie update:**

Calochtan:  
Het rijk van de Nimfeach. Hoofdstad is Goldcrest

De nimfeach:  
De bewoners van de bossen en staan in zeer dicht contact met de elementen. In meer of mindere mate kunnen ze deze gebruiken. In menselijke vorm hebben ze kenmerken als goed gehoor en de veelkleurige ogen. In hun nimfeach vorm hebben ze bezit over twee paar vleugels, de onderste kleiner dan de bovenste en kan hun huid een lichtelijk groene kleur hebben. Hun levensspanne is zo lang als ze die zelf willen maken.

Bekende nimfeach:  
Keizerin Creirwy, regerende monarch en voorzitter Venetiaanse Federatie  
Keizer Angus, leider over het leger  
Prinses Nienna  
Prinses Lilith, vervloekt  
Prins Milan  
Allegra Thornin, moeder Niguel en Caria  
Enrique Thronin, vader Niguel en Caria  
Niguel Thornin  
Caria Thornin

Zhar-ptitsa of vuurvogels:  
Deze hybriden zijn verwand aan de feniks, maar dan meer menselijk. Hun controle over vuur is zowel helend als vernietigend. In hun menselijke vorm zijn ze voornamelijk te herkennen aan hun vuurrode haar. In hun vogel vorm zijn het enorme vogels die in plaats van windvlagen, het vuur kan laten regenen. Door een nog onbekend conflict zijn de vuurvogels in een lange oorlog met de nimfeach verwikkeld.

Dragoncourt:  
De burcht in de lucht waar de meesten van de vuurvogels resideren, waaronder de heer en zijn vrouwe.

Bekende vuurvogels:  
Heer Arald, regerende heer van Dragoncourt en vader Finwë en Ivia  
Vrouwe Eithna, vrouwe van Dragoncourt en moeder Finwë en Ivia  
Finwë, erfgenaam  
Ivia

Andere hoofdpersonen:  
Long Chen - Obake  
Coen - Daemon  
Afea - Daemon  
Duendes - Daemon en oom van Coen  
Julia Tiltas - Peri  
Caibell - Sidh-leider en getrouwd met Eilena  
Eilena - Vila-leider en getrouwd met Caibell  
Shannon McAddams - Half-vampier, leeft van vrijwillig gegeven bloed

**Geeky sidenote: Het personage van Julia is gemaakt naar het beeld van mijn beste vriendin. Haar achternaam is Latijn voor brug (Pons) en Julia's achternaam is Tiltas, Litouws voor brug. **


End file.
